


Faking It

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uniwersyteckie AU, w którym Louis jest najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego odkąd zaoferował mu kostkę pokrojonego owocu na placu zabaw i spędzają więcej czasu przytulając się w ich łóżkach akademickich, niż osobno, ale to nie tak. Albo?</p><p>Czyli Harry udaje związek ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, aby uniknąć niechcianej uwagi od zbyt natarczywego kolegi z klasy i ma nadzieję, iż pójdzie to zgodnie z planem. Gościnnie żenujące wypadki z dildo, niezręczne erekcje, pragnienie, pierwsze razy, nocne rozmowy, emocjonujące odkrycia oraz Niall, jako rozdrażniony przyjaciel ze złymi radami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976751) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



Harry wydostał się z łóżka dwie godziny temu i chciał, aby w nim został. Lub nałożył zabawne przebranie. Może coś z wąsami.

\- Hej, Styles!

Zrezygnowany odsunął na bok swoje loki roztrzęsionymi palcami. Od jakiegoś czasu pozwalał swoim włosom rosnąć, ich koniec sięgał odrobinę za jego uszy. - Hej.

\- Więc - zaczął Guy i Harry wiedział już, do czego to zmierzało. Chciał wiedzieć jak być stanowczym, nawet niegrzecznym, nie musieć martwić się o zranienie czyichś uczuć. - Jutro piątek i założę się, że nie masz nic do roboty, więc.. Co sądzisz o randce?

\- Ja już-

\- Oh, dalej. Jedna randka?

To powinno być w porządku, znakomite nawet, zostać zapytanym o wyjście i bawienie się dobrze z kimś atrakcyjnym, ale on po prostu tego nie czuł. Nieważne ile razy powiedział, że nie chciał wyjść na randkę, Guy nigdy nie zdawał się tego słyszeć.

\- Ja.. um, mam plany - Harry zaczął szalenie rozglądać się po korytarzu uniwersytetu, wypatrując kogoś ze swoich przyjaciół, kto mógłby przyjść mu na ratunek. Oczywiście, żadnego z nich nie było w pobliżu, kiedy ich potrzebował. Nawet Louisa. Louis miał po prostu _wiedzieć._

Nawet jeśli zgodzili się spotkać przy kampusie. Wciąż.

\- Możemy po prostu się spotkać, no wiesz. Nic poważnego. Zobaczymy gdzie nas to zaprowadzi - powiedział Guy z tym podtekstem w głosie, który sprawił że Harry poczuł, jakby Guy wyobrażał go sobie półnagiego w swoim łóżku akademickim. - Mogę pokazać ci swoje miejsce.

\- Jak powiedziałem - Harry potarł tył swojego karku, patrząc na czubki swoich brudnych, białych trampek, na uśmiechniętą buzię, którą Louis narysował tam niezmywalnym markerem. - Mam plany. I nie do końca.. Po prostu nie jestem zainteresowany. Już ci to mówiłem.

Kiedy ponownie podniósł wzrok, życzył sobie, by tego nie robił. Guy gapił się w jego krocze.

\- Zatem w sobotę?

Harry chciał po prostu odejść.

Chciałby być bardziej asertywny. Że mógłby powiedzieć _"nie, kolego. Nigdy z tobą nie wyjdę, ponieważ ciągniesz się jak ogon i w ogólnie nie jestem tobą zainteresowany"_ i po prostu pójść.

Zamiast tego, stał tutaj i powiedział absolutnie najgorszą rzecz, jaką mógłby powiedzieć. - Jestem umówiony. Z moim chłopakiem.

Czubki jego uszu zaczerwieniły się w sposób, jaki zawsze to robiły, kiedy kłamał. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim by się wsypał i przyznał, że to nieprawda, więc mruknął ledwie słyszalne - Cześć - i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Guy złapał jego łokieć i zapytał. - Naprawdę? Kogo? Powiedziałeś, że nie chciałeś się umawiać, a teraz nagle masz chłopaka?

To było niesamowite jak Guy nagle zdawał się mieć pojęcie o czymś, co Harry mówił mu przez tygodnie.

\- To jest nowe, jesteśmy ze sobą jakieś dwa dni.. to po prostu się stało - Miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądał na tak skołowanego, na jakiego się czuł. Nigdy nie był dobry w kłamaniu na miejscu. - Lubiłem go przez jakiś czas, po prostu nie chciałem, żeby ktoś wiedział. Nie, zanim on to zrobił.

\- Naprawdę, - powiedział Guy, jakby mu przez sekundę nie wierzył. - Więc kim on jest?

Harry wyrwał swoje ramię z uścisku Guy'a, węzły w żołądku, _to nie jest twój interes_ na końcu jego języka.

Otworzył usta, by właśnie to powiedzieć, kiedy znajome palce zawinęły się wokół jego ramienia i ścisnęły.

\- Wszystko dobrze, koledzy?

Harry odetchnął i odwrócił się z ulgą do Louisa. - Hej.

\- Czekałem na ciebie, Harold. Nie wierzę, że zostawiłeś mnie zdanego na siebie z tą ciężką puszką coli. Musiałem cię szukać. Moja ręka jest _zmęczona._

\- Nie zdobyłeś też jednej dla mnie? - zapytał Harry, pozwalając Louisowi owinąć ramiona wokół jego, nawet jeśli Harry zaczął go przerastać od dawna, przedostatniej klasy.

\- Pomyślałem, że możemy ją dzielić, a potem kupić gazowaną pomarańczę? Albo wodę. Nie byłem pewien, co chciałeś. Ale jeśli-

\- Cześć? - powiedział Guy, przypominając Harry'emu, że wciąż tu był. - Rozmawialiśmy tutaj.

Louis wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy powiedział - A teraz już nie. Zabawne jak to działa, prawda? Swoją drogą, to cholernie niegrzeczne przerywać ludziom, którzy rozmawiają.

Nim Guy mógł odpowiedzieć, Louis odciągał stamtąd Harry'ego, nie tak cicho dodając - Co za idiota.

Harry ukrył twarz w swoich dłoniach i jęknął.

\- Znowu cię dręczył?

Pozwolił swoim ramionom zwisać po jego bokach i rzucił Louisowi ukradkowe spojrzenie. - To znaczy... Może?

Louis westchnął.

\- Po prostu nie mogę - powiedział Harry, jego kostki uderzały biodra Louia, gdy szli. - Ciągle pyta mnie o wyjście, nieważne ile razy powiedziałem mu nie.

\- Musisz powiedzieć mu, żeby się odwalił. Może wtedy da ci żyć.

\- Próbowałem raz. Cóż, mam na myśli, zdenerwowałem się na niego, ale wtedy po prostu poczułem się okropnie i niegrzecznie, a on myślał, że z nim flirtuję.

Louis przyciągnął go do siebie i dźgnął w policzek, Harry chciałby mieć Louisa przy swoim boku codziennie każdej minuty, ponieważ przebywanie wokół niego sprawia, że wszystko jest okej.

\- Nie powinieneś czuć się źle. Jest durniem. To jasne, że nie obchodzi go, jak sprawia, że się czujesz, więc dlaczego ciebie powinno?

\- Wiem - powiedział Harry. - Mogłem powiedzieć mu, że mam chłopaka? Może teraz zostawi mnie w spokoju.

Palce Louisa znalazły sobie drogę do włosów Harry'ego, po prostu przeczesując je i lekko ciągnąc. Harry omal nie potknął się o własne stopy, ponieważ to zawsze sprawia, że jest słaby.

\- I tak zdawał się mi nie wierzyć.

Harry obserwował jak ich stopy poruszają się równocześnie, trawa wciąż mokra od porannej mżawki.

Stopy Louisa zatrzymały się, doprowadzając ich obojga do postoju, gdy nieco się odsunął. 

\- Co? - Harry zapytał, odwracając się twarzą do Louisa i w pośpiechu dodając - Tak naprawdę nie mam chłopaka, żeby było jasno. Byłbyś pierwszym, który by się dowiedział.

\- Hej - Louis stuknął czubek nosa Harry'ego. - Wiem, kaczątko. Wiem.

\- To dlaczego się zatrzymałeś?

Louis spuścił swój wzrok, palcami ciągnąc bezczynnie za dół niebieskiej koszuli Harry'ego w szkocką kratę. Była rozmiar za duża i Louis zdobył ją dla niego, kiedy Lottie zaciągnęła go do sklepu vintage podczas lata. Była ulubioną Harry'ego.

\- Po prostu wpadłem na naprawdę głupi pomysł. Nieważne.

\- Jaki? - Harry pozwolił Louisowi znów się przyciągnąć, ich ramiona zmieniają się, jak Harry zarzucił swoje na jego bark, a Louis swoje owinął wokół talii Harry'ego. Był załatwiony i gotów zacząć pojękiwać, dopóki Louis się poddał. Znał wszystkie jego słabe punkty.

Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od pierwszego dnia podstawówki, kiedy Harry płakał na dziedzińcu, bojąc się i tęskniąc za swoją mamą, Louis złapał go za dłoń i podzielił się z nim swoim pokrojonym owocem, nawet jeśli był dwa lata starszy a przyjaźnienie się z młodszymi dziećmi było uważane za frajerskie.

\- Okej, ale to głupie. Mogę.. To znaczy. Zrobię to. Możemy.. Możesz mówić, że jesteśmy razem.

Harry mrugnął, zatrzymując Louisa i spotykając jego oczy. - Mógłbyś?

\- Nie bądź niemądry. Chodź tutaj - Louis powiedział sekundę przed tym jak trzymał Harry'ego w uścisku, pocierając komfortowe okręgi na jego plecach, wargi delikatnie naprzeciw krawędzi jego szczęki. Nikt nie przytulał lepiej niż Louis. Nawet mama. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek jej o tym powiedział. - Chcę tylko żebyś czuł się okej, tak? To nie tak, że musimy dużo robić. Połowa akademiku już uważa, że się umawiamy.

Harry zaśmiał się i przysunął bliżej jego ramion.

Tsa, większość osób. Nie rozumieli tego, co on i Louis mieli. Że byli czymś więcej, niż po prostu czymś, co można było opisać jednym słowem i związać ciasno wstążką. Louis był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego bratnią duszą, osobą, która zawsze tutaj była, aby go wesprzeć i wysłuchać oraz sprawić, że się śmiał, kiedy nawet nie myślał, że by mógł.

Chociaż nie byli razem. To nie było _tak_ , bez względu na to, ile osób twierdziło, że tak.

\- Chcesz iść na pizze? - zapytał Harry.

\- Czy to w ogóle pytanie?

Kiedy Louis klepnął go w tyłek i uciekł, Harry tylko się wyszczerzył i podążył od razu za nim. Zawsze to robił.

***

Jeśli nie Louis i wszyscy inni przyjaciele, mieszkający tutaj, Harry rozważałby zmianę akademiku.

Harry odsunął się znacząco i starał zignorować sposób, w jaki spojrzenie Guy'a wypalało bok jego twarzy. - Mam chłopaka? Tak jak ci powiedziałem. Więc, robimy rzeczy.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie możemy się spotykać - Guy oparł swoje biodro o pralkę, jego biceps uwydatnił się jak skrzyżował swoje ramiona na piersi i lustrował Harry'ego od stóp do głów, w sposób który oznacza wszystko oprócz przyjaźni. - Albo to tajemniczy chłopak, który nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku? Nie, żebym go winił-

\- To Louis - powiedział szorstko Harry, poddając się trzymaniu dobrze swoich ubrań. Ta cała sytuacja tylko sprawiała, że czuł się niekomfortowo. - I nie. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej zgody na robienie czegokolwiek.

\- Louis? - wyprostował się Guy. - On nie jest twoim najlepszym kumplem?

\- Jest nim też.

\- Czekaj, pamiętam jak mówiłeś komuś, że był jak twój brat. _Ten_ Louis? Bo jeśli próbujesz wywołać u mnie zazdrość, to działa - palce Guy'a sunęły w dół gołego ramienia Harry'ego. - Wyglądasz naprawdę gorąco w tym topie. Bardzo sexy.

\- Cóż, nie jest. Moim bratem - Harry wyszarpał się i zebrał swoje pranie. Miał na sobie jedynie niechlujny, stary, czarny podkoszulek i jeansy. Może następnym razem powinien założyć dresy i golf. Nie żeby to coś zmieniło. Miał uczucie, że Guy wciąż znalazłby niestosowny sposób, na skomentowanie tego. - Muszę iść.

Wyszedł pośpiesznie z pralni, bez czekania na odpowiedź Guy'a.

***

\- Co się stało? - Louis zapytał z miejsca gdzie był wygodnie rozłożony na łóżku Harry'ego, z nogami opartymi o ścianę, wrzucając gumowe żelki do swojej buzi. Zawsze najbardziej lubił te czerwone.

Pokój akademicki Harry'ego był małym pudełkiem na buty z prostą, drewnianą szafą i biurkiem, na którym Louis rysował penisy, skórzanym fotelem do biurka, który trzeszczył za każdym razem, kiedy Harry próbował się obrócić oraz ciągiem światełek, które Louis pomógł mu umieścić nad jego łóżkiem.

Był miły. Przytulny. Lubił go.

\- Lou, proszę nie mów i nie jedz w tym samym czasie. Usiądź albo się zakrztusisz.

\- Nie pozwoliłbyś mi. Nie martwię się o to - Odgryzł głowę gumowego misia i rzucił resztą w Harry'ego. Odbił się od jego ramienia i spadł na ziemię. To był żółty. Schylił się, żeby go podnieść i wrzucił do papierowego śmietnika. - Przestań pracować i chodź się poprzytulać.

Harry wydął wargi na swoje notatki. Prawie skończył oznaczać kolorami ostatnią część. Może mógłby zostawić to na jutro. Nie żeby mógł się skoncentrować, kiedy Louis był jasno w nastroju na rozpraszanie go.

\- Wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi co się stało - powiedział Louis.

Nie było nawet żadnego celu w powiedzeniu, że wszystko było w porządku. Louis znał go jak własną kieszeń.

\- Przytulanie! - Louis krzyknął tak głośno, że Harry był całkiem pewien, że jego sąsiad obok musiał to usłyszeć. Ściany w tym miejscu były cienkie.

\- Shhh.

\- Przytulanie - domagał się Louis, szczerząc się i biorąc głębokie oddechy jakby nabierał siły.

Harry zszedł ze swojego krzesła, obrócił na pięcie i opadł na łóżko zanim Louis mógł narobić więcej szkody. Ostatnim razem kiedy Louis próbował odtworzyć Odę do Radości Beethovena pierdząc pachą, Harry otrzymał skargę. To nawet nie było głośno.

Cóż, śmiech Harry'ego niczym gęś mógł mieć coś związanego ze skargą, ale to było nieważne.

\- Jesteś taki potrzebujący.

\- Tak - Louis rozłożył ramię i wykręcił palcami. - Pozwól mi.

Harry wdrapał się na Louisa, podkulając nogi, kolana pod podbródkiem, ponieważ Louis do cholery leżał ukosem, a łóżko nie było takie duże.

\- Niezbyt wygodnie - powiedział Louis, jakby czytał w myślach Harry'ego. To nie byłoby zaskakujące.

Przeniósł Harry'ego tak, by mogli rozciągnąć swoje nogi i przyciągnął go z powrotem w swoje ramiona, jego kolana wpasowały się w tył tych Harry'ego. Zawsze pasowali tak, jakby było to ich miejsce.

_To nie tak._

\- Lou?

\- Co tam?

\- Myślisz, że mógłbyś, jak, potrzymać moją dłoń?

Opuszki palców Louisa prześlizgnęły się w dół ręki Harry'ego, nim owinęły ją i ścisnęły.

\- Właśnie tak? - zapytał Louis, cicho i ostrożnie, jego oddech padał naprzeciw karku Harry'ego. Zadrżał, i to było głupie. To był Louis. Oni zawsze byli blisko.

\- Mam na myśli, jak.. Może jutro? Przed ludźmi?

\- Oh - Louis chciał się cofnąć, ale Harry złapał jego dłoń i przytrzymał przy swojej piersi, spalatając ich palce dopóki Louis nie przylgnął do niego ponownie, piersią przyciśniętą do jego pleców, nie szczędząc przestrzeni.

\- Teraz też. Ja tylko... Guy powiedział mi coś w rodzaju tego, że nie wierzył że jesteśmy razem.

\- Jest ciotą. Wszyscy chcieliby ze mną być.

Harry zachichotał i przekręcił się w ramionach Louisa, więc mógł schować twarz w zagięcie jego szyi. Pachniał jak świeże pranie i masło kakaowe. Jak dzieciństwo i dom.

\- I nie umawiałeś się z nikim od wieków.

Klatka piersiowa Louisa uniosła się i opadła przy głębokim oddechu. - Nie spotkałem nikogo dość interesującego, tak myślę. Spotykałem się z tym wysokim kolesiem kilka tygodni temu, no nie? Jakie było znowu jego imię?

\- Tom?

\- Tak, to było to - zacisnął ciasno ramiona wokół niego, wiercąc się dopóki udo Harry'ego nie wpadło pomiędzy rozszerzone nogi Louisa jak kawałki puzzli w końcu wpasowujące się na odpowiednie miejsce.

\- Czy on... Czy był dobry? - Harry oparł sie chęci zrobienia śladu na karku Louisa, ponieważ nigdy nie lubił innych ludzi posiadających uwagę Louisa, zawsze czuł się odrzucony na bok, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Louis kochał go najbardziej. On po prostu.. Nie lubił się dzielić. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego teraz o to pytał, dlaczego to pozostawiło to niespokojnie uczucie, ciążące w jego piersi.

\- Był dobry w obciąganiu.

Harry stłumił swój jęk w szyi Louisa, ściskając ręką jego prostą, czarną koszulkę. - Louis.

\- Pytałeś.

Harry był na swoim pierwszym roku na uniwersytecie i Louis także, ponieważ zawalił swój egzamin końcowy i musiał powtarzać rok. Po tym, powiedział, że weźmie rok wolny, aby zdobyć pracę i zarobić pieniądze na studia, więc Jay nie będzie musiała się o to martwić.

Harry od zawsze kochał to, jaki Louis potrafił być zawzięty, zdeterminowany. Jak zawsze starał się ułatwić rzeczy dla wszystkich, których kochał.

\- Stałeś się okropnie cichy tutaj, skarbie - Louis potarł swój nieogolony podbródek nad głową Harry'ego, czubkami palców pociągając za materiał jego podkoszulka. - W porządku? Zbyt drastyczne dla ciebie?

\- Niewystarczająco - zażartował Harry, mając nadzieję rozświetlić nastrój.

Louis przebiegał palcami po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia Harry'ego, niepewny dotknięcia jego pachy. Przekręcił się i przybliżył knykcie Louisa do jego boków. - Nie rób.

\- Oboje wiemy, że tego nie zrobię. Jestem jedynym w niekorzystnej sytuacji.

Harry miał łaskotki, tak, ale Louis wręcz umierał jeśli ktokolwiek dostał się do jego stóp, pachy lub szyi, mając podobne intencje. - Pamiętasz kiedy sprawiłem, że posikałeś się w spodnie?

Louis jęknął - Zamknij się - a Harry tylko się zaśmiał i mocniej go objął, jego powieki stawały się ciężkie, ponieważ ciepło ciała Louisa kołysało go do snu.

\- Miałeś piętnaście lat.

\- Czy możemy nie wracać do moich najbardziej upokorzających chwil? Nie zasługuję na to.

Harry zaśmiał się przy szczęce Louisa, jego oddech musiał go połaskotać, bo zadrżał, a jego uda zacisnęły się mocno przy tych Harry'ego zanim ponownie się rozluźnił.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jeśli chcesz - Louis wymruczał we włosy Harry'ego.

\- Czy to w ogóle pytanie? - Harry powtórzył jego wcześniejsze słowa i odmówił poruszenia się o cal, nawet jeśli Louis głośno sapał podczas próby wyrwania kołdry spod bałaganu ich kończyn.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny.

\- Hmph - było wszystkim co powiedział Harry, już zasypiając, kiedy Louis owinął kołdrę wokół ich poplątanych ciał, tak, jak Harry wiedział, że by to zrobił.

***

Byli w aneksie kuchennym akademiku z Harrym pochylającym się nad rondlem wypełnionym sosem do makaronu, kiedy ktoś nagle delikatnie chwycił jego biodra i miękkie, wilgotne usta dotknęły jego karku.

\- Co-

\- Shh - wyszeptał Louis, jego głos ciągnął za sobą ledwie zaskoczony śmiech. - Twój stalker nas podgląda.

To był Louis. Tylko Louis.

Serce Harry'ego zwolniło, jego ręce bezwładnie trzymały drewnianą łyżkę. Powinien mieszać.

Louis przycisnął się do jego pleców, opuszkami palców właśnie wślizgując się pod znoszoną białą koszulką Harry'ego, aby potrzeć delikatną skórę na jego kościach biodrowych. - Czy to okej?

\- Um, tak. Tak - chwycił ciasno łyżkę i przymknął oczy.

\- Myślisz, że uwierzy, że teraz jesteś ze mną?

\- Ja nie.. Ja nie wiem - Dlaczego tak ciężko było mu oddychać? Kurwa. Potrzebował odejść od tej kuchenki. To gotowanie wywoływało u niego zawroty głowy.

Harry musiał podtrzymać się o blat, dym od sosu sprawiał, że oczy zaczęły mu łzawić. Naprawdę musiał go pomieszać albo spali się doszczętnie.

\- Poszedł - Louis szepnął, jego dłonie zostawiły za sobą ogień na jego skórze, kiedy w końcu się cofnął.

Harry nie chciał spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy, jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy zaczął ponownie mieszać sos.

Co do diabła się właśnie stało? Co czuł jak... jak... nic. Nic. To był tylko Louis. Zareagowałby tak, gdyby ktokolwiek dotykałby go w taki sposób. To nic nie znaczyło.

Do czasu, kiedy podał im obiad i pochylił się nad stołem, żeby wytrzeć z podbródka Louisa sos pomidorowy, wszystko wróciło do normalności.

***

\- Gdzie twoja druga połówka? - zapytał Niall, szturchając go biodrem, kiedy ciągnął Harry'ego do student centre. Nie powiedziałby Harry'emu po co, ale Harry miał pewne podejrzenia.

Niall nigdy nie zawiódł w kolekcjonowaniu kondomów.

\- Ma wykłady. I to nie tak, że wszędzie chodzimy razem.

Kątem oka mógł zobaczyć jak Niall odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. To rechotanie, które temu towarzyszyło, było niepotrzebne. Nie chodzili wszędzie razem. Mieli swoje własne życia i pasje, i oni tylko spali w tym samym łóżku _czasami_ , to nie-

\- Fakt, że wiedziałeś od razu o kim mówię mówi wystarczająco - powiedział Niall, ciągnąc Harry'ego za nadgarstek żeby szedł szybciej, wyraźnie lekceważąc to, że stawiał opór. - Jesteście jak dwa cycki. Albo sutki. Chodzicie w parze.

\- O czym ty w ogóle-

\- Czekaj. Czy to znaczy, że z Liamem jesteśmy tymi innymi, mniejszymi sutkami? No wiesz, bo masz ich cztery. Jestem tym większym z tych mniejszych, racja? - Harry nie powinien nigdy podzielić się swoim Twix'em w ten pierwszy dzień dni otwartych. Mógłby w tej chwili drzemać pod swoją stertą koców. Zamiast tego był napastowany, idąc do student centre i patrząc jak Niall przesuwa swoją kartę, aby dostać darmowe prezerwatywy.

W jednej sekundzie Harry zajmował się czytaniem broszury o zapobieganiu chorób przenoszonych drogą płciową, a w następnej Niall wpychał prezerwatywy w kieszenie Harry'ego.

\- Niall! - podskoczył i pacnął rękę Nialla, jego twarz paliła, kiedy schylił się żeby pozbierać kilka opakowań, które się nie zmieściły. Wymierzone w nich oceniające spojrzenia od kilku pobliskich studentów, były wystarczające, by sprawić, że Harry chciał osobiście napisać im list z przeprosinami, przed ucieczką.

\- Nie możesz po prostu-

\- Haz kocham cię, ale musisz się rozluźnić. Być przygotowanym. To cholerny uniwerek. Pożyj trochę! - uderzył ramię Harry'ego wystarczająco mocno, by potknął się do przodu i omal nie roztrzaskał sobie głowy o automat sprzedający prezerwatywy kiedy się prostował.

\- Żyję i jestem rozluźniony!

Ta sama grupa studentów, która posyłała im spojrzenia, zapadła w ciszy i otwarcie się gapiła.

Nie wiedząc co innego zrobić, Harry wepchnął pozostałe prezerwatywy do swoich kieszeń i starannie unikał wszystkiego, oprócz czubków swoich butów.

\- Definitywnie jesteś mniejszym sutkiem - wymruczał Harry. Nawet nie chciał przepraszać.

Niall tylko się zaśmiał. Oczywiście, że to zrobił. Jedyny raz, kiedy Harry widział go szczerze obrażonego, był kiedy ktoś z drugiego roku nazwał jego przyjęcie 'miernym'.

\- Kiedyś mi podziękujesz.

Cholera. Jak on miał w ogóle użyć coś z tego? Nie był w nikim zakochany.

\- Nie przelecę kogoś tak po prostu. Nie, żeby to było złe, po prostu... Nie teraz - Nie w taki sposób, jednonocna przygoda z kimś, komu by nie ufał. I może to było przykre, że miał dziewiętnaście lat, a jego najdziksza seksualna historia to pocałunek, ale.. Nie chciał robić reszty, do czasu, aż nie będzie zakochany.

Louis nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego.

\- Co ty na to żebyśmy znaleźli ci miłego chłopaka, zatem?

\- Nie mogę - przyznał Harry, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie powinien trzymać swoje usta zamknięte. Wtedy znowu, w końcu musiał się przyznać. - Ja trochę.. Louis i ja-

\- Wiedziałem kurwa!

\- Co? - Nie było mowy, żeby Niall mógł-

\- Więc w końcu zrozumieliście, właśnie mówiłem Liamowi-

Oh. Oh nie. - Nie, to nie... Nie jesteśmy razem! To znaczy, jesteśmy. Mam na myśli... udajemy?

Ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry widział u Nialla ten wyraz twarzy, ich wykładowca dodał dwa dodatkowe tytuły do ich listy lektur.

I do diabła o czym on i Liam dyskutowali, kiedy Harry nie był w pobliżu?

\- Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale nie podoba mi się to.

\- Louis tylko mi pomaga. Znasz Guy'a? Z mojej grupy seminarium. On po prostu nie zostawi mnie w spokoju, bo bycie singlem najwyraźniej oznacza, że jestem uczciwą grą. Mogłem mu powiedzieć, że jestem z Louisem, więc dałby mi żyć?

Niall zamrugał na niego. - Wy dwaj jesteście tak głupi.

\- Hej! - Zobacz czy Harry kiedykolwiek podzieli się z Niallem swoimi przekąskami ponownie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kiedy tylko przestaniecie udawać, że jesteście razem, on znowu z tobą zacznie. Jeśli w ogóle obchodzą go te sprawy.

Czekaj. - Oh. To znaczy.. oh.

Cóż. Bzdury.

Ale wciąż. - Nigdy nie wiesz, może się odwalić. Musi po prostu zobaczyć, że sobie tego nie wymyśliłem. Albo jak, przynajmniej będę miał wymówkę żeby z nim nie wychodzić jeśli znów mnie zapyta.

I nawet jeśli Niall studiował ten sam kurs języku nowożytnego, był w innej grupie. Harry obawiał się tych zajęć, ponieważ Guy zawsze siadał obok niego i patrzył na Harry'ego więcej niż na wykładowcę.

\- Może - powtórzył Niall, głośno wzdychając i poprawiając swój snapback, jakby przygotowywał się do przemowy o politykach w Ameryce. - Przypuszczam, że mógłby, ale mówisz mi, że oczekujesz od Louisa żeby tak naprawdę się z tobą nie umawiał, ale także nie bzykał kogoś innego? Newsy szybko się tutaj rozchodzą. Jeśli przeleci kogoś innego, będziesz miał to między wami skończone.

I jak, Harry nie myślał o tym za wiele, nie rozważał naprawdę jakby to zadziałało i co by oznaczało. Próbował przekonać samego siebie - Nie jestem samolubny.

Może nie powinien kłamać na pierwszym miejscu, czy pozwalać Louisowi robić tego dla niego. Siedział już w tym za głęboko.

\- Nie, nie jesteś - powiedział Niall z ciepłą dłonią na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Ale naprawdę wpakowałeś się w niezły bałagan.

Choć było to rzadkie, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale myślał, że Niall prawdopodobnie miał rację.

***

Louis przypatrywał się dziwnie Harry'emu odkąd tylko wyszedł ze swoich wykładów i znalazł Harry'ego i Nialla, czekających na niego przy wyjściu.

Harry naprawdę chciał tylko opróżnić kieszenie swoich jeansów i schować prezerwatywy gdzieś w tyle swojej szuflady z bielizną.

\- Wyglądasz nerwowo.

\- Ja? - oczyścił swoje gardło. Jego głos zawsze stawał się wyższy, kiedy starał się coś ukryć. - Ja nie. Tylko... Nie wiem. Przepraszam.

\- Intrygująca historia - drażnił się Louis, ciepłym i delikatnym tonem, jego knykcie przyciśnięte do biodra Harry'ego, zbyt blisko do kieszeni wypełnionej kondomami. W chwili, gdy odskoczył z dala od niego, wiedział, że właśnie popełnił błąd.

\- Okej. Jesteś dziwny, nawet jak na ciebie.

\- Nie jestem.

\- Zachowujesz się jakbym miał cię ugryźć - Dostali się do swojego budynku akademika, ciepło dłoni Louisa z wahaniem w dole pleców Harry'ego. - To znaczy, wystarczająco sprawiedliwe. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, ale.. no dalej. Porozmawiaj ze mną? To przez, no wiesz, tę sprawę?

Harry nie wiedział, ale w jakiś sposób, on i Louis nigdy nie potrzebowali szczegółów żeby zrozumieć wzajemne, chaotyczne bełkotanie. - Nie. Louis, nie. To nie tak, że.. Chcę. Powinienem cię zapytać. Zawracam ci głowę.

Louis przejechał czubkami palców w dół ręki Harry'ego, ich spojrzenia spotkały się przez ułamek sekundy nim Harry otworzył swoją, więc Louis mógł wślizgnąć w nią, swoją.

\- Tak, to prawdziwa tortura - powiedział cicho Louis, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego. - Tak szczerze nie mam nic przeciwko, dobrze?

To nie był pierwszy raz. Trzymali się już wcześniej za ręce, żeby się wzajemnie prowadzić, czy po prostu dotknąć podczas drzemki. Czasem Harry obróciłby rękę Louisa i złączył ich dłonie, tylko po to, aby przedrzeźniać go tym, jak znacznie mniejsza była jego dłoń w porównaniu z jego. To było... Inne. Może, ponieważ teraz krył się za tym powód.

\- Obiecujesz? - Harry wiedział, że musieli w końcu porozmawiać o ogólnych zasadach, o tym jak będą to wszystko robić, ale w tamtej chwili potrzebował jedynie usłyszeć obietnicę Louisa.

\- Obiecuję.

Zostali cicho podczas drogi do pokoju Harry'ego, witając kilku ludzi mieszkających na ich piętrze.

Zbyt rozkojarzony by zatrzymać Louisa, Harry mógł tylko obserwować z horrorem w oczach, kiedy Louis puścił jego dłoń i zanurkował w jego przedniej kieszeni, aby wyjąć klucz do jego pokoju.

Kilka prezerwatyw spadło przy stopach Harry'ego.

Oboje zastygli, wzrok Harry'ego podskoczył żeby spotkać Louisa. - Ja.. to nie.. Ja nie był-

\- Wow, um.. Nie spodziewałem się tego.

Harry miał ich więcej w drugiej kieszeni, _o boże._

\- Cholera - powiedział Harry, opadając na swoje kolana z wyraźnym brakiem gracji, czując zażenowanie tym zdarzeniem i jego życiem w całości, ponieważ teraz na swoich kolanach był też Louis. Harry czuł jakby ktoś pod jego skórą zapalił zapałkę.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, skarbie?

Louis trzymał kondoma. Harry zamierzał zabić Nialla. To było cholernie niezręczne.

\- Ja nawet nie.. Niall. To on to zrobił - Harry wypuścił oddech, przyjmując taktykę obronną, ponieważ i tak nie użyłby ich w najbliższym czasie. Niall zawsze chciał dobrze, ale czasami Harry czuł się przez to jak dziwak, jak _patrzcie na tego cholernego prawiczka, lepiej niech się z kimś wkrótce prześpi albo wtedy to będzie po prostu dziwne._ Nie żałował tego, że nie stracił dziewictwa zanim był piętnastolatkiem, jak większość jego przyjaciół, ale czasem nienawidził sposobu, w jaki inni bez wiedzy sprawiali, że się przez to czuł. - Zachowaj to, to znaczy.. I tak nie będę tego używał.

Louis westchnął, ale wpakował prezerwatywę w jego dłoń, a resztę z podłogi w drugą.

\- Cholera, czy muszę przeprowadzić z Niallerem rozmowę?

\- Czy możemy proszę, nie? - podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi, desperacko pragnąc wydostać się z otwartego korytarza i jedynie ukryć się pod kocami oraz zmusić Louisa do zrobienia mu herbaty.

Ramię Louisa owinęło się wokół talii Harry'ego, żeby przyciągnąć go do jego piersi. Harry mu pozwolił, oczywiście że to zrobił. Przebywanie blisko Louisa zawsze sprawiało, że wszystko było lepsze.

\- Hej, teraz, możesz użyć ich bez bzykania się z kimś. Zaoszczędzi ci to sprzątania.

\- Louis - wydusił z siebie Harry, ciesząc się, że był tyłem do Louisa. Czuł się wdzięczny, kiedy drzwi w końcu się za nimi zamknęły.

\- To znaczy, kupiłem ci to dildo na prezent przedświąteczny, wprawdzie było to do gry w kalambury, ale nie będę oceniał jeśli zrobisz z tego użytek - uśmiechał się w szyję Harry'ego i mimo że Harry chciał jedynie ukryć swoją głowę pod poduszkę, nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Nigdy nie mógł długo rozczulać się nad sobą, kiedy Louis był wokół.

\- Zamknij się. Używam tego jako przycisk do papieru.

\- Pomysłowe - skomentował Louis, szturchając Harry'ego w stronę łóżka.

To było kłamstwo. Harry używał tego częściej niż powinien, ale Louis nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

\- To takie żenujące, przestań.

Louis odwrócił go i popchnął na łóżko, materac podskoczył pod wpływem ciężaru Harry'ego. - Czuję jakbym powinien dać ci lekcję seksu. Upewnić się, że jesteś odpowiedzialny i odpowiednio zajmiesz się sobą. Użyjesz wystarczająco lubrykantu, przygotowania i to wszystko.

Harry rzucił najbliższą poduszkę w szczerzącego się Louisa, ignorując sposób w jaki jego żołądek zrobił fikołka jak wtedy, kiedy Louis zabrał go na jego pierwszą przejażdzkę rollercoasterem.

\- Założę się, że wiem więcej niż ty - powiedział Harry, wystawiając swój podbródek, zamykając odruchowo oczy, kiedy Louis wcisnął się między jego rozłożone uda i wplątał swoje ręce we włosy Harry'ego.

\- Oh, tak? Więc teraz jesteś seksekspertem?

\- Sporo czytam - szturchnął rękę Louisa, by nią poruszył. Zrobił to. Pociągnął włosy Harry'ego tylko odrobinę, drapiąc i przeczesując je palcami, póki nie mruczał. Sięgnął na ślepo i odnalazł biodra Louisa, chwytając je i posuwając naprzód dopóki nie poczuł miękkiej bawełny koszulki Louisa przy swoim policzku.

\- Jesteś po prostu małym kaczątkiem. Spójrz na siebie.

\- Nie przestawaj.

\- W porządku - Louis westchnął i Harry wiedział, że tylko symulował poirytowanie, ponieważ nigdy nie mógł utrzymywać rąk z dala od włosów Harry'ego przez długi czas, nawet kiedy Harry nie prosił. Może Harry pozwoliłby im rosnąć jeszcze bardziej, za ramiona. Zyskać odpowiednie loki i mieć Louisa, robiącego z nich warkocze, kiedy będzie się nudził. - Ale będziesz musiał pocierać mi stopy.

\- Po tym jak weźmiesz prysznic.

\- Stoi.

\- Dwadzieścia minut? - zapytał Harry, bo zazwyczaj tak długo pocierał stopy Louisa. I definitywnie mógł zobaczyć dlaczego ludzie myśleli, że byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi, ale on po prostu.. Ufał Louisowi bardziej niż komukolwiek, wiedział, że bycie tak czułym, jak tylko chciał, było bezpieczne bez robienia tego niezręcznym.

\- Spójrz na siebie i swoją wytrwałość. Imponujące.

Harry zachichotał w pierś Louisa, owijając ramiona wokół jego talii, więc mógł przytulić go wystarczająco mocno, by zaczął piszczeć.

\- Zdecydowanie mógłbym robić to dłużej.

\- Tak młody i naiwny - powiedział Louis, kciukiem pocierając za jego uchem. - Życie cię nauczy, tylko czekaj.

Harry miał nadzieję, że Louis nie mógł wyczuć sposobu, w jaki jego serce przyśpieszyło.

To nie miało nic związanego z Louisem. Nie miało.

***

Deszcz uderzał w okno Harry'ego w stałym rytmie, który sprawiał, że jego powieki stawały się jeszcze cięższe, a kończyny wciąż pozostawały ociężałe na materacu, przez ostatnie pozostałości snu. Był sobotni poranek, a on z kumplami za około godzinę miał iść sprawdzić nowy sklep muzyczny w mieście.

Harry'emu trudno było wyobrazić sobie nawet założenie skarpetek, a co dopiero wydostanie się z łóżka. Może mógł udać biegunkę. Albo zatrucie pokarmowe od tego ostrego kurczaka, którego Niall wczoraj ugotował.

Miał właśnie głębiej zakopać się pod swoją kołdrę, kiedy ktoś zapukał.

\- Tak? - zapytał chrapliwie, mrugając na drzwi.

\- Wpuść mnie - Louis zakwilił i Harry wiedział już, że będzie mieć ręce pełne roboty. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Wydostał się z łóżka, burgundowy dywanik spomiędzy jego łóżka, a biurkiem, łaskotał jego bose stopy. Zwinął palce i odważył się stanąć na zimnej podłodze, ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę jak pelerynę.

Zastanawiał się czy jego twarz była tak zaspana, jak czuł, że jest.

\- Nie umyłeś nawet jeszcze swoich zębów, zrobiłeś to? - zapytał, kiedy otworzył drzwi, aby wpuścić Louisa.

\- Ty także - powiedział Louis, jego ciepły oddech łaskotał bok szyi Harry'ego.

\- Nope, tak właściwie myślałem o powrocie do spania.

Louis poprowadził ich do łóżka Harry'ego i na nie popchnął. Harry miał łokieć wciśnięty w swój bok.

\- To był jeden z twoich lepszych pomysłów - Louis odezwał się, ciszej i wolniej niż zazwyczaj. Październikowa pogoda zawsze tak na niego oddziaływała.

\- Twój nos jest zimny - narzekał Harry, w jakiś sposób zdołając przemieścić ich na łóżku, tak więc ich stopy nie zwisałyby w powietrzu.

\- Nie mam na sobie skarpetek.

\- Jestem w szoku.

\- Przestań pyskować. Masz być po mojej stronie - Louis przycisnął umyślnie swój zimny nos do szyi Harry'ego. - Mój ludzki koc.

\- Powinieneś nastawić alarm. Musimy zacząć się przygotowywać za mniej więcej 40 minut - przypomniał mu Harry, następnie owinął wokół ich obojga kołdrę i przekręcił Louisa pod siebie.

\- Zostańmy dzisiaj. Na zewnątrz leje.

Harry wsunął udo pomiędzy nogi Louisa w sposób, jaki zawsze to robił, a oddech Louisa zadrżał i on sam próbował się wywiercić z uścisku. Harry wiedział dlaczego, kiedy tylko poczuł przy swoim udzie, jak twardy był Louis.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Louis, odsuwając się wystarczająco, więc Harry nie musiał więcej tego czuć. - Nie zrobiłem, um.. Jeszcze nie miałem porannego obciągania.

\- Jest okej - Harry wymamrotał, nawet jeśli serce podchodziło mu do gardła i nagle zrobiło mu się za ciepło, zbyt gorąco pod kołdrą, z ciałem Louisa przyciśniętym tak blisko do jego własnego. To było głupie. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy któryś z nich stał się twardy po całej nocy łyżeczkowania, czy po prostu.. Po prostu. To musiało się zdarzyć. Czasem penisy decydują robić co chcą. Harry odmawia uważania tego za dziwne.

\- Czy chcesz, jak, no wiesz, zająć się tym?

\- Nie - powiedział Louis, odwracając głową, więc jego usta otarły się o czoło Harry'ego. - Zaraz opadnie.

Louis był tutaj, leżąc pod nim, zaspany i twardy, a Harry potrzebował odwrócić od tego swoją uwagę. On naprawdę nie miał potrzeby iść za jego śladem.

\- Czy powinniśmy porozmawiać? O tej całej udawanie chłopaków rzeczy?

Louis wsunął palce we włosy Harry'ego, jego kciuk pocierał miejsce za jego uchem, o którym tylko Louis wiedział, iż sprawia, że Harry staje się giętki.

\- Rozmawiałem z Niallem i stwierdził, że jesteśmy głupi. Że nie jestem wobec ciebie fair.

\- Ja to zaoferowałem - powiedział cicho, jego kciuk muskał płatek ucha Harry'ego. - Niall gówno wie.

\- Chociaż ma rację, jak.. Ja przy tym z niczego nie rezygnuję. Bo jeśli to zrobimy, ty nie będziesz mógł tego robić i no, nie chcę żebyś miał mi za złe-

\- Harry - uścisk Louisa na włosach Harry'ego zacieśnił się, a usta spoczęły przy ich linii. - Nie bądź głupi. Nie jestem do cholery uzależniony od seksu-

\- Nie, to nie tak - wypuścił nerwowy oddech. - Wiem, że nie jesteś. Ale to jest ta "możesz, jeśli chcesz" rzecz, wiesz? Nie chcę cię od tego odsuwać.

\- Nie robisz tego. Jestem w tym, tak? Na nieważne jak długo. Poza tym, szczerze to wątpie, że będzie to dłużej kontynuował. Zmęczy się, znudzi i przeniesie na kogoś innego - żartobliwie, Louis dodał - Nie jesteś taki gorący, Harold.

\- Zamknij sie - Harry uszczypnął jego bok, uśmiechając na sposób w jaki pisnął. - Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że masz rację.

Obudzili się ze swojej drzemki przez Nialla, walącego w drzwi Harry'ego.

Deszcz nie ustąpił i wszyscy czuli się przez to ponuro, więc usiedli w kącie wspólnego pokoju i podzielili się poduszkami wypełnionymi kuleczkami. Harry wciągnął swoją beanie na uszy Louisa, ponieważ nie przestałby narzekać, że jego włosy wyglądały jak gówno, a Louis podzielił się z nim swoją herbatą. Wszystko było dobrze. Nic nie miało ulec zmianie.

Wtedy Liam otworzył usta i się odezwał. - Niall powiedział mi co robi wasza dwójka - wyglądał na winnego, kiedy rozglądał się, by sprawdzić czy wszyscy słuchali ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w ten skupiony sposób, który sprawiał, że Harry zaczynał zastanawiać się co chciał powiedzieć. - Jeśli bym wiedział, nie powiedziałbym tego.

\- Czego nie powiedział? - Louis zapytał, pociągając rękawy swojej bluzy na dłonie, tył jego głowy zderzył się z podbródkiem Harry'ego. Harry zacieśnił ramiona wokół jego pasa, aby zatrzymać go od ruszania się i przy tym, przez przypadek spalatając ich ręce.

\- Guy przyszedł do mnie wczoraj i zaczął zadawać te wszystkie pytania a ja nie wiedziałem, więc mogłem coś powiedzieć, kiedy spytał czy wasza dwójka naprawdę jest razem?

Harry pozostał cicho, złe przeczucie wypełniło jego żołądek.

\- Pospiesz się, Payno - powiedział zniecierpliwiony i na pograniczu irytacji, Louis. - Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Że byliście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? I że zawsze byliście wylewni, ale nie byliście razem? Nie wiedziałem!

Louis westchnął, a Harry pospieszył się, by dodać. - Nie czuj się źle, Liam. Mogłeś nie wiedzieć.

\- Mimo to przepraszam.

\- Jest okej - Harry uspokoił go, nawet jeśli zaczynał myśleć, że to wszystko było na nic i może po prostu powinien się poddać i z tym pogodzić. Jeśli po prostu będzie kontynuował unikanie Guy'a i mówienie mu, że nie chce z nim wyjść, Guy z pewnością się w końcu podda.

\- Po prostu stanieny na wysokości zadania, racja? - zapytał Louis, bawiąc się rękawem swetra Harry'ego i przekrzywiając głowę w tył, by na niego spojrzeć.

Harry zamrugał do niego zbity z tropu, ale przytaknął.

W co on się wpakował?

***

Guy wyraźnie nie kupował tego, co Harry i Louis sprzedawali. Przez całe zajęcia kontynuował pytanie Harry'ego, co robi po ostatnim wykładzie. Kiedy Harry odbiegał od tematu, mówiąc, że wychodzi ze swoim _chłopakiem_ Louisem, wyraz twarzy Guy'a był wyraźnym _ta jasne._

_"Po prostu staniemy na wysokości zadania, racja?"_

Boże, co oni wyprawiali? Co Harry wyprawiał? Nie mogli kiedykolwiek tego dokonać.

Samotny, sfrustrowany i w potrzebie posiadania Louisa, z wahaniem zatrzymał swoje knykcie nad jego drzwiami, nim w końcu zapukał.

Potrzebował przestać być tak zależny od Louisa i wymagać od niego, aby rozwiązywał wszystkie jego problemy i zawsze był tutaj, kiedy Harry go potrzebował. Za 20 lat od teraz, będzie smutnym kawalerem, czekającym na swoją kolej na uwagę Louisa, dostając współczujące spojrzenia od jego męża i dzieci. Nie mógł pozwolić, by to się stało. Nie mógł być ciężarem.

Usłyszał bieg i trzask zanim drzwi w końcu się otworzyły, żeby ujawnić zarumienionego Louisa w niczym, oprócz brzydkiego pomarańczowego koca owiniętego wokół bioder.

\- Cześć - powiedział Harry i wpadł na niego tak mocno, że zachwiał się do tyłu i zaśmiał zaskoczony w jego szyję. 

Tylko... Na trochę dłużej. Mógł być samolubny trochę dłużej, racja?

\- Za co to było?

Harry owinął swoje ramiona ciaśniej wokół Louisa i pokręcił głową. Był na skraju płaczu zupełnie bez powodu. W tamtej chwili, nie potrzebował, by Louis martwił się o nic.

\- Hej - drzwi zamknęły się i dłoń Louisa znalazła się w dole pleców Harry'ego. - Co jest?

Harry potrząsnął głową i odmówił odsunięcia się, wypuszczając niespokojny oddech. Oczywiście, że Louis się martwił. To było głupie z jego strony myśleć, że Louis nie zauważyłby, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że jestem prawie nagi.

Goła skóra pleców Louisa nagle zaczęła palić dłonie Harry'ego. Louis od zawsze miał gładką skórę. Nawet kiedy uderzył w nich okres dojrzewania i Harry wyglądał jak bałagan, Louis przechodził przez to z rzadkimi niedoskonałościami. Louis zawsze był.. lepszy. Po prostu piękny.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał, gładkie ciepło ramion Louisa zapewniało znajomy komfort. - Właśnie się włamałem. Nie powinienem.

\- Zawsze to robisz - Louis przypomniał mu bez wyrzutu, głosem zarezerwowanym dla swoich sióstr i Harry'ego. - Niegrzeczny.

Harry schował swój nos za uchem Louisa i potarł ręką w górę i dół jego plecy, kiedy poczuł, że drży. Musiało być mu chłodno.

\- Przepraszam, będę dobry.

Louis zacisnął pięścią tył koszulki Harry'ego i powiedział - Więc dalej, posadź swój tyłek. Ja tylko.. tak.

Harry rzucił okiem na zatrzymany ekran, w połowie zamkniętego laptopa Louisa i zastygł. - Um.. Chcesz, żebym wyszedł?

\- Co? Cze- - zauważył, gdzie padał wzrok Harry'ego i zachichotał, drapiąc bok swojej twarzy. - Nie. To.. nic.

\- Oglądałeś porno - Harry stwierdził fakt oczywisty, ponieważ nie mógł przepuścić okazji, aby dokuczyć Louisowi dopóki nie będzie się rumienił. Rzadko to robił. Przestępstwem byłoby tego nie wykorzystać.

\- Dziękuję za tą niesamowitą obserwację. Z tymi umiejętnościami, powinieneś chodzić na kryminologię.

Harry ubrał sobie drogę do laptopa, krew wystrzeliła prosto w jego policzki, kiedy zobaczył chłopaka z językiem wsuniętym w tyłek drugiego. - Wow.

\- Bezczelny - powiedział Louis i wtedy zamykał swojego laptopa, a Harry tłumił w sobie chichot.

\- Nie sądzę że kiedykolwiek chciałbym włożyć język w czyjś tyłek.

\- W tym pokoju nie ma zawstydzania się na czyjeś upodobania albo cię wyrzucam - Louis uniósł brwi i szturchnął Harry'ego żeby usiadł na łóżku. - Przysięgam, że jesteś gorszy niż moja mama. Zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć.

\- Nie zawstydzam się! - zmusił swoją twarz, by wróciła do normalności, nie-niezwykle-czerwonego koloru. - Ja tylko.. chciałem wiedzieć.

\- Jak powiedziałem. Gorszy niż mama.

Harry wydął wargi. - Mogę sobie pójść. Jeśli chcesz obciągnąć sobie w spokoju.

Louis wypuścił ciężkie westchnięcie. - Nie bądź głupi. Nie ruszaj się z miejsca. Ja tylko.. Muszę założyć jakieś bokserki, czekaj.

Odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego i zrzucił koc zanim Harry mógł chociażby mrugnąć. Wciąż było wystarczająco wcześnie, by słońce przedostało się przez okno i uderzyło skórę Louisa, barwiąc ją na odcień błyszczącego złota oraz rzucając kaskady wzdłuż kręgosłupa do krągłości jego tyłka, jak schylał się do komody żeby wyjąć bokserki.

Harry rzucił wzrokiem na swoje kapcie i ciężko przełknął. 

\- Więc, co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? - zapytał Louis, przywołując spojrzenie Harry'ego z powrotem w górę w momencie, kiedy wciągał bokserki przez uda i się odwrócił. Erekcja Louisa nie zdawała się gdzieś wybierać w najbliższym czasie.

\- Powinienem iść.

\- No dalej - powiedział Louis, drapiąc zarumienioną skórę powyżej pasa. Przez sekundę, Harry zastanawiał się czy Louis zadrżałby, gdyby go dotknął. Potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robił i zagryzł wargę wystarczająco mocno, aby zabrał to od niego ból. - Nie bądź idiotą i zostań.

\- Kiepski dobór słów - zaznaczył Harry, uwalniając swoją wargę i chowając ręce pod uda. Pokój był za mały, mniejszy niż zazwyczaj i to nie przez te wszystkie przypadkowe gówna porozwalane po podłodze.

\- Prawda, ale.. to nie tak, że umrę z powodu bólu jąder przez frustrację seksualną. Masz swoją parę. Powinieneś wiedzieć.

Harry wiedział, ale wiedział też jak frustrujące było, kiedy ktoś przerywał ci w połowie obciągania, więc - Byłbyś tym, który robi tą rzecz z tyłkiem, czy tym, któremu się ją robi?

Cóż. Okej. Nie miał na myśli zapytać _o to._

Louis odwrócił swoje krzesło obrotowe i usiadł na nim okrakiem, podbródek opierając na oparciu. Nie musiał wyglądać tak delikatnie, tak niewinnie, kiedy dyskutowali o czymś względnie niegrzecznym, na dodatek naprzeciw bokserek wciąż mając obciążenie.

Louis zanucił, palcami wystukując rytm o podłogę z napiętymi łydkami. - Całujesz swoją mamę tymi ustami?

Harry zamrugał, rzucając spojrzeniem w stronę laptopa i próbując stłumić w sobie chęć zachichotania. - Nie musisz mi odpowiadać. Jeśli jesteś, um.. kurczakiem.

\- Jak śmiesz! Nie jestem. Jestem kogutem, we wszystkim.

\- O boże - Harry potarł dłonią swoją twarz, próbując nie zaczerwienić się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ to było absurdalne.

\- Co powiesz na to żebyś zgadł którym jestem? Jeśli powiesz źle, przez miesiąc robisz mi pranie.

\- Już to robię - przypomniał mu, powstrzymując uśmiech. Lubił robić pranie, co było czymś, z czego Louis sobie z niego żartował. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. - W porządku. Zgaduję.. Zgaduję, że oba? W zależności od nastroju, albo, z kim jesteś?

Usta Louis przekształciły się w leniwy uśmieszek, palce rozciągnęły na oparciu krzesła. - Nie mylisz się.

\- Więc czy kiedykolwiek - Harry rozszerzył swoje oczy, sygnalizując Louisowi, co miał na myśli. Tak bardzo jak Louis nigdy nie był nieśmiały w stosunku do swoich wyczynów, nigdy się nimi nie przechwalał. Czy jak, nie dawał Harry'emu nic więcej oprócz niewyraźnych, bezkolorowych wersji imprez, które Harry z niego wyciągał.

\- Chciałem, ale.. nie wiem. Myślę, że to bardziej ta rzecz w długoterminowych związkach.

\- Oh - było wszystkim co mógł powiedzieć, wiercąc się. - Chciałbyś to zrobić?

\- Oferujesz wylizanie mojego tyłka?

\- Chciałbyś - wymamrotał i rzucił najbliższą poduszką w głowę Louisa. On nawet jej nie odrzucił z powrotem, tylko zaśmiał się i pozwolił jej spaść niedbale na podłogę.

Przechylił głowę i przez kilka chwil po prostu patrzył na Harry'ego, już nie dłużej z rozbawieniem, a skupieniem. Harry chciał odwrócić wzrok.

\- Właściwie, to czego chcę, to dla ciebie żebyś już nigdy nie musiał mieć do czynienia z czymkolwiek gównianym - powiedział Louis.

Krzesło zaskrzypiło, kiedy wstał i usiadł na łóżku obok Harry'ego. Harry przycisnął kciuk do blizny Louisa powyżej lewego kolana, tej, którą zdobył, kiedy miał dziesięć lat i myślał, że zjazd ze wzgórza na starym rowerze bez hamulców był dobrym pomysłem.

\- Louis-

Louis chwycił rękę Harry'ego i obrócił, przykładając do siebie ich dłonie. - Czy kiedykolwiek cię zawiodłem?

Skóra Louisa była gorąca i wszystko o czym Harry mógł myśleć, był czas w podstawówce, kiedy dwójka chłopaków z wyższej klasy, żartowała z Harry'ego za przyniesienie do szkoły pluszowej małpki, a Louis próbował pobić ich workiem z butami, który nosił na ćwiczenia. I nawet jeśli był mniejszy oraz było to dwóch na jednego, oboje uciekli z płaczem.

\- Nie. Nie, nie zawiodłeś.

\- I tego nie zrobię - splótł ich palce i podniósł ich złączone dłonie do swoich ust, z wargami delikatnie naprzeciw kostek Harry'ego. - Zrobię wszystko, żebyś czuł się komfortowo.

\- Nie powinieneś - powiedział Harry, odwracając wzrok. - Czuję się jak dziecko. Powinienem być w stanie poradzić sobie z tym sam. 

\- Przestań. To nie.. Jesteś po prostu - westchnął sfrustrowany, z kciukiem przyciśniętym do tylnej części dłoni Harry'ego, jak upuścił je z powrotem, aby spoczęły na jego udzie. - za dobry. Za miły. A on jest kutasem.

\- Sądzę, że on naprawdę myśli, że ja tylko staram się żeby go zdobyć - Harry podniósł spojrzenie. Włosy Louisa były miękkie i opadały na jego twarz, a policzki były pokryte kilkudniowym zarostem. Kiedy Louis tak urósł? - Że to tylko jakiś rodzaj sztuczki, by sprawić, że będzie zazdrosny.

\- Bedziemy musieli po prostu pokazać mu, że to nie to, racja?

Oczy Louisa zmarszczyły się w kącikach, słońce wpadające przez okno zmieniło jego rzęsy w ciemne złoto. Przez sekundę, Harry myślał, że mogą zostawić gwiezdny pył na jego policzkach, za każdym razem, gdy mrugnie.

Odwrócił spojrzenie i zamiast tego, oparł swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa. - Kocham cię, Lou.

\- Ja ciebie też.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż jesteś twardy.

Louis wykręcił sutek Harry'ego, który pisnął i pacnął jego rękę. 

Byli w porządku. Wszystko miało być w porządku.

 

 


	2. rozdział 2

Bez względu na to ile razy Niall posłał im krzywe spojrzenie, ze zmieszanym Liamem obok, nie przestali. To było po prostu takie proste, trzymać dłoń Louisa, gdzie każdy mógł zobaczyć, tak naturalne, być blisko niego wystarczająco, aby poczuć ciepło jego ciała.

Louis zdawał się czuć w ten sam sposób.

\- Jesteś moją małą.. słodką babeczką. Moim najsłodszym misiem, moim-

Harry stłumił resztę zdania swoją dłonią, która została polizana przez Louisa.

\- Chcesz żebym dostał mdłości? - Harry zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie w sposób, jaki zawsze to robił, kiedy Louis robił z siebie głupka.

Louis zwężył oczy, tak zastraszająco jak niezadowolony kociak. Harry nie martwił się tym. Po prostu uśmiechnął się dopóki na jego policzkach nie pojawiły się dołeczki i odsunął swoją dłoń, kiedy Louis próbował ją ugryźć.

\- Składam zażalenie o byciu maltretowanym - powiedział Harry jak szli w kierunku wspólnego pokoju.

\- No więc, dołączam się - powiedział Louis. Złośliwość w jego głosie w ogóle nie wróżyła Harry'emu nic dobrego. Dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy Louis miał, kiedy dwa dni temu włożył cytryny do butów Liama. - Nie czuję się wystarczająco rozpieszczany. Gdzie miłość, no wiesz? Gdzie okazywane mi romantyczne gesty i wiersze inspirowane moją nieustającą urodą i-

\- Jesteś taki głupi-

\- I nigdy nie pozwalasz mi kończyć zdań! A teraz po prostu nazwałeś mnie głupim. W porządku - Louis wyrwał swoją rękę z dramatycznym wymachem i zaczął odchodzić, celowo dość wolno, żeby Harry był w stanie dogonić go w kilka kroków.

\- Kocham cię! - zawołał Harry, jego policzki tylko odrobinę gorące, kiedy chwycił Louisa wokół talii i podniósł go z jego stóp dopóki nie śmiał się i kopał nogami.

\- Brutal! Puszczaj mnie! Niech mi ktoś pomoże!

\- Jestem romantyczny!

\- Whoa - Louis powiedział właśnie, gdy Harry zaczął tracić swoją równagę i potknął się do przodu, prawie zderzając ich twarze z podłogą. Louis zdołał odzyskać grunt pod stopami i ich podratował, ale wciąż się potykali, omal nie wpadając na futrynę pokoju.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbowałeś mnie zabić - powiedział zdyszany Louis, śmiejąc się, jak odwrócił się i chwycił ramię Harry'ego, rzucając spojrzenie do wspólnego pokoju.

\- Właściwie to jestem tajemnym agentem, wysłanym tutaj żeby się ciebie pozbyć. Udawałem bycie twoim przy-

Louis przyłożył rękę do jego ust, unosząc brwi, kiedy powiedział bezgłośne 'chłopak'.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Polizał ją.

\- Szczerze - powiedział oschle Louis i wytarł swoją dłoń w pierś Harry'ego. - Najgorszy tajemny agent, którego kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

\- A poznałeś ich wielu.

\- Sporo - odezwał się, wystawiając swój podbródek z wysokim mniemaniem o sobie. Kącik jego ust drgnął. Harry w odpowiedzi zrobił to samo.

\- Hej - Louis powiedział, teraz szeroko się uśmiechając, palcami uderzając w te Harry'ego. Jego ręce opadły na jego talię, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. 

\- Co? - Harry przykołysał się bliżej, ledwie zdążając złapać psotny błysk w jego oku, nim się pochylał i trącał nosem szyję Harry'ego.

\- Widzę jednego z kumpli Guy'a. Siedzi w pokoju - wyszeptał. - Gotowy?

\- Gotowy na c- - reszta słów zmieniła się w zaskoczony pisk, ponieważ Louis właśnie opuścił swoje dłonie, żeby złapać nimi pośladki Harry'ego i je ścisnął.

\- Shh, no dalej. Gdzie twoja gra aktorska?

Gra. Tak. On tylko.. tylko grał. Jego serce nie zwalniało, bo on wciąż... jak, przygotowywał się do swojej inicjatywy, w postaci podniesienia Loui-

Louis całował jego szyję, usta mokre i gorące, przyciśnięte prosto do pulsu Harry'ego. Nie mógł się już dłużej skupić, czy nadążać za tym co się działo.

\- Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, powiedz mi, okej? - Louis powiedział zanim rozdzielił swoje usta i zassał.

\- Nie, to jest.. jest dobrze - Harry czuł jakby podłoga pod jego stopami się trzęsła i odruchowo przechylił głowę, aby wyeksponować swoje gardło. Nigdy nie oczekiwał, by jego kark był tak wrażliwy. Louis wciąż trzymał jego tyłek, _o_ _boże._ Ludzie mogli ich zobaczyć, prawdopodobnie mogli dokładnie zobaczyć, co to robiło Harry'emu.

Louis przylgnął do karku zębami, ręce wsuwając do tylnich kieszeni Harry'ego. Harry zastanawiał się ile jeszcze mógł stać, zanim jego kolana nie wytrzymają.

\- Louis - odezwał się łamiącym głosem, wystarczająco, by zamknął usta i rozważał modlitwę, jak Louis przejechał językiem po skórze i po prostu.. dalej.. ssał.

Kiedy w końcu się odsunął, jego usta zrobiły obsceniczny odgłos cmoknięcia.

Harry był sekundę od zrobienia się zupełnie twardym w swoich spodniach. To nie było nawet.. To po prostu to, że nie był tak dotykany, no cóż, _kiedykolwiek._  Całował przelotnie kilka osób, ale nigdy nie zrobił więcej niż to, nigdy nie zaszedł wystarczająco daleko, aby jego serce biło tak mocno, że mogłoby złamać jego żebra.

\- Myślę, że to powinno załatwić sprawę - Louis powiedział, właśnie kiedy ktoś z pokoju na nich zagwizdał.

Harry'emu zajęło moment, by zebrał się w sobie, zamknął usta i próbował się uspokoić, ponieważ jego twarz była blisko samo zapalenia się.

Jakoś dwa lata temu, Harry skłamał.

W czasie tej głupiej imprezy w domu Jenny Hirst, pod koniec 2012, kiedy Harry został nakłoniony do gry w Siedem Minut w Niebie, nigdy tak naprawdę niczego nie zrobił. Chłopak, z którym wyszedł, powiedział wszystkim, że się obściskiwali i rzeczy nabrały gorąca, ale.. wszystko co robili, to rozmawiali.

James wyjawił Harry'emu, że był aseksualny i poprosił go o skłamanie dla niego, żeby nigdy nikomu nie mówił. Harry nie mógł złamać tej obietnicy. Więc kiedy Louis później go o to zapytał, Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, uniknął jego wzroku i skłamał. To nie był jego sekret, żeby się z nim dzielił.

Louis był pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek to zrobiła Harry'emu i nawet tego nie wiedział.

\- Widział? - spytał niepewnie, opierając policzek o Louisa, tak by nie musiał jeszcze stawiać mu czoła.

Louis wyjął ręce z kieszeni Harry'ego i dał jego pupie lekkiego klapsa. To było w porządku. Harry nie czuł, jakby chciał chwycić dłoń Louisa i ją tam zatrzymać.

Kurwa, może Niall miał rację. Potrzebował chłopaka. Prawdziwego. To był _Louis._  Jego najlepszy, widzący-go-wymiotującego-i-siedzącego-na-toalecie kumpel. Po prostu.. nie.

\- Tak, na pewno.

Kiedy Louis się cofnął, posłał Harry'emu jedno długie spojrzenie i się wyszczerzył. - Cały się rumienisz.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Podobało ci się? - Louis wygiął w łuk swoje brwi, kciukiem pocierają tam i z powrotem tył ręki Harry'ego. - Muszę być naprawdę dobry.

\- Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. I teraz mam wszędzie twoją ślinę.

\- Oi, nie bądź niegrzeczny. Jesteś szczęściarzem, mając na sobie moją ślinę.

Miejsce na jego szyi nie przestawało pulsować, wysyłając małe dreszcze przyjemności wprost do jego brzucha. - Myślę, że dałeś mi malinkę.

\- Oh, z pewnością dałem ci malinkę - poprawił Louis i złapał jego dłoń, żeby wprawić ich znowu w ruch.

\- Louis!

\- Czekaj. Serio jesteś zły? - Louis zapytał, jego uśmiech wyblakł. I teraz wyglądał na zmartwionego, smutnego i niepewnego.

Harry nie mógł tego znieść.

\- Nie - powiedział od razu, unosząc ich dłonie do swoich ust, więc mógł ucałować knykcie Louisa, nawet jeśli czuł, że jego luźny, za duży sweter zakrywający jego krocze, był jego jedyną zaletą. - Właściwie to był dobry pomysł. Przyjaciel Guy'a nas widział, racja? I prawdopodobnie mu powie.

\- To jest tym, co pomyślałem.

Uśmiechnął się dość szeroko, aby ukazać swoje dołeczki i uśmiechał, dopóki Louis tego nie odwzajemnił. To nie była wina Louisa, że Harry'emu podobało się bardziej niż powinno. To była tylko gra.

Nic więcej.

***

\- Zamierzam cię pocałować.

Harry omal nie wywrócił się o swoje stopy, kulejąc. Chodnik był mokry pod jego podeszwami od deszczu, jesienny wiatr zrzucał liście na krawężniki. Louis miał na sobie szarą, wełnianą beanie Harry'ego, wpadającą na jego oczy i wyglądając zupełnie odwrotnie do słów, które właśnie wydostały się z jego ust.

\- Ta akademicka impreza halloweenowa jest jak, za ile? Dwa tygodnie? Świetne miejsce na publiczne pokazanie rażącej ilości uczuć.

\- Pocałować? - Harry mógł tylko głupio spytać, mrugając.

Louis złapał za sznurek czarnej bluzy Harry'ego i przyciągnął go bliżej. Harry zatoczył się do przodu, jego wzrok bezradnie przykleił się do ust Louisa, sposobu w jaki się poruszały, dziwacznie i wyraziście, jak mówił.

\- Tak - powiedział Louis, chowając dłonie do kieszeni, opierając je naprzeciw brzucha Harry'ego. Zaczynało być chłodno na zewnątrz, lato definitywnie odeszło, ale oboje wciąż odmawiali nałożenia płaszczy. - Ta rzecz, kiedy twoje usta dotykają ust drugiej osoby. Pary czasami to robią.

\- Ale.. nie będzie to dziwne? Jak, co jeśli zacznę się śmiać? - To była prawdziwa obawa. Harry ugięty pod presją w najbardziej niestosowny sposób, który Gemma zazwyczaj opisuje jako jego "śmiech osła".

-Nah, całowałem tak mnóstwo osób. Poza tym - Louis wyciągnął rękę z ciepła kieszeni Harry'ego, żeby trącić jego nos. - To nie jest dziwne. Całujemy się czasem na dzień dobry. To nie będzie inne.

To prawdopodobnie było w top 5 powodów, dlaczego mama Harry'ego była tak przekonana, że Harry ukrywał przed nią ich potajemny związek. I to nie był nawet, jakby, właściwy pocałunek. Wymieniali się czasami całusami, szybkimi, beznamiętymi, ledwie co. Harry całował też tak swoją mamę. Louis miał rację. Nie było w tym nic seksualnego.

Odmówił chęci dotknięcia zanikającego siniaka na swojej szyi, ignorując to, jak przyciskał ją kilka nocy wstecz, zanim doszedł tak mocno, że jego wzrok stał się zamazany. To nie miało nic wspólnego z Louisem. To była tylko sprawa wrażliwego karku. Odrobina rzeczy związanej z bólem.

\- Masz rację - powiedział cicho, podchodząc bliżej, by mógł przerzucić rękę przez ramiona Louisa w luźnym uścisku, zaciskając ciasno oczy przeciwko głosowi w tyle jego głowy, mówiącego mu, że to było inne. Że być może to sprawi, iż poczuje coś, czego nie powinien.

Martwił się o to całą drogę do Asda, dopóki Louis nie próbował wypełnić ich wózka sklepowego zbyt dużą ilością słodyczy, a Harry musiał interweniować, będąc na to zbytnio rozkojarzonym, utrzymując Louisa z dala od wydania wszystkich jego pieniędzy na jedzenie na czekoladę.

Jako kompromis, pozwolił Louisowi usiąść w wózku, kiedy woził go przez sklepowe alejki.

***

Były 4 godziny po północy i Harry nie mógł spać. Próbował nawet przeglądać swoje notatki zanim się poddał i w końcu zgasił wszystkie światła. Był tutaj, miotając się, obracając i mrugając ciężkimi powiekami, które mimo to, odmawiały zamknięcia.

On po prostu.. tęsknił za Louisem. I to było śmieszne. Louis był kilka drzwi dalej, prawdopodobnie twardo śpiąc, niczego nieświadomy i zadowolony.

To nie było nawet niczym nowym. Czasami tęsknił za Louisem nawet po spędzeniu z nim całego dnia. Nienawidził bycia tak zależnym, wciąż pamiętał jak okropnie się przez to czuł, kiedy wyjechali spędzić święta do kuzynki mamy we Francji.

Harry tak naprawdę niczego nie powiedział, ponieważ było to od razu po rozwodzie jego rodziców, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał, było sprawienie, że jego mama poczuje się jeszcze gorzej, ale był to najdłuższy tydzień w jego życiu.

To nie było zdrowe.

Ze ściśniętą klatką, Harry obrócił się na swój bok, nim przyznał się do poniesienia klęski. Otulił się puchatym, brązowym kocem, który spakowała mu mama, wślizgnął się w swoje kapcie w koty, które ukradł Louisowi i wyszedł z pokoju. Było ciemno i prawie potknął się o nic, więc włączył latarkę w telefonie, aby oświetliła mu drogę i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami Louisa.

Nie mógł ciągle tego robić.

Wysłał Louisowi wiadomość i tak, cały korytarz był zbyt cichy, by zapukać.

Zaczekał kilka chwil zanim wybrał numer Louisa. Przez drzwi mógł usłyszeć daleki odgłos jego telefonu.

Wszystko się uciszyło i po paru momentach otworzyły się drzwi, ukazując zaspanego, z zaczerwienionymi oczami Louisa. Serce Harry'ego się ścisnęło.

Bez słów, Louis po prostu złapał jego dłoń i wciągnął go do swojego pokoju, do łóżka. Zepchnął z Harry'ego koc i pokierował go pod kołdrę, która pachniała jak środek do tkanin i jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Ze splątanymi nogami, palce Louisa muskały jego ucho.

\- Nie możesz spać?

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, próbując oddychać przez ucisk w żołądku. - Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

\- Jest dobrze, kaczątko - pieścił płatek jego ucha i coś w jego wnętrzu w końcu się zrelaksowało, jego ciało zatopiło się w materacu i cieple Louisa. - Masz malutkie uszy.

\- Nie mam - Harry zaprotestował, oczy już zaczęły mu się zamykać pod wpływem dotyku opuszków palców Louisa. Nigdy nie czuł się stęskniony za domem, kiedy miał przy sobie Louisa.

\- Masz i to zbyt - wyszeptał Louis, jego ruchy stawały się wolniejsze i wolniejsze, dopóki nie głaskał jedynie boku twarzy Harry'ego, a jego kciuk okazjonalnie pamiętał, aby popieścić jego ucho.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą.

Louis zderzył ze sobą ich nosy, skręcając swoje zimne palce naprzeciw łydek Harry'ego. Było ciemno i cicho, oprócz delikatnego rytmu ich zaspanych oddechów oraz odległego dźwięku wiatru rozwiewającego drzewa na zewnątrz. - Jestem tutaj.

\- Obiecujesz?

Louis pocałował czubek jego nosa, a ramię przerzucił przez talię, żeby przyciągnąć bliżej. - Na mały palec.

Harry zaśmiał się, jego głupie oczy zaczęły szczypać. Nie sądził, że Louis mógł sobie kiedykolwiek zdać sprawę z tego, jak bardzo Harry go kochał.

On tylko już dłużej nie wiedział _j_ _a_ _k_  kochał Louisa.

***

Więc po prostu będziesz patrzył jak się opalam?

Harry słyszał głos Louisa, ale nie mógł go nigdzie zobaczyć, tylko skrawek światła wkradający się przez kołyszące krawędzie kołdry, zwisającej na ziemię. Był pod łóżkiem, z rękami rozłożonymi na czarnym dywanie. Przez sekundę zastanawiał się jak w ogóle ten dywan dostał się do jego pokoju. Jego łóżko akademickie nie miało nawet pod sobą przestrzeni, żeby się ukryć. To nie było  _p_ _r_ _a_ _w_ _d_ z _i_ we.

\- Ja nawet nie jestem na nogach! - Harry odkrzyknął. Cóż, bardziej jak próbował. Mógł zaledwie szeptać. Louis by go nigdy nie usłyszał, pomyślałby, że Harry go zostawił. Nie mógłby-

\- Tutaj jesteś - pojawiły się gołe stopy zanim kołdra została podniesiona i kolana Louisa ukazały się w zasięgu jego wzroku, a brwi zmarszczyły, kiedy się schylił i owinął ręce wokół nadgarstków Harry'ego, żeby wyciągnąć go spod łóżka. - Co ty robisz? Spóźnimy się.

\- Nie sądziłem, że mnie znajdziesz.

Louis pomógł mu podnieść się na nogi, ręce opierając na biodrach Harry'ego. - Nie zgubiłem cię, skarbie.

\- Tak się czułem - powiedział Harry, zamykając swoje oczy, kiedy Louis głaskał jego wystającą kość biodrową pod koszulką, rozpalając jego skórę.

Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, dotyk Louisa był niczym jak echem i wydawał się być zbyt daleko, aby po niego sięgnąć. Harry pobiegł na koniec swojego pokoju, podłoga wyłożona dywanem zmieniła się w biały piasek. Podniósł dłoń, żeby osłonić oczy i zmrużył je przez słońce, zatrzymując się, kiedy jego palce dotknęły granicy, gdzie rozpoczynał się piasek.

\- Harry, no dalej - Louis zawołał, stając się coraz to mniejszym w oddali. - Nie mamy za dużo czasu! Spóźnisz się na próbę!

\- Ale nie mam scenariusza! - poczuł krótki szok przechodzący przez jego żołądek. To nie on studiował produkcję dramatu. Nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć lub zrobić, a pokój za nim robił się z każdą sekundą ciemniejszy, popychając go naprzód, dopóki nie poczuł skrzypienia piasku między palcami.

\- Dałem ci go w zeszłym tygodniu - Louis odezwał się z wyrzutem za jego plecami.

Harry odwrócił się w koło, aby stanąć z Louisem twarzą w twarz, jego pokój zniknął. - Przykro mi.

Kącik ust Louisa drgnął, a oczy psotnie błyskotały. - Będziemy improwizować. I tak właśnie to wychodzi mi najlepiej.

Odwrócił się na pięcie. Stopy Harry'ego zagrzebały się w piasku, usta stały się suche, kiedy Louis podniósł przez głowę swoją koszulkę i rzucił ją na bok. Jego mięśnie na plecach napięły się wraz z ruchem, a słońce migotało w dół zakrzywienia kręgosłupa.

\- Naprawdę pozwolisz mi opalać się samemu, Harry? - spytał, spoglądając przez ramię i zepchnął jeansy ze swoich silnych ud, skopując je.

\- Nie - powiedział bezradnie poruszając się naprzód, krok po kroku, dopóki nie znalazł się w jego obrębie, wyciągając dłoń.

Skóra Louisa była ciepła, gładka pod jego palcami jak płatki kwiatów. - Mam cię. Zawsze cię mam. Jesteśmy drużyną marzeń, ty i ja.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie czytałeś scenariusza - Louis się odwrócił, palce Harry'ego zjechały po jego piersi. Chłopak złapał jego nadgarstek i przywarł dłoń Harry'ego do swojego serca. Biło stałym, spokojnym rytmem.

\- Nie czytałem - uparcie stwierdził, marszcząc brwi, kiedy Louis go puścił i usiadł na ręczniku z obrazkiem róży nabitej przez sztylet.

\- Dostaniemy za to oceny. Musisz spróbować dać z siebie wszystko, dobrze?

\- Dam. Obiecuję.

Louis położył się i przekręcił na brzuch, ręce splątując pod swoim podbródkiem. Dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył grupkę ludzi siedzących na składanych krzesłach, obserwując bez słów. Wśród nich Liam i Niall. Oboje trzymali tabliczki z punktami i talerz sera, na głowach mając wielkie słomiane kapelusze. Harry rozpoznał ich jako ich matki.

\- Zrób to teraz. Wszyscy patrzą - wyszeptał Louis, wymachując jedną nogą żeby szturchnąć Harry'ego, by się poruszył.

Harry opadł na kolana przy jego boku i śledził palcem wskazującym w dół jego kręgosłupa. - Nie chcę żeby patrzyli.

\- Nie chcesz?

\- Nie - podniósł wzrok.

Nikogo już nie było. Był tylko on, Louis i słońce padające na ich głowy. Louis zamierzał się spalić.

\- Twoja skóra jest gorąca.

\- Zawsze jestem gorący.

Tak więc był Harry, jego skóra swędziła poprzez ubrania, a powietrze wokół niego stawało się parne i nie do wytrzymania. Był bliski uduszenia się.

\- Muszę to z siebie zdjąć - powiedział szalenie, przeciągając koszulkę przez głowę i siadając, więc mógł ściągnąć swoje długie kalesony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ubrał je na plażę. To było cholernie żenujące. Louis był tylko w swoich bokserkach.

\- Ochłodzisz mnie?

Harry oparł dłoń na tylnej części pleców Louisa, żeby się podtrzymać, kiedy schylił się, by ucałować jego ramię. - Właśnie tak?

\- Jesteś za daleko, - Louis odezwał się cicho z zamkniętymi oczami. - Zawsze jesteś za daleko. Nawet kiedy jesteś tuż obok mnie.

\- Nie chcę tego.

\- Po prostu - Louis westchnął. - Proszę.

Harry chciał zapytać go czy chciał wziąć szybką kąpiel, ale kiedy się rozejrzał, wszystko co widział to pole kwiatów. Mimo to spytał - Chcesz popływać?

\- Jeszcze nie. Nie jestem gotowy - przechylił głowę w bok i trącił w stronę Harry'ego jasno białą buteleczkę. - Posmarujesz mi plecy?

U góry na niebie, księżyc oraz słońce wolno poruszały się wokół swoich orbit.

Harry przyjął butelkę i skinął, nawet jeśli ten już na niego nie patrzył. Ostrożnie, z zakłopotaniem, usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Louisa i poprawił się żeby usiąść na jego udach. Napięły się pod nim, zanim Louis całkowicie się zrelaksował, nucąc w uznaniu.

\- O tak?

\- Właśnie tak - Louis powiedział, wyginając w łuk swoje plecy. Harry zamrugał na gładką płaszczyznę złotej skóry, rozciągniętej nad silnymi mięśniami i ścięgnami, błyszczącej w tym cieple. Ręce trzęsły mu się, kiedy otworzył butelkę. Nagle czuł się zbyt nagi.

\- Nie wiem czy mogę to zrobić. Nie chcę tego zepsuć.

\- Po prostu rób co uważasz za słuszne.

Szept lekkiej bryzy rozwiał jego włosy, gdy pochylił się i nacisnął nakrętkę otwartej butelki. Wyciskał krople balsamu kropla za kroplą, do czasu aż nie sięgnął dołeczków w jego plecach. Przejechał po nich kciukiem, oszołomiony nagłą chęcią pochylenia i scałowania każdego.

\- Po prostu rób co uważasz za słuszne - powtórzył cicho pod nosem, rozwierając palce i przyciskając dłonie do pleców Louisa, jadąc w górę. Wmasowywał białe smugi w jego ciepłą skórę, czując pod dłońmi mięśnie Louisa.

\- Mogę _c_ _ię_  poczuć - wymruczał leniwie jak kot.

Krew Harry'ego pulsowała, tętniąc pod jego skórą z każdym przesunięciem rąk po ciele Louisa. Jeśli by się przyjrzał, mógłby ujrzeć złoty błysk jego krwi wzrastającej pod powierzchnią skóry tam, gdzie miał z nim kontakt.

\- Taak, właśnie tak - Louis jęknął, przybliżając się do drżących rąk Harry'ego. Masował Louisa, przyciskając kciuki obok jego kręgosłupa i sunął w górę, aby przemknąć dłońmi po jego łopatkach, następnie ramionach i z powrotem w dół po bokach.

Louis złapał głęboki oddech, opierając głowę bokiem, językiem nawilżając swoje rozchylone wargi.

Harry chciał schylić się i trącić krawędź jego szczęki, niepewny czy powinien się przybliżyć czy oddalić, ponieważ jego krocze spoczywało w zagięciu, gdzie uda Louisa spotykały jego tyłek i musiał czuć, że... że Harry nie potrafił się kontrolować. Że wszystko co robił, to wszystko niszczył, zbyt zdesperowany, by dotknąć Louisa, bo powiedzenie po prostu _k_ _o_ _c_ _h_ _a_ _m_   _c_ _i_ _ę_  nie wydawało się wystarczające. On chciał.. on po prostu chciał. Całego Louisa.

\- Jest okej, - powiedział Louis, siegając do tyłu, żeby dotknąć kolano Harry'ego. - Jest okej.

\- Nie jest okej.

Louis obrócił się pod nim, dopóki nie leżał na plecach, tył ud Harry'ego palił od spoczywania na Louisie w taki sposób. To stawało się gorsze, kiedy Louis przeniósł swoje palce z jego kolan na uda, póki ich czubki nie spotkały krawędzi jego bokserek.

Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Nikt nie patrzy. Ja nie patrzę - Louis zamknął oczy, jadąc dłońmi na jego talię, pociągając go naprzód. Opadł na ciało Louisa, klatka do klatki, zderzając się z nim biodrami. Oddech starszego uderzył jego usta.

\- Louis przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam-

\- Błyszczysz w miejscu, gdzie mnie dotykasz - szepnął, pochylając się dopóki jego usta nie zderzyły się z Harry'ego, delikatnie, ostrożnie oraz ledwie co. - Czujesz to?

Rzęsy Louisa trzepotały, ich rozchylone usta były oddech od złączenia się razem. Krew Harry'ego buzowała gorącem w jego obiegu, błyszcząc pod jego cienką warstwą skóry od czubków dłoni, aż do stóp. Zamknął usta wokół dolnej wargi Louisa i delikatnie zassał, złote iskry trzaskały między ich ustami. Louis smakował jak miód.

Drapał kręgosłup Harry'ego, póki ten nie drżał, rozwierając znów swoje usta żeby spotkać Louisa w połowie drogi, ich głowy przekrzywiły się jak usta złączyły i smakowali siebie nawzajem. Koniuszek języka Harry'ego właśnie dotykał jego podniebienia, ręce Louisa skręciły wokół jego karku, kiedy został wyszarpnięty z tej chwili poprzez głośne uderzenie.

 _Uderzenie_.

 _Uderzenie_.

 _Uderzenie_.

Z walącym sercem, Harry przewrócił się w swoim łóżku, z powrotem w swoim pokoju akademickim, sam. Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, kur-

\- Harry, no dalej, wstawaj!

Nie.

On nie mógł. Nie mógł do cholery.

To był tylko sen - nie.

Wydrapał się z łóżka i okręcił w kółko, bezużytecznie podnosząc skarpetkę wrzuconą na krzesło i trzymając ją w dłoni.

To nic nie znaczyło. To było tylko.. całe to rozmawianie o udawaniu, a jego umysł stale był zatrzymany na pocałunku, który nawet się jeszcze nie wydarzył. Nawet Niall powiedział Harry'emu tydzień po poznaniu Louisa, że miał o nim mokry sen. Harry też sam nie uniknął kilku dziwnych snów przez te wszystkie lata, w których mieszkali we wzajemnych kieszeniach.

On tylko nie rozumiał, dlaczego to w niego teraz tak uderzało.

Nie chciał Louisa w ten sposób, nie kochał go jako kogoś więcej, niż przyjaciela. Nie czuł się tak, jakby zasypianie wczoraj w jego ramionach było znacznie lepsze od robienia tego samemu.

Nie.

Tylko, że Louis nigdy nie był dla niego tylko _przyjacielem_. On był ulubioną osobą Harry'ego.

Ze skarpetką wciąż w swojej ręce, podszedł z trudem do drzwi, z walącym sercem naprzeciw jego żeber i posmakiem mdłości z tyłu gardła, kiedy je otworzył.

\- Dość długo ci to zajęło - powiedział Louis z widocznymi resztkami snu na sobie, niecierpliwość na jego ustach.

Harry ścisnął skarpetkę, jego oczy kłuły, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił.

Tak. On chciał. Chciał dotknąć Louisa w sposób, który nie był platoniczny.

Jego pierwszym instynktem było powiedzenie Louisowi. Tylko... nie mógł zebrać się, by być tak samolubnym.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał z ręką na łokciu Harry'ego i zmarszczką między brwiami.

\- Nie, - przyznał Harry. Nie mógł tak otwarcie go w tej chwili okłamać. - Ale nie chcę teraz o tym rozmawiać.

Louis zabrał skarpetkę z jego dłoni z zatroskaniem i zaprowadził, aby usiadł na łóżku. - To w porządku. Powiesz, kiedy będziesz gotowy.

Nigdy nie będzie gotowy. Nie kiedy nawet nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę czuje.

\- Jest wcześnie - wypalił Harry, zimny pot zbierał się na jego skórze.

\- Właśnie wróciłem z wykładu. Nie wierzę, że masz dzisiaj tylko seminarium i to za cztery godziny. Ty szczęśliwy draniu.

Harry nie czuł się zbyt szczęśliwie w tej chwili, więc tylko wyciągnął swoją rękę póki Louis jej nie złapał, a wtedy owinął ją swoją i uniósł ich dłonie do policzka, dopóki dłużej nie czuł tak mdłości.

\- Chcesz żebym zrobił ci herbaty? - Louis zapytał delikatnie i cicho, w sposób, jaki zawsze to robił, gdy Harry kiepsko się czuł.

Harry tylko złapał ciaśniej jego dłoń i potarł nos o knykcie Louisa, jak pokręcił głową. - Miałem sen.

Co było prawdą.

\- Jeden z tych złych zatem?

Harry podniósł lewe ramię we wzruszeniu, mając nadzieję, iż Louis weźmie to za tak. To nie było.. złe. Tylko, być może za dobre. Bolesne, ponieważ nic z tego nie było prawdziwe.

\- Jak było na zajęciach?

Louis klapnął obok niego na łóżku, ich splecione ręce opadły na kolana Harry'ego. - W porządku. Uczyliśmy się trochę o produkcji na backstage. Mogłem zdobyć dla ciebie apaszkę z szafy.

\- Apaszkę? - zapytał, bawiąc się jego palcami, by się rozproszyć.

\- Zobaczyłem ją i pomyślałem o tobie, więc spytałem Clary czy mógłbym ją mieć - Louis wyjął z tylnej kieszeni skrawek obcisłego materiału w ładny, serduszkowy wzór i puścił dłoń Harry'ego, więc mógł przeczołgać się za niego. Zakopał ręce w jego włosach, bezcelowo je poprawiając. - Pomyślałem, że może fajnie wyglądać w twoich lokach - powiedział, w końcu zawiązując chustkę we włosach Harry'ego. - Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem jak patrzyłeś na te chustki w magazynie Perrie.

\- Dziękuję, - wyszeptał, jego oczy zachodziły gorącem. - Jest taka ładna. Kocham to.

Louis zawsze zauważał, prawda? Zawsze pamiętał malutkie detale i rzeczy, które ludzie lubili, zawsze myślał o innych nim pomyślał o sobie, a Harry po prostu.. kochał go. Kochał w nim wszystko.

\- Ty jesteś ładny - Louis powiedział z uśmiechem w głosie i układał się za nim, dopóki nie był cały owinięty wokół Harry'ego, podpródek opierając na jego ramieniu, a nogi otaczając wokół jego. Czuł, jakby jego serce miało wyrwać się z jego piersi.

Zastanawiał się jak mógł czuć do niego tak wiele bez uświadomienia sobie tego wcześniej. Zastanawiał się czy ktokolwiek mógł zobaczyć to wypisane na jego twarzy oprócz niego.

Nagle przypomniał sobie czas, kiedy miał 10 lat i zakradli się na strych jego babci. Na samym środku skrzypiącej podłogi skąpanej w złotym świetle, znajdowało się stare łóżko z miękkim materacem i sprężynami idealnymi do skakania.

Na zmianę rozbiegali się z pełnej predkości i rzucali do przodu. Louis nie był dość szybki, aby się odsunąć i Harry wylądował wprost na nim, podskakując, zarumieniony oraz odrobinę zdyszany, jak spojrzał na Louisa leżącego na plecach, z tak bliska.

I w tej chwili Harry pamiętał sposób, w jaki Louis wyglądał, z różowymi policzkami i słońcem rzucającym smugi na jego twarz przez okno na strychu. Dziesięcioletni Harry spojrzał w dół na rozchylone wargi Louisa i _sobie_ _wyobrażał_.Tylko przez sekundę, wyobrażał sobie jakie byłoby to uczucie, kiedy by się nachylił i go pocałował. Myśl o tym wstrząsnęła nim, by usiadł i od tego czasu o tym nie myślał.

Nie, aż do teraz. Teraz nie mógł myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.

\- Mogę schować stopy pod twoje nogi? Są zimne - odezwał się Louis, z ramionami ciasno wokół pasa Harry'ego.

Harry wydał z siebie słaby śmiech, rwąc materiał jeansów Louisa rozciągnięty na jego kolanie. Jego kilkudniowy zarost kłuł kark młodszego.

\- To dlatego nazwałeś mnie ładnym? Żebym był twoim osobistym grzejnikiem?

\- To zależy. Podziałało?

Harry ścisnął jego kolano, niecierpliwie i czule ze ściśniętą klatką piersiową. - A nie działa zawsze?

Skończył pracując nad swoim zadaniem z chłodnymi stopami Louisa wciśniętymi pod swoimi udami, gdy ten ucinał sobie drzemkę.

To nie miało znaczenia. Cokolwiek czuł... on po prostu kochał Louisa. Od zawsze. Tak długo jak miał go w swoim życiu, nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ sposób w jaki Louis go kochał zawsze był wystarczający. _Więcej_ niż wystarczający.

Harry nie pozwoliłby temu ich zmienić.

***

Z jakiegoś powodu Harry nie liczył na bezsilne zauważanie każdego rodzaju rzeczy, które nieumyślnie wcześniej ignorował. Jak to, jak Louis wyglądał przemoczony przez październikowy deszcz, kapiąc wodą w jego progu.

\- Pomocy.

Harry wciągnął go do środka i pośpieszył do szafy, żeby zdobyć czysty, suchy ręcznik. Do czasu gdy się odwrócił, Louis rozebrał się ze wszystkich swoich ubrań i stał tam w niczym, oprócz slipach praktycznie przylepionych do jego ud. I innych jego części. Harry potrzebował odwrócić wzrok właśnie kurwa teraz.

Zawsze doceniał ciało Louisa na najwyższym poziomie, nigdy nie pozwalając sobie o tym myśleć, ponieważ Louis _był_ _jego_ _najlepszym_ _przyjacielem_. Chociaż teraz, po prostu nie mógł się od tego powstrzymać. Jak pokonywał dystans między ich ciałami, pozwolił sobie przyznać się do tego, jak wilgotny, półnagi Louis sprawiał, że się czuł.

Odrobinę bezradnie, być może. Jakby chciał przejechać swoimi dłońmi po skroplonej deszczem skórze Louisa i zobaczyć jak czułby ją pod swoimi wargami.

Zamiast tego owinął wokół jego ramion ręcznik i podniósł jego róg, żeby wytrzeć zabłąkane krople deszczu na bladych policzkach Louisa. - Mam to głupie zadanie, które muszę skończyć, ale ty możesz zwinąć się pod moją kołdrą, jeśli chcesz.

\- Zrobię to - Louis powiedział słabo i tak, tak cicho. - Mogę pożyczyć parę twoich bokserek?

Harry przełknął z trudem i skinął, odwracając spojrzenie i obracając się na pięcie. - Wysusz się trochę, tak? Mam cię.

Mógł usłyszeć jak ręcznik opada na podłogę jak uklęknął przy swojej szafie, aby otworzyć szufladę z bielizną.

Rama łóżka zaskrzypiła.

Harry musiał zamknąć na parę sekund swoje oczy, ściskając krawędź szuflady. Nie mógł czuć się tak przytłoczony właśnie teraz. Nie kiedy jego najlepszy od trzynastu lat przyjaciel, prawdopodobnie leżał nagi w jego łóżku, a jego naga skóra dotykała pościeli Harry'ego.

Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażał, rzeczywistość zwyciężyła.

Louis był cały zwinięty pod kołdrą z niczym, oprócz wystającej twarzy z kwaśną miną, zaczerwienionymi i zmęczonymi oczami, a pod jego głową był rozłożony ręcznik, tak by nie zmoczył poduszki Harry'ego. - Co jeśli zachoruję?

Harry kochał go tak bardzo, iż czuł, że jego ciało jest zbyt małe, by to pomieścić. - Wtedy zrobię ci rosół. I herbatę. Zaopiekuję się tobą jak właściwy słowik.

Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i usunął mokry kosmyk jego włosów z twarzy, odkładając suchą bieliznę na materac. Te mokre leżały na środku pokoju Harry'ego jakby było to miejsce zbrodni. Louis zawsze to robił, zrzucał ubrania jak szedł, nigdy nie interesując się gdzie lądują, lub tym, czy ktoś później się o nie potknie.

Dobrą rzeczą było to, że Harry zawsze uznawał sprzątanie za relaksujące.

Louis kaszlnął, oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach. - Myślę, że jestem chory. Musiałem złapać śmiercionośną grypę - znów kaszlnął.

To był ten chłopak, który zazwyczaj grał w głównych rolach spektakli, które wystawiał jego kurs na uniwersytecie.

Harry mógł przejrzeć go na wylot. - Jeśli chcesz mojego rosołu, po prostu powiedz oszuście. Sądzę, że mam na niego składniki.

Louis ułożył kołdrę pod podbródek i się uśmiechnął.

Skończył robiąc rosół. Kiedy Louis jęknął i oblizał łyżkę do czysta, Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok.

***

\- Pośpiesz się, potrzebujemy poćwiczyć - Louis powiedział stanowczo w chwili, gdy Harry wyszedł ze swoich zajęć teatru.

Zamrugał, przestraszając się, kiedy jakiś student przepychał się obok niego łokciami.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział i odszedł w pośpiechu od drzwi, tak by nie stał w niczyim przejściu.

Louis chwycił jego rękę i praktycznie zaczął wyciągać go z budynku.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że będziesz na mnie czekał.

\- To była ostatnia chwila. Dla ciebie anulowałem bardzo ważne spotkanie z Liamem. Powinieneś się cieszyć.

Harry zachichotał, bo był to jego domyślny tryb na większość rzeczy przez niego powiedzianych. - Cieszę. Tak bardzo.

\- Dobrze. Musimy zdobyć dla nas jakąś czekoladę, bo jestem w potrzebie cukru, a wtedy będziemy planować.

Harry zakopał swoje pięty, dopóki Louis także nie musiał się zatrzymać. - Co planować?

Louis zmarszczył na niego brwi. - Na halloween! Jest za parę dni.

\- Oh - powiedział Harry, jego oczy urosły do szerokich rozmiarów. Halloween. I całowanie. I... całowanie Louisa. - My, um.. jest jakiś plan?

Louis wyglądał jakby Harry osobiście obraził całą jego rodzinę. - Cóż, co ty chciałeś robić? Po prostu tego spróbować?

\- Poniekąd? - Harry mógł poczuć palenie policzków, częściowo ponieważ tak, to jest dokładnie to o czym myślał i w większości, ponieważ dręczyły go sny o prawie całowaniu Louisa, nigdy nie będąc całkowicie w stanie złączyć ich usta, nim ten zniknął. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Harry nie spał za wiele.

Louis wypuścił westchnięcie i zaczął ponownie iść, wprowadzając Harry'ego z powrotem w ruch. - Teraz, to byłaby prawdziwa katastrofa. Wyglądałbyś jak przerażony kociak i prawdopodobnie skończył uderzając mnie głową, a wtedy byłaby to po prostu jedna wielka porażka. A ja nie chcę porażki. Zaplanujemy to do ostatniej sekundy-

\- Wiesz, jak na kogoś tak spontanicznego, jesteś trochę osobą, która lubi dyrygować.

\- Trochę? Jestem osobą, która lubi dyrygować, dziękuję za zauważenie po tylu latach znajomości - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego zadowolony z siebie, a kąciki jego oczu się zmarszczyły. Harry chciał przebiec palcami po tych małych zmarszczkach. Więc to zrobił. Puścił rękę Louisa i wygładził je kciukiem. 

\- W porządku z tobą? - zapytał, śmiejąc się.

\- W porządku. I ja tak, no wiesz. Zauważyłem.

Schylił głowę, jego uśmiech zmienił się w delikatny i osobisty. Tylko dla Harry'ego. Zawsze najbardziej lubił te uśmiechy Louisa.

***

\- Czemu tu siedzimy? - wyszeptał, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciwko Louisa w halloweenowej alejce w Asda, na ich głowach widniały fioletowe peruki. Kilka metrów dalej niezadowolony pracownik wykładał asortyment na półkę, lecz ich nie upomniał. Harry przypuszczał, że jej minimalna płaca nie była warta tego, by obchodzili ją nieznośni studenci.

\- Gdzie indziej moglibyśmy usiąść? - Louis spytał, chwytając z półki plastikowy kubek ze szkieletem i obrócił go w ręce. - Myślisz, że powinienem go wziąć? Na herbatę.

\- Nie - powiedział Harry i zabrał go z jego dłoni. Czasem Louis potrzebował go, aby był głosem rozsądku, szczególnie kiedy przychodziło do rzeczy, których nigdy by nie użył.

\- Dobra - Louis powiedział wydymając wargi. - Zgaduję, że masz rację.

\- Możesz mieć czekoladowe pająki - pozwolił, uśmiechając się kiedy Louis się wyszczerzył.

\- Ekstra! - wrzucił na swoje kolana opakowanie pająków z czekolady.

\- Więc, czy my.. no wiesz-

\- Tak. Tak, my tak - rozchylił wargi i spotkał wzrok młodszego. Oboje zaczęli chichotać. Pracownik spojrzał na nich gniewnie, następnie wracając do wypakowywania.

\- O boże. Co jeśli będę okropny?

Louis klepnął żartobliwie jego kolano. - Przestań. Dlatego to zaplanujemy. Nie będzie niezręcznie. To będzie najlepszy ustawiony pocałunek jaki świat kiedykolwiek widział. Moja duma i reputacja od tego zależą, wiesz.

\- Gadasz takie bzdury - jęknął, zastanawiając się dlaczego zamiast tutaj, nie usiedli w alejce z mrożonkami. Przynajmniej nie byłoby mu tak gorąco. - Będziesz świetny. Ja jestem tym, który to zepsuje.

\- Nie zepsujesz. Poprowadzę cię.

Ta myśl nie powinna zmienić Harry'ego w wiercący się bałagan.

Próbował pozbyć się obrazów Louisa prowadzącego go na inne sposoby ze swojego umysłu. To nie pomagało ułatwić jego niepokoju tą całą sprawą.

\- Nie denerwuj się - powiedział Louis, podnosząc się na kolana i włócząc się, żeby usiąść przy Harrym, tak by byli obok siebie, masując delikatnie jego udo. - Dam ci pierwszy sygnał. Jak, powiem 'pomaluj mnie jak jednego z twoich francuskich chłopaków'. I wtedy po prostu zostaniesz nieruchomo i pozwolisz mi zrobić resztę. Sądzę, że dobrym czasem byłaby pierwsza godzina imprezy. Ludzie będą wstawieni wystarczająco żeby tego nie analizować, ale nie będą zbyt pijani żeby nawet nie zauważyć.

Harry przygryzł wargę , wdzięczny, że długie, sztuczne włosy peruki zasłaniały bok jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. - Brzmi... dobrze.

\- Harry, nie musimy tego robić.

\- Chcę, - powiedział zbyt szybko i szczerze. - Ja chcę. Ja.. ja tylko chcę, żeby przestał mnie zadręczać. I jak, dziękuję. Za robienie tego. Za to, że zawsze tutaj dla mnie jesteś.

Guy podrywał go mniej, prawdopodobnie ponieważ Harry był zbyt pochłonięty własnymi problemami żeby nawet odpowiadać na natrętne komentarze. Harry wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć Louisowi, ale.. tak jakby, _kurwa_. Chciał tego. Musiał zobaczyć czy poczuje coś innegi niż 'miło, ale z nutą rozczarowania'. Jeśli nie, będzie mógł po prostu wrócić do bycia najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa bez ciągłego zastanawiania się co jeśli. A jeśli tak.. wtedy przynajmniej będzie posiadał to jedno wspomnienie. 

\- Jesteś naiwniakiem - powiedział ciepło Louis, wstając i wyciągając rękę, aby pomóc mu podnieść się z podłogi. - No dalej, wracajmy do ciebie. Nie będę cię całował w Asda.

Harry potknął się i prawie zrzucił całą półkę śmiejących się szkieletów.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. rozdział 3

Harry musiał pozbyć się Louisa z pokoju tak szybko jak jest to w granicach ludzkiej możliwości. To była sprawa nagłego wypadku.

Przerażony, zobaczył dildo, które po umyciu zapomniał odłożyć, stojące pionowo na szafce nocnej pod oknem jak trofeum, gdy Louis beztrosko wszedł za nim i skopał swoje buty.

Harry zastygł, rozważając wypchnięcie Louisa ze swojego pokoju i udawanie, że ma w nim plagę mrówek albo-

Za późno. Louis siedział już na łóżku, zdejmując skarpetki i układając się na nim. Harry był zbyt sparaliżowany, żeby nawet to skomentować.

Okej. W porządku. Może nie zauważy. Harry będzie musiał po prostu utrzymywać jego uwagę z dala od tej strony pokoju i subtelnie pozbyć się go, kiedy tylko Louis będzie rozproszony.

\- Będziesz tak po prostu tam stał i dziwacznie się na mnie gapił?

Dźwięk jego głosu wprawił Harry'ego z powrotem w ruch. Czuł jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w swojego rodzaju maniakalny uśmiech, kiedy spieszył się żeby usiąść obok Louisa, tak aby kiedy odwróci się do niego twarzą, będzie tyłem do szafki nocnej.

Był tak bardzo, bardzo udupiony.* I nie w ten sam sposób co zeszłej nocy.

Teraz naprawdę nie był czas na rozmyślanie o nim, ujeżdżającym to dildo. Tylko że nie mógł przestać.

_Nie patrz na to, nie patrz na to do cholery._

\- Nie ugryzę cię - odezwał się starszy, poklepując swoje kolana jakby przywoływał Harry'ego, aby usiadł na jego podołku. Był to poniekąd widok, którego z pewnością musiał w tej chwili unikać.

\- Będę w tym beznadziejny! Nie, to znaczy - przestań myśleć o ssaniu do jasnej cholery** - Nie robiłem tego.. za wiele.

Louis naprawdę nie miał prawa do wyglądania tak delikatnie, kiedy Harry był w takiej sytuacji.

\- Wiem, skarbie. Dlatego to robimy. Żeby nie było, eh, cóż.. niezręcznie, tak sądzę.

\- Hej - Harry wydął wargi, tracąc swój zapał. - Więc myślisz, że będę w tym zły.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. My tylko nigdy, no wiesz, nie całowaliśmy się _tak._ Ty i ja. To normalne, że nie pójdzie nam najlepiej. Więc będziemy mogli pozbyć się teraz tej niezdarności, a później nie ośmieszymy się przez wyglądanie jakbyśmy nigdy wcześniej nie całowali się - Louis powiedział, bawiąc się swoim tshirtem, jak zwykł to robić kiedy się denerwował.

Wiedza, że Louis także się tym denerwował, sprawiła, iż wszystko było mniej przerażające.

\- Też jesteś zdenerwowany? - spytał Harry, opadając na łóżko obok niego.

Louis wypuścił z siebie śmiech, gapiąc się w podłogę. - Taa, tak. Trochę. Kurwa. Sorry.

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj. Jak, nienawidzę być tym, który sra teraz ze strachu.

Louis zachichotał głośno i tak uroczo, że Harry chciał wziąć jego twarz w dłonie i patrzeć na niego przez lata.

\- Choć to tylko my. Tylko ty. Będziemy okej. Racja? - zapytał, rzucając Harry'emu szybkie spojrzenie, szukając zapewnienia.

Bez względu na to co Harry czuł, on wiedział. Będzie z nimi w porządku. Ich dwójka, oni mogli przejść przez wszystko. - Tak. Będziemy okej. Obiecuję.

Louis skinął do siebie i przekręcił na bok, dopóki nie ułożył się przodem do Harry'ego ze zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy. Przypomniało to młodszemu czas, gdy Louis przysiągł, że na jego trzynaste urodziny upiecze ciasteczka. Nie były zbyt jadalne, ale dał z siebie wszystko i to wszystko co się liczyło. Teraz było to samo.

\- Jak mnie chcesz? - Harry zapytał, naśladując jego pozycję, oblizując nerwowo wargi. Kiedy zobaczył jak wzrok Louisa opada na jego usta, bicie jego serca wzrosło podwójnie. Dłońmi wytarł uda, opierając się chęci sprawdzenia czy jego wargi nie są zbyt suche.

\- Um, w porządku - Louis podniósł się na kolana i przeczołgał na środek łóżka Harry'ego, z powrotem siadając na swoich pośladkach. - Powinniśmy się wygodnie ułożyć, jak.. chcesz na mnie usiąść? Możemy też zrobić to w drugą stronę.

Umysł Harry'ego omal nie spowodował zwarcia. - Czy mógłbym, - przełknął ciężko. - Mogę usiąść przy ścianie a ty możesz, wiesz, usiąść na moich kolanach?

Harry zdał sobię sprawę z wady jego propozycji w chwili, gdy to zrobili, z Louisem siedzącym okrakiem na jego udach. Złapał jego kolana, próbując utrzymać swój umysł pustym jak Louis schował za jego plecami poduszkę, tak by mógł wygodnie oprzeć się o ścianę.

\- Spójrz na mnie - Louis powiedział, gładząc dłonią jego policzek. - Denerwujesz się, no nie? Wiesz, że w ogóle nie musimy tego robić.

Harry pokręcił głową, jego gardło ciasne, a głos trochę szorstki. - Chcę. Obiecuję. Ja tylko.. nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że jestem w tym okropny.

\- Nie pomyślę tak - obie dłonie Louisa teraz go dotykały, delikatnie otulając boki jego twarzy. Ludzie, którzy nie znali Louisa często uważali go za nieprzyjemnego, błędnie interpretowali jego żarty jako niegrzeczne. Nie znali go tak, jak Harry, tych cichych jego części i sposobu w jaki zawsze sprawiał, że Harry się śmiał. - Po prostu nie liż mojej całej twarzy albo nie przechodź od razu do badania migdałków i będzie w porządku.

Wywołało to u Harry'ego śmiech, uwalniając część napięcia, przez które jego mięśnie były spięte. - Nikt tak nie robi.

Louis uniósł brwi. - Zdziwiłbyś się.

\- Serio? - zapytał, opierając ręce na wierzchu ud Louisa, po prostu dotykając, by poczuć go bliżej.

\- Niestety, tak - Louis zaczął kręcić się na nim i Harry kompletnie zapomniał o czym myślał. - Teraz, kiedy się pochylę, po prostu zamknij oczy i rozchyl trochę usta. Jeszcze bez języka.

Jeszcze?

\- Co- - tył jego głowy spotkał poduszkę wepchniętą pomiędzy jego plecy a ścianę, kciuki Louisa śledziły kontury jego kości policzkowych.

\- Shh, zamknij je.

\- Dobrze - wyszeptał, pozwalając swoim powiekom się zamknąć, kiedy poczuł jak Louis się pochyla, a kosmyk jego grzywki łaskocze jego twarz.

Opuszek kciuka starszego zjechał na wargi Harry'ego, delikatnie pocierając kącik jego ust. - Zwilż usta.

Harry to zrobił, chwytając jego uda tak mocno, że był zaskoczony że jeszcze go nie upomniał. Zamiast tego, jego kciuk przycisnął jego wilgotną dolną wargę, a czubek nosa zderzył się z tym Harry'ego, kiedy nachylił się tak blisko, że Harry czuł jak dostaje zawrotów głowy.

\- To tyle. Teraz pozwól mi tylko, - kciuk Louisa przejechał po jego wardze ostatni raz, zanim jego oddech połaskotał usta Harry'ego wystarczająco, aby stał się chory z nerwów i podekscytowania, jego ręce się trzęsły. - Oddaj pocałunek, w porządku?

Jakby Harry mógł, jak gdyby mógł zrobić coś innego niż siedzieć tutaj, trzęsąc się i kurczowo trzymając Louisa jak ostatniej deski ratunku, gdy ich rozchylone wargi w końcu się zetknęły, cierpiąc aby zamknąć dystans między nimi.

Pierwszy dotyk ich ust był delikatny i z wahaniem, i Harry zastanawiał się czy serce Louisa działało tak szybko jak jego, czy czuł jakby ziemia pod nim się zapadała, a ich pocałunek był jedyną trwałą rzeczą.

To uczucie nie miało takie być.

Ich usta przycisnęły się do siebie mocniej, gorąco, wilgotno oraz elektryzująco, kończąc ciche westchnięcie, którego Harry nie był pewien czy należało do niego. Ledwo się nawet poruszał, zbyt przytłoczony wybuchem złotego błysku w swojej piersi, aby zrobić coś oprócz delikatnego złapania jego dolnej wargi i zassania jej, a jego nos wypełnił się nikłym zapachem płynu po goleniu Louisa, który zawsze powodował, że trącał nosem jego policzki.

Uda Louisa były napięte pod dłońmi Harry'ego, materiał jego jeansów szorstki, kiedy chciał poczuć jego skórę. Cholera jasna, chciał. Chciał poczuć Louisa wszędzie jak przechylił swoją głowę i złączył ich usta bardziej stanowczo, płonąc od każdego otarcia warg, dopóki ich zęby niezdarnie się nie zderzyły.

Odsunęli się od siebie z głośnym odgłosem cmoknięcia.

\- Przepraszam - wychrypiał Harry, jego głowa wirowała, bo kiedy oblizał usta, wciąż mógł posmakować pocałunek Louisa, czubek jego języka przez przypadek przejechał po rochylonych wargach Louisa, ponieważ nie odsunął się wystarczająco daleko.

\- Działasz szybko - dokuczył odrobinę pozbawiony tchu jak poprawiał się na podołku Harry'ego. Harry musiał ugryźć wnętrze policzka, uszy paliły, ponieważ nie chciał lizać ust Louisa w taki sposób.

\- To było, ja nie-

\- Jest okej, ja wiem - Louis uspokoił go, wślizgując palce we włosy Harry'ego, żeby pieścić podstawę jego czaszki. Harry chciał zwinąć się obok niego i przestać myśleć, chciał przyciągnąć go do siebie nieprzyzwoicie blisko i przycisnąć koniuszki palców do zakrzywienia jego pośladków, dokładnie poniżej pasa.

\- Czy my, - Harry zadrżał. - Chciałeś zrobić tą inną rzecz?

Louis zatrzymał się, ciężko przełykając. - Nie musimy.

\- Ja, um - starał nie jąkać się, bawiąc się szlufką spodni Louisa. - Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Nim mógł złapać oddech, Louis przechylał głowę w górę i ich wargi ponownie się spotkały, czubek jego języka przebiegł po ustach Harry'ego i wsunął się do środka.

Harry czuł przyjemność przebiegającą w dół jego kręgosłupa i osadzającą się w brzuchu, tracąc głowę, kiedy ich języki w końcu się spotkały. Całowali się długo i mokro oraz głęboko, i Harry wiedział wtedy, że żaden pocałunek kiedykolwiek nie wywoła u niego takiego uczucia.

Louis nagle się oderwał, zostawiając Harry'ego pochylającego się do przodu z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, zanim wziął się w garść i zamknął swoje usta.

Przez długi moment, żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Mógł poczuć napięcie w ciele Louisa i nie mógł się powstrzymać od uczucia zażenowania, że być może posunął się za daleko, że zbyt oczywiste było jak bardzo mu się podobało. Że może Louis oderwał się tak szybko, bo Harry był w tym okropny.

\- Czy to - przeciągnął samogłoski, jego słowa zostały w tyle gardła, ponieważ próbował nie oddychać za szybko i nie wyglądać jakby właśnie przeżył najlepszy pocałunek w swoim życiu. Jego głowa wirowała. - Czy byłem tak okropny jak się tego spodziewałeś?

\- Hej - powiedział Louis w końcu się odrobinę rozluźniając, palce zwijając we włosach Harry'ego. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że będziesz okropny i ja.. zgaduję, że mamy się dobrze? To było, eh... myślę, że tutaj skończyliśmy. Wszystko zrobione. Próba skończona. Gotowi na-

\- Louis - dłonie młodszego paliły w miejscu gdzie spoczywały na jego udach, a spodnie były tylko trochę za ciasne w okolicach krocza, nawet jeśli czuł, że jego stopy w końcu stąpały po twardej powierzchni, po odczuwalnych godzinach niestabilności. - Załapałem.

Dla Louisa, nie było to niczym więcej jak udawanym pocałunkiem. Takim, którego nie chciał próbować ponownie.

Nagle Harry poczuł się jak dowcip, głupio za poczucie się w taki sposób, wstydził się, ponieważ jego serce nie przestało łomotać naprzeciw żeber tak mocno, że trudno było mu oddychać.

\- Przepraszam - Harry przeprosił, przenosząc spojrzenie na gardło Louisa, więc nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy.

\- Przepraszasz za co? - spytał, niepewnie biorąc policzki Harry'ego w dłonie, jakby nie był całkiem pewien czy powinien go dotykać.

Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową, ponieważ nie chciał kłamać i udawać, iż to nie było przez sposób w jaki Louis sprawił, że się poczuł. Wybrał półprawdę, ramiona ciasno owinął wokół talii Louisa żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej, wystarczająco, aby schować twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. - Robisz to dla mnie i to jest tak, że ty nawet nic z tego nie masz i to głupie, to jak całuję jest głupie. Znienawidziłeś całowanie mnie, prawda?

\- Harry, nie. No weź. Oczywiście, że tego nie nienawidzę. Jakbym mógł? - Louis oparł policzek na czubku jego głowy i nie mógł przestać myśleć _proszę okłam mnie._ \- To było miłe.

Miłe. To było miłe.

Harry czuł jakby iskry między ich ustami kiedy je rozłączyli i wtedy ponownie spotkali, mogły rozświetlić upadającą gwiazdę.

Dla Louisa, to było miłe.

\- Ta.

\- Harry - powiedział Louis jak gdyby w jakiś sposób mógł poczuć ból biegnący w dół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Nie mógł. - Jesteś smutny. Proszę, nie chciałem-

\- Ja tylko - uciął mu. Dlaczego przy Louisie czuł się jak w domu? Kiedy zaczął tak się czuć i dlaczego Harry był tak ślepy dla tego, co to znaczyło? - Jestem w tym zły, racja? Po prostu nie chcesz mi tego mówić. Jak, muszę być-

_Taki, że nie chcesz mnie ponownie pocałować._

\- Nie, to nie to co ja.. _nie._ Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że byłeś zły-

Mimo wszystko nie chciał słuchać tego, jak Louis kłamie. - Załapałem. Nie do końca jestem w tym ekspertem. Nie wiem co robię. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie robiłem.. um, tej całej rzeczy z francuskim pocałunkiem.

\- Przecież to nieprawda. Ten dzieciak James i randki na które chodziłeś, na pewno-

To obrzydliwe, ciężkie uczucie w dole jego brzucha rozpoznał w sporym stopniu jako wstyd. - Nie do końca.

Z każdą chwilą, serce Harry'ego biło coraz szybciej.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Po prostu tego nie robiłem - powiedział obronnie, życząc sobie, by mógł po prostu wstać i odejść od uczucia, które nie opuściłoby jego piersi. - Obiecałem Jamesowi, że nie powiem że wszystko co robiliśmy to rozmawianie. I próbowałem.. próbowałem całować osoby z którymi chodziłem na randki i to było w porządku. Lubiłem to. Ja tylko.. nie lubiłem tego wystarczająco żeby, jak, utrzymywać to.

Nie było przy tym żadego połączenia. Było to fajne, przyjemne nawet, ale nie było niczym więcej. Nie chciał dawać żadnemu z nich sprzecznych sygnałów i pozwalać zajść temu dalej, niż czuł się z tym komfortowo.

Zawsze czegoś w tym brakowało.

Nigdy nie czuł, jakby to było to. Jak całowanie Louisa.

Louis się cofnął. Harry czuł jego wzrok, mając nadzieję, że nie może przejrzeć go na wylot. - Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, jak.. wiesz, że nigdy bym z ciebie nie żartował. Nie za to.

\- Wiem, ale po prostu.. byłem, nie wiem. Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że coś jest ze mną nie tak.

\- Nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał - Louis odsunął zabłąkane loki z jego twarzy. Harry wciąż nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, tylko intensywnie wbijał wzrok na konstelację malutkich piegów na policzku Louisa.

Czuł jak się w środku rozpada.

\- Wiem o tym - odezwał się cicho, pamiętając jak miał Louisa zwiniętego na swoim łóżku z dzieciństwa, płaczącego cicho w poduszkę Harry'ego po odejściu taty. To był jeden z tych kilku razy, kiedy Louis wolał być małą łyżeczką, a Harry czuł jakby ktoś wypruł jego płuca i przyszpilił je do ziemi. - Nie jest mi smutno, obiecuję, po prostu.. - _czuję jakbym się rozpadł kawałek po kawałku i został poskładany w nieprawidłowy sposób._

Kiedy usta Louisa dotknęły kącika jego warg, serce Harry'ego podskoczyło do gardła. - Przepraszam, że jestem takim idiotą. To nie było tylko miłe. Byłeś dobry. Naprawdę, naprawdę dobry. Po prostu nie chciałem posunąć się za daleko i sprawić, że poczujesz się niekomfortowo.

Ścisnął Louisa mocniej w bezradnym wysiłku, aby powstrzymać swoje ręce od drżenia. - Nie musisz mnie okłamywać.

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego. Wiesz, że nie zrobiłbym. Powiedziałbym ci gdybyś był okropny, ale _nie_ byłeś. Spójrz na mnie - chwycił podbródek Harry'ego, poważny i zdeterminowany jak powiedział - Twoje umiejętności całowania są cudowne, Harry. Przepraszam, że nie jestem lepszy w słowach, ale mam to na myśli.

Trudno było mu nie uwierzyć, kiedy wyglądał tak szczerze.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale się uśmiechnął, bo to było tym, co Louis mu robił. Nienawidził i kochał go za to.

\- Wystarczająco dobre żeby zrobić w tym karierę? - starał się zażartować, czując zażenowanie za zachowanie się w taki sposób, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Louis nigdy nie byłby przeciwko niemu. Harry nienawidził tego jak czasami potrzebował być utwierdzany w sprawach, w których nie był pewny siebie.

\- To znaczy, byciem tym całym żigolakiem możesz zarobić więcej niż przy większości prac, bądźmy szczerzy - wyszeptał, przyciskając swój uśmiech do policzka Harry'ego.

Harry zaśmiał się słabo, zaciskając oczy.

\- Zatem nigdy- - Louis zaczął, a wtedy uciął, leniwie pocierając tył jego karku. - Nieważne.

\- Co? - Harry zapytał wbrew sobie, wiedząc gdzie to zmierzało i niepewny czy chciał w ogóle o tym rozmawiać.

\- Nigdy nie całowałeś żadnej z osób, z którą byłeś na randce? Tak jak należy, to znaczy. Ta cała rzecz. Z małym zabawianiem się.

Harry czuł jak jego twarz się czerwieni, zastanawiając się czy Louis mógł to zobaczyć. - Masz na myśli pod ubraniami?

\- Tsa - palce Louisa wślizgnęły się z powrotem w jego włosy, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w niestałym oddechu. Harry mógł ledwo kontrolować swój własny. - Ja tylko.. to znaczy, nigdy o tym nie mówisz i nie chciałem pytać, więc powiedz mi żebym się odpieprzył jeśli jestem zbyt wścibski.

\- Jest okej - czuł się rozdarty między odepchnięciem Louisa i schowaniem w łazience, a zostaniem właśnie tutaj, ponieważ bez względu na to jak czuł się zażenowany, zawsze miał słabość do bycia w centrum całkowitej uwagi Louisa. - Nie, to prawda. Jak no, pamiętasz Daniela-

Louis zadrwił.

\- W każdym razie - powiedział, głosem otoczonym szorstkością, żołwim tempem. - On próbował. To było.. ja nie chciałem. Byłem za młody, tak myślę. I wtedy po prostu, nie wiem.. Chciałem to zrobić z kimś kogo kocham, a to się jeszcze nie stało. To lamerskie, wiem.

\- Nie jest - powiedział cicho Louis, wiercąc się na nim. - Powinieneś robić jedynie to, z czym czujesz się komfortowo. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby się spieszyć.

Kilka centymetrów bliżej i Louis dowiedziałby się jak bardzo Harry zaczynał oddziaływać na to, na posiadanie Louisa na swoich kolanach, jego ciepło podgrzewało wykończenie nerwowe Harry'ego. - Wiem.

\- Harry - jego ręka zacisnęła się we włosach Harry'ego w sposób, który był bliski bólu, nieświadomie wysyłając iskry w dół jego kręgosłupa, wprost do podbrzusza.

Harry zamrugał powoli oczami, by je otworzyć, czując się bezradnym przed Louisem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ten nagle się odsuwał.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Przepraszam, - Louis odwrócił się, podnosząc na swoje kolana. - Nie chcę cię przyniatać.

\- Nie jesteś taki ciężki.

\- Tak, ale twoje nogi szybko dostają skurczy - dłoń Louisa przejechała po długości szyi Harry'ego jakby nawet nie był tego świadomy, kciukiem gładząc jego skórę. I odwrócił wzrok. On _odwrócił wzrok._ \- Czekaj. Czy-

Harry szarpnął się niespodziewanie, gwałtownie odzyskując świadomość, omal całkowicie nie spychając Louisa ze swoich kolan, kiedy podążył za jego wzrokiem.

\- Czy to dildo na twojej szafce nocnej?

Umysł Harry'ego stał się pusty.

\- Um-

\- Hej, to jest to które ci dałem! - Louis brzmiał prawie na zaskoczonego, jego oczy rozszerzyły się jak Harry próbował znaleźć odpowiedź i żałośnie poległ.

Sięgnął do Louisa, ale był zbyt wolny. Louis już wygramolił się z jego kolan i czołgał się po łóżku, by dosięgnąć szafki nocnej, jakby właśnie znalazł swój prezent świąteczny.

Harry chciał wykopać sobie dołek i po prostu leżeć w nim przez resztę swojego życia.

\- To nie tak jak to wygląda - było pierwszą rzeczą, którą zdołał powiedzieć, kiedy tylko w końcu odzyskał swój głos, czubki jego uszu paliły do tego stopnia, iż zastanawiał się czy staną w ogniu. _Kłamca, kłamca, kłamca._

Louis spojrzał na niego ponad ramieniem, uśmiechając odrobinę, jak gdyby mógł czytać mu w myślach. - Naprawdę?

\- Używam tego jako, um... przycisk do papieru? Mówiłem ci.

\- W porządku.

Harry znał to złośliwe spojrzenie. Ono zawsze wpakowywało ich w kłopoty.

Próbował złapać Louisa za kostkę w chwili, gdy zeskoczył z łóżka i podniósł jasnoróżowe dildo, potrząsając nim. - Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko jeśli zrobię _to._

Harry był kurwa martwy.

Wydrapał się z łóżka, gotów walczyć o dildo w rękach Louisa, bo nawet jeśli użył kondoma i je umył, było w jego tyłku zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. - Louis, nie.

\- To tylko przycisk do papieru!

Pacnął dłoń Harry'ego i wskoczył z powrotem na materac, uśmiechając maniakalnie jak uniósł je triumfalnie nad swoją głowę.

\- Louis, oddaj to albo ja-

\- Ty co?

Nim Louis mógł zeskoczyć, Harry zacisnął ramiona wokół jego ud, swój nagły krzyk - Pieprzyłem się nim, ty idioto! - ledwie stłumił w brzuchu Louisa.

Louis stracił swoją równowagę, kończyny zaczęły mu się plątać, gdy Harry potknął się do tyłu i pociągnął go za sobą. Wpadł w ramiona młodszego, piszcząc, a dildo uderzyło tył nogi Harry'ego.

Przypadkowo przejechał dłonią po tyłku Louisa _mocno,_ żeby powstrzymać go od upadku. Oboje zastygli, dłoń Harry'ego wciąż spoczywała na naprężonym zakrzywieniu jego pośladków.

\- O mój boże - powiedział, spiesząc się, by odłożyć Louisa na dół, nie do końca pewien przez co wariował bardziej: fakt, że właśnie przyznał, iż regularnie pieprzył się zabawką, którą najlepszy kumpel dał mu w żarcie, czy to że klepnął wspomnianego najlepszego kumpla dość mocno, że usłyszano to w drugim pokoju i mógł poczuć jak kutas Louisa drga na to uderzenie.

On właśnie przez przypadek pobudził Louisa poprzez klepnięcie go w tyłek, _o boże, o boże._

Louis miał czerwoną twarz i rozczochrane włosy, które były na całej jego twarzy. Harry miał nagłe pragnienie pochylenia go nad biurkiem i dania mu klapsów.

Jeśli Louis spojrzałby w dół, z pewnością wiedziałby, że uczucia Harry'ego są z dala od platonicznych.

Stali tutaj naprzeciw siebie, zawieszeni w czasie, oddychając ciężko, dildo Harry'ego wciąż w ręce Louisa.

\- Louis, oddaj mi to.

Louis zamrugał, a następnie zniknął, skacząc w stronę okna Harry'ego, otwierając je i wyrzucając przez nie dildo jakby było z ognia.

\- Oh, pierdoły - powiedział wprost, ręką zasłaniając swoje usta jak odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby wycelować swoje spojrzenie na zszokowaną, niedowierzającą twarz Harry'ego.

Louis właśnie rzucił dildo Harry'ego za okno.

\- Louis!

\- Przepraszam!

\- Co jeśli ktoś jest na dole? - Co jeśli Louis właśnie zabił kogoś sztucznym penisem?

Harry pokonał krótki dystans między nimi i oboje wychylili się, wyrzucając z siebie westchnięcie ulgi, kiedy nie zobaczyli nikogo leżącego bez przytomności.

Zamknął okno w oszołomieniu i obrócił się twarzą do Louisa.

Louis przełknął z trudem. - Dam ci nowe.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty właśnie- - zamrugał. Wtedy zamrugał znowu. Całe napięcie, które gromadziło się w nim odkąd się obudził, w końcu zniknęło.

Podszedł do Louisa, chwytając go za ramiona jak śmiech wstrząsnął jego całym ciałem, a kolana się zachwiały. Był taki głupi, tak głupio zakochany w Louisie i nie było nic co mógł z tym zrobić.

Louis starał się go przytrzymać, ale wtedy zaczął także się śmiać, tym zziajanym, wysokim chichotem, którego rzadko pozwalał komukolwiek usłyszeć. Upadli na podłogę, brzuch Harry'ego bolał tak bardzo, że zaczynał sapać bez żadnego dźwięku opuszczającego jego usta, ich dłonie chwytały się nawzajem.

\- Ty właśnie- - wysapał, czołem uderzając w te Louisa. Był bliski posikania swoich spodni, ale to było okej. To było w porządku. Nie chciał przestać się śmiać, nie chciał myśleć o bałaganie w który się wpakował.

\- Tak mi- - Louis śmiał się przy policzku Harry'ego, parskając jak prosię. - Przepraszam!

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć-

\- My właśnie-

Śmiali się tak bardzo, że ktoś zaczął walić w sąsiednią ścianę, żeby ich uciszyć, co tylko ich znowu pobudziło.

Do czasu aż się uciszyli, mając chrypkę i zaszklone oczy, Harry był zmuszony przyznać przed samym sobą trzy rzeczy. Pierwsza, był desperacko zakochany w Louisie. Druga, nigdy nie może mu powiedzieć. I trzecia, jedyna rzecz która utrzymywała go od zezłoszczenia się przez jego frustrację seksualną, właśnie została dosłownie wyrzucona przez okno.

***

\- Niall, jestem w kłopotach - Harry ogłosił jak tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi w pokoju Nialla.

Niall zamrugał na niego ze swojego łóżka, ubrany w nic oprócz skarpetek nie do pary i bokserek ze Spongeboba. - Okej.

\- Jesteś na haju? - zapytał podejrzliwie. - Mogę trochę?

\- Nie i nie - powiedział żałośnie, przewracając się na brzuch i mamrocząc coś w poduszkę.

Harry oczekiwał Nialla brzdękającego na gitarze, czy oglądającego po raz setny Prawo Ulicy, nie w takim... depresyjnym stanie. - Dobrze z tobą?

Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i pogłaskał jego owłosioną łydkę. Może powinien zrobić mu zupy.

\- Myślę, że mam męską grypę - wychrypiał, stękając. Wyglądał jakby nie brał dzisiaj prysznica, a pokój pachniał stęchłym powietrzem i popcornem. - Liam powiedział mi dziś, że ją miał. Założe się, że złapałem ją od niego i teraz umieram.

\- Co to do diabła jest męska grypa? - Harry zapytał, ściskając kostkę Nialla, nim puścił. - Liam nie miał grypy. Był trochę przeziębiony i było to wieki temu. Nie mogłeś zarazić się teraz.

\- Oh.

\- Ale wciąż mogłeś mnie ostrzec, żebym nie przychodził, nigdy bym się do ciebie nie zbliżył. Co jeśli złapię od ciebie męską grypę?

Niall posłał mu złe spojrzenie. - Przestań ze mnie żartować.

On nawet nie wyglądał na takiego chorego.

\- Jeśli zrobisz mi zupę, będę udawał, że słucham twojego narzekania - Niall wymruczał w poduszkę, wolno mrugając na Harry'ego. Zaproponował ciężki interes.

\- Pomidorowa?

Niall się wyszczerzył.

Piętnaście minut i lepiej wygladający Niall później, Harry znalazł siebie siedzącego na biurku, oglądając swojego przyjaciela wylewającego łyżkę zupy na swoją pierś. Niall dał z siebie wszystko, żeby to zlizać.

\- Przepraszam, że nie jest domowej roboty. Nie miałem produktów.

\- Jest dobrze - powiedział Niall. Ktoś naprawdę powinien porozmawiać z nim o jego hipochondrii. Lub zdolnościach do manipulacji, jeśli była to tylko sztuczka, by zyskać sympatię i darmowe jedzenie.

Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że było to jednym z tych. Jeśli miał opiekować się kimś chorym, powinien być to Louis.

\- Teraz możesz narzekać - powiedział łaskawie Niall i teraz, kiedy Harry miał czas, aby pomyśleć, czuł jakąś blokadę. Od czego powinien zacząć?

\- Jesteś zakochany w Louisie zatem?

\- Co- - omal nie spadł z biurka, zapadając w ciszę. Jego usta były rozdziawione i po prostu nie był w stanie do cholery ich zamknąć. - Jak-

Niall westchnął i odłożył pustą miskę na bok, wydrapując się z łóżka, by wskoczyć w workowate spodnie dresowe i co wyglądało na nie-do-końca-świeżą koszulkę.

\- Przejdźmy się - było wszystkim co powiedział zanim nałożył bluzę i zostawił Harry'ego, patrzącego za nim w panice.

***

Powietrze na zewnątrz pachniało jak jesienne liście oraz przesiąknięta deszczem ziemia, lecz Harry nie mógł nawet odpowiednio się tym cieszyć, ponieważ Niall patrzył na niego wszechwiedząco, oczekując od niego, by przemówił.

\- Więc - zaproponował, ręce wtykając w kieszenie swojej bluzy. Miała logo Derby County na plecach. Jeśli Louis by tutaj był, skrytykowałby go za to. - W końcu to przyznajesz?

\- Przyznaję, - powiedział Harry, po raz pierwszy na głos. - Jestem w nim zakochany.

Nie czuł się przez to inaczej. Zupełnie tak beznadziejnie jak wtedy, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Dość długo ci to zajęło.

Harry zwiesił głowę i kopnął kamień na swojej drodze. Poleciał w dół chodnika i zniknął w kałuży deszczu. Sklepy wciąż były otwarte i ludzie mijali ich bez obdarowania ich drugim spojrzeniem. Harry zastanawiał się jak wiele z nich też beznadziejnie zakochało się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

\- Jestem taki oczywisty?

\- Dla każdego kto nie jest Louisem? Tak, kolego.

Prawie zapytał, tak desperacko ciekawy czy być może, możliwie Louis czuł to w ten sam sposób, a Harry po prostu nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Na koniec, nie zrobił tego. Nigdy nie zachowałby się tak za jego plecami.

\- Tak czy tak, to nie ma znaczenia. Nigdy nie zamierzam mu powiedzieć. To tylko wszystko by zniszczyło.

\- Hej, co to za pesymizm? - Niall wyjął rękę z kieszeni, żeby ścisnąć ramię Harry'ego. - Mówię ci, wypieprz go albo mu obciągnij, czy cokolwiek do cholery byś zrobił i wszystko załatwione.

Harry zachichotał, a jego oczy szczypały. To był tylko wiatr, to wszystko. - Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym z Louisem.

\- Powiedziałbym, że jestem cholernie urażony, ale tak naprawdę nie jestem - Niall klepnął jego ramię ostatni raz, zanim wciągnął go do swojego ulubionego sklepu muzycznego. - Może powinieneś. No wiesz, porozmawiać z nim.

Gdyby to było takie proste.

***

Jeśli Harry myślał, że przebywanie z Louisem stawało się ciężkie, oglądanie go próbującego dostać się w dopasowany kostium Spidermana było torturą.

Żałował założenia swojego płaszcza, nawet jeśli na zewnątrz było wietrznie i zimno. On się _pocił._ Zdjął go z siebie, składając na mały stołek w kącie przebieralni, do której Louis go wciągnął, żeby poznać jego opinię.

Opinia Harry'ego w tej chwili była w większości _wow, kurwa._

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę tą cholerną rzecz zapiąć! - Louis wiercił się w miejscu, w efekcie waląc Harry'ego łokciem. Ta przebieralnia naprawdę nie była stworzona dla dwóch osób.

\- Chcesz żebym-

Louis westchnął, jak gdyby było to tym do czego cały czas zmierzał, a Harry był zbyt tępy, by to załapać. - Tak, proszę.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej powiedziałeś proszę - wymamrotał, ciesząc się, że przez te lata jego maniery otarły się o Louisa. Otarły. W porządku. Mógł to zrobić bez jego umysłu biegnącego za daleko.

Lśniąca, gładka skóra w dole pleców Louisa spotkała jego knykcie. Przełknął ciężko, zamek błyskawiczny prawie wymknął się z jego palców, jak zaczął powoli ciągnąć go w górę zakrzywienia jego kręgosłupa.

Jego łopatki napięły się pod skórą jak małe skrzydła, a głowa zwiesiła do przodu. Harry zastanawiał się czy mógł poczuć jak jego oddech łaskotał tył jego karku.

Kurwa, ten strój nie pozostawiał dosłownie niczego dla wyobraźni, każdy skurcz jego mięśni był widoczny pod cienkim materiałem.

Do czasu kiedy sięgnął góry jego kręgosłupa, ręce mu się trzęsły, swędząc od potrzeby, aby pociągnąć zamek z powrotem w dół i pieścić skórę Louisa.

\- Jak wyglądam? - Louis zapytał, obracając się tak nagle, że Harry nie miał czasu, by się cofnąć. Fluorescencyjne światła sklepu z kostiumami na Halloween powinny obmyć jego skórę tak, jak robiły to z każdym. Nie zrobiły tego. Oświetlały jego niebieskie tęczówki jak malutkie, mikroskopijne diamenty. Harry nie mógł sformułować spójnego zdania, jeśli jego życie od tego zależało.

\- Więc? - ponowił pytanie, knykciami muskając wnętrze ręki Harry'ego.

Jego serce zatrzymało się w jego piersi. - Nie widzę.. jesteś za blisko.

\- Dobrze - Louis powiedział z uśmiechem, cofając się do tyłu, póki Harry nie poczuł, że może oddychać znacznie lepiej. - Chodźmy zatem!

Zasłona kabiny odsłoniła się za nim i Harry stał tutaj sam, przygotowując się na skutki Louisa w dopasowanym kostiumie.

Podążył za Louisem i musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, kiedy zobaczył jak ten lustruje krytycznie samego siebie w lustrze sięgającym do podłogi na końcu wąskiego korytarza. Mógł usłyszeć Liama przeklinającego dwie kabiny obok oraz parę dziewczyn, chichoczącą w tej obok Louisa.

Nie mógł skupić się na czymś z tego, ponieważ.. _tyłek_ Louisa. Jego krągłość była nieprzyzwoita, wysunięty naprzód i perfekcyjnie zaokrąglony. Harry chciał oprzeć policzek o wygięcie dolnej części jego pleców, w miejscu powyżej.

\- Wygląda fajnie - powiedział, rumieniąc się na obrażoną minę Louisa w lustrze.

\- Fajnie?! - odwrócił się żeby stanąć twarzą do Harry'ego i nie. Harry podniósł wzrok z powrotem z wypukłości Louisa, co było po prostu.. nie będzie nawet o tym myślał.

Louis wydął wargi. - Oczekiwałem czegoś bardziej jak 'Louis, wyglądasz zachwycająco, absolutnie oszałamiająco'. W zamian, dostaję 'fajnie'.

Harry gestykulował bezradnie, chąc, by chociaż raz jego usta mogły współpracować z umysłem i stworzyć monolog zawierający jak cholernie gorąco Louis wyglądał w tym stroju Spidermana. - Jesteś. Jesteś bardzo.. wow.

\- Teraz próbujesz mi się tylko podlizać - Louis obrócił się z powrotem, żeby spojrzeć w lustro, marszcząc brwi. Harry mógł zobaczyć, kiedy tylko Louis zaczął mieć wątpliwości i on po prostu.. nie mógł tego znieść.

Podszedł do Louisa do czasu aż nie poczuł jego słodkiego ciepła, od tyłu owijając ramiona wokół jego piersi. Trącił nosem miejsce za jego uchem, a jego własne serce łomotało jak powiedział - Wyglądasz naprawdę gorąco.

\- Wiem - powiedział defensywnie, nawet jeśli jego ciało lgnęło w tył, by oprzeć się o Harry'ego.

Z rozstrzęsionymi palcami i ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię, pociągnął za materiał na swoim brzuchu.

Harry zatrzymał jego rękę, palcami owijając luźno jego nadgarstek. - Lou.

Harry znał Louisa lepiej niż samego siebie, wiedział, że czasami nie czuł się ze sobą dobrze. Że nawet jeśli był pewny siebie, żywy oraz głośny, czasem stawał się odrobinę nieśmiały. Nie mógł pozwolić mu w siebie zwątpić, ani na sekundę.

\- Kurwa, Louis, jesteś- - dotknął biodra Louisa, naciskając kciukiem wystającą kość w tym miejscu. - Spójrz na siebie.

Naburmuszył się, lecz i tak to zrobił. - Co?

\- Ty - Harry odpowiedział, opierając podbródek na ramieniu Louisa. Mógł usłyszeć za sobą ludzi rozmawiających w oddali, niewyraźne odgłosy rozmów w sklepie. Ale wszystko co widział, czuł i słyszał, był Louis. - Nikt nie będzie w stanie oderwać od ciebie swoich oczu.

\- Cóż, _jestem_ gorący - Louis trącił twarz młodszego swoim policzkiem, jego wyraz twarzy był nie do odczytania, a głos cichy jak dodał - Ty też?

Serce Harry'ego waliło jak młot naprzeciw jego żeber. Gładził kciukiem w dół przedramienia Louisa. - Nikt nie będzie patrzył na ciebie więcej niż ja.

To nawet nie było kłamstwo.

Louis uśmiechnął się, ale kąciki jego oczu nie zmarszczyły się i wycofał się z ramion Harry'ego. Harry nie rozumiał co zrobił źle. Może jeśli był zbyt szczery, Louis przez to dziwnie się poczuł.

\- No cóż, lepiej żebyś to robił. Odkąd jesteś moim chłopakiem i to wszystko.

Harry sięgnął do niego, _proszę powiedz mi co jest nie tak_ na końcu jego języka, kiedy Liam ich znalazł. Uśmiechał się promiennie, w jego ręce znajdowała się tania maska Batmana. - Wszystko dobrze, chłopaki?

Harry mógł ledwie co odwzajemnić uśmiech.

Louis wyszczerzył się i zaczął dokuczać Liamowi w sposób, przez który zawsze się szeroko uśmiechał, ale Harry nie umiał powstrzymać się od myślenia, że coś było nie tak.

Być może był to pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle nie mógł powiedzieć co czuł Louis.

***

Louis skończył nie kupując kostiumu Spidermana.

Harry obserwował go siadającego na krześle przy biurku z twarzą pomalowaną na biało, leżąc wygodnie na łóżku Louisa z pytaniami palącymi koniec jego języka, których nie wiedział do końca jak wypowiedzieć na głos.

\- Lou? - spytał, słowa zostały zatrzymane z tyłu jego gardła. On nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć, po prostu.. potrzebował usłyszeć jego głos.

\- Tak? - Louis zapytał, skupiony na swoim odbiciu w małym lusterku, które pożyczył od kogoś z ich piętra, oczy podkreślone rozmazanym czarnym tuszem jak nakładał ostatnie poprawki swojego wyglądu z Kiss.

Harry podniósł się z łóżka i usiadł na podłodze przy stopach Louisa, bawiąc się łaciatymi skarpetkami na jego palcach.

Słyszał mały brzdęk lustra odkładanego na biurko zanim poczuł jak palce Louisa wślizgują się w jego pozwijane włosy. Oparł policzek na jego udzie, nie dbając o to czy niszczył swój "Rizzo z Grease" makijaż. Louis najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko wypudrowanemu policzkowi Harry'ego na swoich czarnych jeansach, albo inaczej już by go upomniał.

\- Kocham cię - odparł Louis.

Harry zacisnął swoje oczy i przytulił nogę Louisa. Może po prostu mogli zostać tutaj całą noc i Harry mógłby udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. - Ja ciebie też.

\- To dobrze - powiedział ostrożnie, gładząc ucho młodszego. Harry zastanawiał się czy Louis wiedział, że przebrał się w ten sposób, ponieważ zawsze mówił, że Rizzo przypominał mu Harry'ego. - Niepokoisz mnie, wiesz.

\- Przepraszam. Nie zamierzałem tego.

\- Nie, to nie to co- - Louis podniósł jego głowę i ześlizgnął się na podłogę dopóki oboje nie kucali pod biurkiem Louisa, w sposób zbyt poważny dla dwójki ludzi pokrytych w zabawnych makijażach.

Żaden z nich nic nie mówił i Harry znalazł siebie, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku od jego twarzy, serce łomotało w jego uszach.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną - powiedział Louis, ciągnąc za przód różowego swetra Harry'ego.

\- Chcę - przyznał cicho, łapiąc rękę Louisa, nim ten mógłby ją zabrać. Dotykanie Louisa zawsze go uspokajało. - Chcę, ale nie wiem jak albo.. cholernie się boję.

To było najwięcej, co mógł powiedzieć.

\- Czego? - wyszeptał z ręką ciasno wokół tej Harry'ego, który nienawidził tego, że utrzymuje przed nim sekrety. O tym co czuł, o tym jak Guy już dłużej za nim nie biegał.

Był samolubny i wiedział to, chciał żeby Louis go dziś pocałował, ponieważ była to ostatnia szansa, kiedy będzie mógł to zrobić.

Patrzenie na twarz Louisa sprawiało, że poczucie winy stawało się jeszcze gorsze.

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę jeszcze o tym mówić - Być może nigdy. Harry spuścił wzrok na ich złączone dłonie. - To nie jest nic złego, obiecuję. Po prostu mam dużo na głowie.

Nie chciał, żeby Louis się niepokoił.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, mam nadzieję że wiesz o tym - przyciągnął Harry'ego do uścisku. Prawdopodobnie brudził go farbą, ale nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej. - Ale jeśli jest to o dzisiejszym wieczorze i zmieniłeś swoje zdanie, proszę powiedz mi o tym, tak?

\- Nie zmieniłem, obiecuję - wciągnął zapach Louisa, odrobina chemicznego smrodu farby z jego perfumami ukrytymi pod tym, masło kakaowe i dom. - Dzisiaj będzie zabawnie. Będziemy tańczyć, nawalimy się i ukradniemy Niallowi zioło.

Louis zachichotał, pocierając przez kaszmir plecy Harry'ego. Przez sekundę zastanawiał się jakby to było poczuć na gołej skórze.

\- Wiem, że na pewno szedł dzisiaj coś kupić.

\- Wiedziałem, że możemy na niego liczyć - Harry powiedział odrobinę się śmiejąc, z sercem Louisa bijącym w stałym rytmie przy jego piersi. - Ale zapominasz najlepszej części.

\- Zapominam? - zapytał z krztyną bezczelności, podbródek opierając na ramieniu Harry'ego w sposób, jaki zawsze to robił, kiedy wygodnie układał się podczas tulenia.

\- Tak - przełknął ciężko z niepewnym uśmieszkiem. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że chcesz pocałować Rizzo. Dziś sprawię, że twoje marzenia się spełnią.

Louis zaśmiał się, czubki palców przyciskając w jego plecy. - Jesteś małym gównem.

\- Dla Rizzo jesteś hetero - dokuczał, w jakiś sposób jednocześnie czując się ciężko i lekko, jak Louis śmiał się i ciaśniej go przytulał.

\- Tu mnie masz.

\- Dlatego że cię znam - odsunął się trochę, ponieważ tak bardzo jak kochał trzymać Louisa blisko, kochał też widzieć jego uśmiech.

Kąciki oczu Louisa zmarszczyły się, ręce ścisnęły talię Harry'ego. Jego uśmiech zamienił się w delikatny. - Jesteś dobrym Rizzo, wiesz. Ta szminka wygląda na tobie świetnie.

Louis otarł czubkiem kciuka dokładnie pod wydęciem pomalowanej na czerwono dolnej wargi Harry'ego. Jego oddech zaciął się, kiedy odparł - Dzięki.

Utrzymywał swoje spojrzenie przez długi moment, spokojnie, kciukiem gładząc dołeczek Harry'ego, nim nagle puścił i wspiął się na nogi.

\- Pre drinki? - zapytał, jego nagły uśmieszek był na granicy maniakalnego. Harry tylko zamrugał i złapał jego wystawioną dłoń.

\- Tak, proszę.

Jeśli miał dzisiaj przeżyć, potrzebował więcej niż jednego.

 

*he was so fucked - fucked oznacza w tym przypadku "udupiony" czyli że po prostu w kłopotach, jak i "pieprzony"

**I will suck - Harry miał na myśli, że zepsuje pocałunek, ale suck jest to także po prostu ssać więc no :)


	4. rozdział 4

Harry zawsze posiadał wysoką tolerancję do alkoholu, nawet większą niż Louis. Nie żeby Louis kiedykolwiek to przyznał. Było to błogosławieństwem a zarazem przekleństwem, tym razem tym drugim, kiedy impreza stawała się głośniejsza i żywsza.

Jego ręce nie przestawały się pocić.

\- Jest tutaj - wyszeptał Louis, z ciałem przyciśniętym do przodu Harry'ego, ciepłym i słodkim oddechem od drinku, który Liam zrobił im obojgu. Harry wiedział, że rano będzie go żałował. Upijanie się koktajlami zawsze sprawiało, że stawał się chory.

Nie fatygował się, by nawet spojrzeć, skinając, ręce mu odrobinę drżały jak oparł je na biodrach Louisa. - Czy on.. czy on patrzy?

Wilgotne wargi Louisa docisnęły się dokładnie za płatek jego ucha, muzyka była tak głośna, że wysyłała wibracje od jego stóp, aż do klatki piersiowej, brzęcząc, łomocząc oraz pulsując, jak Louis rozwarł usta i pociągnął za płatek swoimi zębami.

Potknął się na stopach, mając nadzieję, że mógł obwinić za to alkohol, a nie sposób, w jaki wargi Louisa na jego skórze sprawiają, iż czuje się niezbalansowany.

\- Taa - dyszał, ręce wślizgując pod sweter Harry'ego, aby dotknąć jego talii. Czuł jak pojawia mu się gęsia skórka i ukrył sapnięcie w ramieniu Louisa, wdzięczny, że muzyka była wystarczająco głośna, by je zagłuszyć.

\- Dlaczego mu nie pokażesz - wycedził przez zęby trzęsącym się głosem w ucho Louisa, ledwo kontrolując się, kiedy ten wsunął nogę pomiędzy jego uda, materiał jego jeansów był zbyt szorski na zbyt delikatnej, nagiej skórze Harry'ego. Może nie powinien zakładać spódnicy. Tracił poczucie swoich myśli.

\- Pokażesz co? - ręka Louisa była na udzie Harry'ego, dźwigając materiał jego świetnej, sięgającej do kolan spódniczki. Musiał przypomnieć sobie, że nie było to nic, jak gra, że Louis był tylko dobry w odgrywaniu swojej roli.

\- Że jestem - zacisnął oczy, gryząc ramię Louisa. - Twój.

Przykleił usta do jego szyi, zatapiając w niej zęby i pieszcząc językiem, jak głowa Harry'ego przekrzywiła się w bok, żeby dać mu więcej dostępu. Czuł się pijany od jego dotyku, bezsilnie przez sposób, który wywoływał u niego zawroty głowy z pożądania, kiedy dłoń Louisa wślizgnęła się pod jego spódniczkę, aby głaskać tył jego uda.

\- Zgoliłeś nogi - powiedział napiętym i zaskoczonym głosem. Każde przesunięcie jego dłoni jak kołysali się do rytmu, wysyłało wstrząsy podniecenia do bezradnie nabrzmiałego kutasa Harry'ego. Nie miał dobrego orgazmu od dnia, w którym Louis wyrzucił jego dildo przez okno i to wszystko kumulowało się w nim, z Louisem przyciśniętym tak blisko, uderzającym we wszystkie jego czułe punkty.

\- Tak - wychrypiał, martwiąc się, że Louis będzie w stanie wyczuć jego drżenie, że był zbyt stracony i kiedy tylko ich usta ponownie się zetkną, wystrzeli w swoje slipy jakby miał dwanaście lat.

\- On patrzy, on- - jego dłoń podjechała w górę, póki nie spoczywała pod tyłkiem Harry'ego, małym palcem zahaczając jego bieliznę.

Nie obchodziło go nawet kto ich widział. W tym samym czasie życzył sobie, by byli schowani gdzieś w cieniu, gdzie nikt nie mógł by zobaczyć, gdzie nie byłoby to dłużej grą.

Spódniczka Harry'ego wróciła na swoje miejsce. Ramiona Louisa nagle znalazły się ciasno wokół jego pasa, a jego oczy stały się ciemne i szkliste w zmieniającym się świetle. - Czy mogę-

Harry nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Po prostu wpadł w niego z dłonią pocierającą bok jego twarzy jak niezdarnie przycisnął swoje usta do Louisa w wygłodniałym, ponaglającym pocałunku.

Gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu, w części, która nie była pochłoniona stanowczym naciskiem ust Louisa, wiedział, że miał zaczekać na jego sygnał. Ta część uciszała się i uciszała, kiedy Louis wprawił się w ruch, jego wargi otworzyły się pod tymi Harry'ego, uległe, wilgotne i słodkie.

Harry wypuścił westchnięcie do jego buzi. Kolana zatrzęsły się, gdy głaskał ostrą krawędź szczęki chłopaka i wsunął rękę w jego lepkie od lakieru włosy, ich usta rozłączyły się i spotkały ponownie mocniej, bardziej gorąco.

Nie było szansy, żeby Louis nie czuł jego nabrzmiałego kutasa wbijającego się w jego biodro, ale był zbyt daleko by się o to martwić. Kwilił wysoko w gardle, trzęsąc się z potrzeby, kiedy czubek języka Louisa przejechał po jego ustach. Rozchylił je z bezdźwięcznym _proszę,_ kurczowo się go trzymając, by utrzymać się w pionie, kiedy język starszego polizał jego podniebienie, przekrzywiając głowę w celu pocałowania Harry'ego głębiej.

Spotkał Louisa w połowie drogi, jedynie koniuszkiem języka dotykając jego, czując się jak w stanie nieważkości, gdy w końcu wzajemnie wsunęli swoje języki do ust, wpadając w głęboki, powolny pocałunek. Dostał zawrotów głowy. Być może przez to, że przez dłuższy czas nie nabierał odpowiedniego oddechu. Być może, ponieważ Louis delikatnie ssał jego język jakby był lizakiem.

_Proszę, proszę, proszę._

Ręka Louisa zsunęła się niżej na plecy, nieśmiało żeby dotknąć jego pupy i Harry chciał po prostu ją tam pociągnąć, chciał przyciągnąć go do siebie z niczym pomiędzy, prócz dotyku nagiej skóry.

Chwycił jego dolną wargę i zassał, nabijając zęby na opuchnięte wargi, póki Louis nie zacisnął pięści na tyle jego swetra i kołysał naprzód biodrami z bezgłośnym sapaniem. On też był twardy, napinając się naprzeciw swoich jeansów i całując Harry'ego tak dokładnie, iż jego głowa wirowała, a penis szarpał w spodniach.

Rozłączyli się z obscenicznym dźwiękien, który Harry poczuł bardziej niż usłyszał, łaknął oddechu, z zaciśniętymi dłońmi i zamkniętymi oczami. Powiedział imię Louisa tak cicho, że nie wiedział czy nawet było to słyszalne ponad tym hałasem, zlizując posmak pocałunku ze swoich wilgotnych, spuchniętych warg.

Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, omal się nie przestraszył by dowiedzieć się, że nie byli sami. Czuł krew napływającą do twarzy przez to, jak niektórzy posyłali im uśmieszki, a inni odwracali wzrok kiedy tylko Harry napotkał ich oczy, jakby właśnie zobaczyli ich bzykających się na środku podłogi.

Schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa. Musiał mieć jego farbę na całym sobie, zupełnie tak jak Louis miał na sobie jego czerwoną szminkę.

Czuł twardy kutas Louisa wbijający się w swoje udo i czuł się przez to otrzęsiony, pragnąc go i jednocześnie się bojąc, niepewny co oni do diabła wyprawiali.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, ustami ocierając ucho Harry'ego. - Tequila zawsze sprawia.. no wiesz. Przepraszam.

\- Wiem - odparł, a jego serce opadło gdzieś do pięt. - Ja też.

Żaden z nich nie był bardziej niż lekko wstawiony, ale Harry przełknął z powrotem słowa i odsunął się, życząc sobie, by jego usta przestały palić odbijającym się pocałunkiem Louisa.

Nigdy nawet nie widział Louisa pijącego czegoś oprócz piwa, ale wtedy Niall znalazł ich, szczerząc się, z czerwonym kubeczkiem w jednej dłoni i zapalonym jointem w drugiej, i to nie miało więcej znaczenia.

Zabrał jointa z jego ręki i wziął głębokie pociągnięcie. Jego oszalałe myśli wyciszyły się w przyjemne podniecenie.

***

Tańczyli, wszyscy razem. Włosy Harry'ego lepiły się do jego spoconej twarzy, a skóra nie przestawała swędzieć, czerwieniąc się kiedykolwiek Louis go dotknął. Czuł jakby mógł odlecieć gdyby tylko skoczył wystarczająco wysoko, ale był zbyt giętki, zbyt mile przytłoczony, kiedy znajdował się wciśnięty pomiędzy Louisem a Liamem.

Minęły jakby godziny, nim impreza zaczęła się uciszać, śmieci i rozlane drinki były wszędzie. Całe jego ciało było za ciężkie jak ciągnęli się w dół oświetlonego korytarza z ramionami owiniętymi wokół siebie nawzajem. Wszystko było ciche teraz, z muzyką grającą wolniejsze, bardziej melanchonijne kawałki, które przypominały Harry'emu o sposobie w jaki Louis wyglądał nim odpływał w sen.

Nie rozmawiali i Harry się do tego nie spieszył. Pożegnali się z Niallem, Liamem i Sophią, która zniknęła w pokoju z Liamem.

Harry przyłożył rękę do ust Louisa zanim mógł krzyknąć za nimi coś nieprzyzwoitego.

Ten nie odepchnął go, tylko sapnął i pociągnął Harry'ego do przodu, radząc sobie z włożeniem klucza w zamek za drugą próbą.

Przebrali się w wygodne ubrania i leniwie, w ciszy ułożyli w zabałaganionym łóżku Louisa, a cała adrenalina zniknęła około godziny temu. Wciąż czuł jakby mógł zostawać na nogach do późna przez dni, za każdym razem kiedy przypomniał sobie pocałunek. Jak bardzo mu się podobał.

Może tak było, bo ufał Louisowi na całe swoje życie. Może tak było, bo kochał go tak bardzo, że ledwie mógł to znieść. Może tak było, ponieważ to był po prostu Louis. Harry zawsze czuł jakby znał go na długo przed tym jak wymienili swoje pierwsze "cześć".

\- Jak to jest? - zastanowił się na głos, nie będąc pewnym czy w ogóle chce aby Louis mu odpowiedział. Powietrze było wolne, światła dość przyciemnione, by czuł się bezpieczny, nie tak widoczny.

\- Co jak to jest? - zapytał Louis z miejsca, gdzie leżał obok niego na materacu, jego ręce zarzucone na brzuchu. Oboje wciąż mieli na sobie zapach dymu i alkoholu, makijaż na twarzy Louisa prawie całkowicie się starł. A jego oczy były dalej podkreślone czarnym tuszem.

Harry czuł jakby byli ostatnimi dwoma osobami na świecie.

\- Seks - słowa brzmiały dziwacznie obco i o dziwo ekscytująco w tym samym czasie.

Pokój był oświetlony w pomarańczowym błysku lampki biurowej Louisa. Obserwował cienie w kącie ścian i słuchał jego oddechu. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech.

Dotykali się bokami. Harry płonął przez to. Przez to jak bardzo chciał pocałować go ponownie, wiedząc że to prawdziwe.

To się nigdy nie stanie.

\- Jest w porządku. Dobry.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

I było to tym, o czym poeci pisali wiersze? Tym, o czym kompozytorzy tworzą niezliczone symfonie? Tylko.. czymś "w porządku"? Chciał odwrócić się na bok, by zobaczyć twarz Louisa i zapytać go jak i dlaczego.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- Nie wiem. Orgazmy są niesamowite. Szczególnie kiedy nie musisz, jak, robić tego samemu. Jest lepsze niż masturbowanie.

Harry obrócił głowę, bezradnie, wzrokiem śledząc linię nosa Louisa wraz z zakrzywieniem ust. Przycisnął knykcie do jego ud. - Nie jest to przerażające? Świetne? Po prostu.. coś więcej?

Louis także odwrócił swoją głowę, przybliżając się dość blisko, aby oprzeć nos na tej Harry'ego i oddychając, wolno i głęboko. - Nie wiem. Sądzę, że dla każdego jest inaczej. Zależy od tego z kim jesteś, tak myślę. Nie odbierz mnie źle, uprawiałem kilka razy świetny seks, ale.. czasami zastanawiam się jak to jest być w związku, wiesz? Zrobić to z kimś kogo kochasz.

\- Taa - wymamrotał w zagłębienie jego gardła, powieki stawały się ciężkie, a czubki palców lgnęły do dotyku. Choć, nie był zmęczony. Czuł się dziwnie pobudzony. - Wiem.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny - oznajmił Louis, koniuszki jego palców gładziły kark młodszego w górę i dół. - Ty po prostu, kiedy to zrobisz będzie niesamowicie, ponieważ będziesz zakochany i to będzie tego warte. Czasem życzę sobie, abym też zaczekał. Żebym był bardziej jak ty.

_Chcę tylko ciebie._

\- Ale wtedy nie byłbyś sobą - Harry powiedział zamiast tego, i to miało dla niego idealny sens. Nigdy nie chciałby zmienić Louisa w kogokolwiek innego, nie chciałby ulepszyć żadnej jego części, tylko by wpasował się do innych. Wtedy nie byłby Louisem. A Harry kochał go właśnie takiego jakim był, teraz i tutaj w jego ramionach, z eyelinerem rozmazanym wokół oczu i szczerego jak zawsze.

Pozostali cicho, leniwie dotykając i dzieląc ciepło, wiatr na zewnątrz wył naprzeciw zamkniętego okna, ostrzegając przed napływającą ulewą. Harry od zawsze kochał deszcz. Przypominał mu o Louisie, dniach, które spędzili wtuleni w siebie, w domu, jak deszcz uderzał w szyby okien.

\- Co jeśli nikt nigdy się we mnie nie zakocha? - zapytał, oblizując swoje suche usta, zastanawiając się czy to było nawet możliwe. Kochać kogoś całym sobą i mieć jego odwzajemnioną miłość zupełnie w ten sam sposób. Czy było to takim uczuciem, jak wygranie na loterii? - Jaki jest cel, zatem? Jaki jest cel w tym wszystkim.. tym, po prostu.. ciężkiej pracy cały czas, tak byś mógł robić to znów następnego dnia?

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego powieki ścisnęły się zamknięte, póki nie poczuł ust Louisa na nich, delikatnych i ostrożnych, utrzymujących w tym miejscu przez dłuższą chwilę. - Jeśli ktoś na tym świecie zasługuje na miłość i ją znajdzie, jesteś nim ty. Kocham cię. Zawsze będę.

Zacisnął kurczowo ręce na jego koszulce i życzył sobie, aby nie posiadał tego pustego uczucia _pewnego dnia znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie miał cię całego i będę kochał cię stojąc z boku._

\- Nie chcę umierać nawet nie wiedząc, jak.. jak to jest.

\- Nie umrzesz - stwierdził uparcie Louis, jakby powiedzenie tego mogło sprawić, że stanie się to prawdą. - Nigdy.

\- To nieprawda - przycisnął wargi do zagłębienia nad obojczykiem Louisa, będąc bezradnym kiedy palce chłopaka wsunęły się w jego włosy i zacisnęły.

\- Prawda. Ty i ja, będziemy żyć wiecznie. Nawet kiedy będziemy cali.. brudni, zakurzeni i odejdziemy, zawsze cię znajdę.

\- Obiecujesz? - W jakiś sposób, w tamtej chwili, z wciąż zamglonym umysłem oraz skórą Louisa jak miód pod swoimi ustami, wydawało się to najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Że jeśli tylko Louis by obiecał, Harry mógłby mu uwierzyć.

\- Obiecuję - oznajmił, zniżając się i przewracając ich na bok, więc byli twarzą w twarz, a czubki ich nosów się dotykały. - Wiesz, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko.

\- Wiem - powiedział od razu, ponieważ wiedział to. - Ja też.

Kiedy Louis powoli podniósł głowę, aby ucałować go pod szczęką, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale przypomniał sobie jakie było uczucie mieć przyciśnięte te usta do swoich, wygłodniale i głęboko, nawet jeśli Louis zrobił to, żeby wkręcić świat. Chciał tego znów. Cały czas, zawsze. Po prostu.. po prostu być blisko Louisa. Bliżej.

\- Ja chcę tylko... chcę _wiedzieć._

\- Chcesz żebym ci pokazał? - wyszeptał przy lini szczęki młodszego, a jego rzęsy muskały jego policzki. - Jak to lubię? Jak.. jak myślę, że byś polubił?

Przełknął ciężko, serce biło mu tak szybko, że czuł to w czubkach swoich palców. - Proszę.

Głos mu drżał i być może nawet by go to obchodziło, ale wtedy Louis przewrócił go na plecy, owijając jego uda wysoko na swojej talii. Ich oczy się spotkały, z przymkniętymi powiekami, a źrenice przyciemniły w ciemności. - W ten sposób.

Zmienił swój ciężar w dół, biodra wyrównując się z Harry'ego, nigdy nie odrywając spojrzenia. Umysł Harry'ego powrócił do twardego Louisa przyciśniętego do niego na parkiecie i pomyślał, _może._ Może, może, może. Musiał to poczuć, cokolwiek to było.

\- W porządku?

\- W porządku - zdołał powiedzieć, palce zatapiając w żebrach chłopaka, wpasowując je w przerwy między nimi, materiał jego koszulki miękki oraz znoszony.

\- Pchnąłbym powoli. Nie spieszył się. Upewnił, że byłbyś - pokręcił swoimi biodrami, a oddech Harry'ego uwiązł w gardle - gotowy i pragnął tego.

Obserwował sposób w jaki dłuższy kosmyk włosów Louisa opadł na jego twarz, sposób w jaki rzęsy rzucały pajęczynowate cienie, na jego w połowie pomalowane policzki za każdym razem, gdy zamrugał. Zacisnął swój ucisk na jego talii, kciukami pocierając boki jego brzucha.

\- Wsunąłbym się głęboko i po prostu został tak na chwilę, wydostając się tylko odrobinę - przekręcił biodra w dół, a cała krew Harry'ego napłynęła na północ. Czuł się wyprowadzony z równowagi, czuł zbyt dużo, by chociaż czuć się zażenowanym przez to, jak nie mógł powstrzymać swojego jęku. - Następnie pchnąłbym z powrotem, przyzwyczaił cię do wielkości.

Pochylił się i przez sekundę, Harry myślał, że to zrobi, po prostu nachyli i złączy ich wargi. Nie zrobił tego. Jego usta spotkały szczękę, sunąc rozwartymi wargami i zostawiając mokre pocałunki do ucha Harry'ego. - Pocałowałbym cię. Całował przez wieki.

Dziwnie było czuć materiał ubrań Louisa, jego własna skóra swędziała z potrzeby pozbycia się tych warstw i po prostu _oddychania._ Wdychania zapachu Louisa. - Czy ty.. czy to jest tym, jak zawsze-

Złapał płatek jego ucha między zęby i pociągnął, oblizując. Jeśli sufit by pęknął i runął w dół, Harry nawet by nie zauważył, brzuch się napinał, a bicie serca uderzało do rytmu wolnego i jednocześnie pewnego kołysania bioder Louisa naprzeciw jego.

\- Nie zawsze. Czasem, - łatwo przeturlał Harry'ego, którego głowa wirowała, a serce łomotało, kiedy ułożył go głową do prześcieradeł nim pachnącym i przycisnął swoje usta do jego karku. - Czasem lubię też tak.

Palce chłopaka wślizgnęły się pod koszulkę Harry'ego, głaszcząc jego wystającą kość biodrową jak ułożył się na nim i kołysał biodrami o jego tyłek.

Plecy wygięły się w łuk, usta otworzyły, kiedy dodany ciężar przycisnął go ciasno do materaca. Tarcie pozbyło się z jego głowy wszystkich myśli i pozostawiło tylko te, z którymi nie był pewien jak sobie poradzić. Chciał tego, czuł jakby mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ przy Louisie zawsze będzie bezpieczny.

\- Louis - wydyszał, zaciskając oczy, ponieważ napięcie w jego brzuchu nie przestawało się wznosić i chciał tylko.. chciał poczuć ich skóra na skórze, właśnie tak, z ustami Louisa na karku i paznokciami ściskającymi biodra, trzymając Harry'ego otwartego i po prostu.. chciał, żeby to było prawdziwe.

\- Mógłbym dostać się w ciebie głęboko właśnie tak, po prostu unieść cię na kolana i pieprzyć, uderzać twoje miejsce znowu i znowu - wyszeptał drżącym głosem, palce trzęsły mu się, kiedy wsunął jedną rękę pod koszulkę Harry'ego, aby pieścić jego spocone, wilgotne plecy, podwijając jego tshirt w tym celu.

Zadrżał, kiedy powietrze uderzyło jego nagą skórę.

\- Proszę - wydukał, biodra Louisa uderzyły mocno w dół, wystarczająco, by Harry otarł się o materac z tarciem, które zostawiło go dyszącego, napięcie w jego brzuchu w końcu osiągnęło maksimum. Z jednym ostatnim pchnięciem, to nagle było za dużo.

Jego biodra się zacięły, ręce trzymały kurczowo pościeli, jak gryzł poduszkę Louisa, bo nie mógł przestać dochodzić, mógł poczuć jak bokserki stają się coraz to wilgotniejsze z każdym strumieniem, umysł dostał zwarcia, a przyjemność zalała całe jego ciało.

_O boże, o boże, o mój boże._

Przez długi moment, jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był deszcz, który Harry nawet nie zauważył, że zaczął padać i ich własne, gorączkowe oddechy. Jego uszy nie przestawały dzwonić.

Louis był twardy przy jego pośladkach.

\- Boże, ja - wychrypiał, czując jakby wszystko zniszczył. Nagle poczuł się nieprzyjemnie trzeźwy tego co się stało, zimny pot spływał po jego karku.

Odwrócił się naprzód, życząc sobie, by mógł po prostu schować na zawsze twarz, kiedy poczuł ręce Louisa na swojej talii, pomagające mu.

\- Harry-

\- Doszedłem w swoje spodnie, tak bardzo przepraszam, ja-

\- Jest w porządku, jest okej - Louis chwycił jego dłoń i trzymał ją w swojej. Harry nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy i nie mógł po prostu _wyjść._ Jedyną osobą do której poszedłby porozmawiać jest Louis, a Louis był właśnie tutaj. Louis widział jego zażenowanie z pierwszego rzędu. - Jest w porządku.

\- Nie jest w porządku. Nie powinienem po prostu.. _przepraszam._

\- Boże, Harry, proszę nie przepraszaj. To ja jestem tym który-

Harry nie usłyszał reszty zdania, bo zaczął płakać, po prostu pozbywając się wszystkiego ze swojej piersi. On nie był nawet smutny, tylko.. przytłoczony i upokorzony.

Poczuł jego ramiona wokół siebie, mógł go poczuć nawet ponad słabym zapachem zioła przyczepionym do jego skóry, usta przyciśnięte do jego skroni. - Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry.

\- Nie - wydusił z siebie, jego głowa była bałaganem. - Proszę nie.

\- Harry- - Louis ścisnął go mocno, uparcie, wstrzymując oddech, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Chodźmy cię wyczyścić, tak?

Pociągnął nosem, starając się oddychać przez wszystkie uczucia szarpiące nim tam i z powrotem. - Pójdę, ja...

\- Idę z tobą.

Harry potrząsnął głową, nie będąc wciąż w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, całe jego ciało buzowało elektrycznością w miejscach, gdzie Louis nie przestawał go dotykać. - Louis.

Louis ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu, wypuszczając drżące westchnięcie. - Jestem takim kawałkiem gówna.

\- Nie. Nie, przestań - powiedział Harry, chwytając materiał jego koszulki. - Proszę.

Louis ścisnął go z powrotem, wyglądając na małego i nic nie mówiąc, po prostu trzymając Harry'ego tak ciasno, że mógł ledwie się poruszać.

\- Lou-

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał, odsuwając się i zawiesił głowę jak wydostawał się z łóżka, chwytając jakieś ręczniki i ciągnąc Harry'ego z palcami zdecydowanie owiniętymi wokół jego nadgarstka. Wciąż nie do końca na niego patrzył. - Chodź.

Żołądek Harry'ego skręcał się całą drogę do wspólnej łazienki, usta były suche a slipy klejące, gdy obserwował pięty Louisa cicho stąpające w dół korytarza, czując się bezpiecznym przy odgłosie jego kapci uderzających w zakurzoną podłogę.

Trzymał jego rękę i podążał za nim do łazienki, z wzrokiem wbitym w białe kafelki na podłodze, ciężko przełykając. Próbował nie myśleć o spermie przemakającej poplamione dresy, które Louis mu pożyczył.

Kiedy Louis rzucił ręcznikiem w jego pierś, przestraszył się i spojrzał w górę.

\- Będziesz patrzył jak się myję? - spytał ochrypłym głosem, jego próba zażartowania nie wypaliła, gdy chwytał ręcznik.

\- Nie chciałem zajść tak daleko - powiedział Louis, zasysając swoją dolną wargę i gryząc ją, jak robił to za każdym razem, kiedy starał się nie pokazywać swoich emocji. Klatka Harry'ego była tak ciężka, że trudno było mu tam stać. Louis wyciągnął czepek pod prysznic, który musiał przynieść z drugim ręcznikiem i nałożył go na jego głowę, chowając pod niego loki niespokojnymi palcami.

Harry musiał wyglądać absurdalnie i na zrozpaczonego.

\- Nie chcę żeby twoje loki się zmoczyły - wyjaśnił. - Prawdopodobnie powinienem też się umyć. Jesteśmy bałaganem, ty i ja. Spójrz na nas do cholery-

Pokonał dystans między nimi, póki ich palce się nie zderzyły jego pierś nie dotknęła tej Louisa, przybliżając się do jego przestrzeni, ponieważ nienawidził tego. Nienawidził uczucia jakby między nimi znajdywała się ściana, przez którą nie mógł spojrzeć.

Ramiona Louisa znalazły się wokół niego, przyciągając do siebie, jego podbródek oparł się na ramieniu młodszego, gdy równomiernie oddychał.

\- Powiedz mi, że będzie z nami w porządku - powiedział, nie interesując się tym, że błagał. Mógł zostać z boku i żyć z tym bólem w piersi, który znikał kiedy tylko Louis trzymał go blisko. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby utrzymać ich z dala od rozstania.

\- Zawsze.

\- Nawet jeśli ja-

\- _Zawsze -_ stwierdził uparcie, ciasno go ściskając. - Nie mogę nie mieć cię w moim życiu. Nie mogę.

Trzymali się nawzajem właśnie tutaj, po środku łazienki, dopóki klatka piersiowa Harry'ego nie bolała od tego, a jego kości stały się za ciężkie, kiedy w końcu odnalazł siłę, aby się odsunąć. Wiedział, że na przodzie jego spodni dresowych musiała być mokra plama, ale odmówił spojrzenia w dół i zobaczenia.

Pewnego dnia wrócą do tego momentu i będą się śmiać, ale właśnie teraz, Harry nigdy nie czuł się jakby było mu mniej do śmiechu. Nie mógł przestać myśleć _proszę powiedz, że kochasz mnie w sposób, jaki ja kocham ciebie._

\- Ja też nie mogę - powiedział zamiast tego i udał się pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie wstyd, przełykając ciężko, kiedy chłodna woda w końcu uderzyła jego twarz. Słyszał Louisa w kabinie prysznicowej obok i życzył sobie, by mógł po prostu wejść tam i trzymać go blisko. Nie nawet w sposób seksualny, tylko.. tylko trzymać go, bez ograniczeń.

Nie mógł się tego pozbyć, nie mógł znieść myśli powrotu do pokoju Louisa, żeby tam spać i udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Po tym jak w końcu się rozstali, położył się w swoim własnym łóżku i nie spał.


	5. rozdział 5

Harry był bałaganem. Ledwo spał, budząc się o 7, ponieważ śnił o uciekaniu niekończącym się korytarzem z uczuciem, jakby coś ciągle za nim chodziło. 

Był tak zmęczony uciekaniem. 

\- Jezu, wszystko dobrze? - zapytał przypatrujący mu się ostrożnie Liam, z miejsca gdzie stał obok Harry'ego przy umywalkach we wspólnej łazience. Harry wciąż miał we włosach ślady makijażu Louisa. 

\- Znakomicie - warknął ochrypłym głosem wymuszając wąski uśmiech od którego zabolały go policzki. 

Potrzebował prysznica, musiał umyć swoje włosy i spróbować zmusić w swój żołądek jakieś jedzenie kiedy tylko będzie pewny, że tego nie zwróci. Może wtedy poczuje się bardziej jak człowiek i mniej jak rozjechane zwierzę po godzinie szczytu na autostradzie. 

\- Ty i Louis-

Na jego twarzy musiał pojawić się grymas, ponieważ Liam przerwał w połowie nakładania kremu do golenia na swoją twarz. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział. - Po prostu.. wolałabym nie. Nie teraz. 

\- Cokolwiek to jest - zaczął ostrożnie Liam. - Wasza dwójka to rozwiąże. Wiem to. 

Uśmiechnął się, już nie tak spięty i ścisnął ramię Liama. - Dzięki. 

Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał o tym porozmawiać z Louisem. O ostatniej nocy, o skończeniu tego całego udawania chłopaków. 

Spędził następne 20 minut na staniu w toalecie. 

***

Uniwersytecka kawiarenka była pełna głodnych studentów, którzy właśnie opuścili swoje wykłady, a hałasy ich rozmów oraz pobrzękiwanie sztućców o talerze były na szczęście wystarczająco głośne, aby zagłuszyć przeżuwanie Nialla. On od zawsze był tym typem człowieka, który głośno jadł. 

\- Nie zjadłeś zbyt wiele - odezwał się podejrzliwie, szturchając stopą kostkę Harry'ego jednocześnie wpakowując więcej kiełbaski w usta. 

\- Nie czuję się za dobrze - jego żołądek przez cały dzień skręcał się a kac mu w tym nie pomagał. 

\- Zeszła noc była dobra, huh? - zaśmiał się Niall, ponieważ był tym rodzajem irytującego pijaka, który nigdy na następny dzień nie był chory. - Z tobą jest tak źle jak z Tommo. 

Harry'emu naprawdę nie trzeba było przypominać o tym że Louis prawdopodobnie był zwinięty w swoim łóżku, bez nikogo kto mógłby podać mu szklankę wody czy tabletki przeciwbólowe. Lecz, nie mógł się z nim zmierzyć dopóki nie ogarnie swoich uczuć. Jeśli od razu po tym jak zapytałby Louisa o zakończenie ich fałszywego związku zacząłby płakać, Louis by _wiedział_. Wiedziałby i wszystko byłoby skończone. 

\- Niall, ja.. Muszę skończyć to wszystko. Udawanie jego chłopaka, to nie jest- - zamrugał w celu pozbycia się budującego ciepła w swoich oczach. Miał się dobrze. Po prostu dobrze. Nie zamierzał płakać w środku kawiarenki uniwersyteckiej. - Nie jest fair w stosunku do niego. Nie kiedy tak się czuję. Dlaczego to jest tak cholernie ciężkie? 

\- Hej - Niall skończył przeżuwać i przełknął, sięgając by potrzeć ramię swojego przyjaciela. - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz mu powiedzieć? 

\- Nie mogę. Nie chcę żeby myślał że sposób w jaki mnie kocha nie jest wystarczający. Jest. 

Niall pogłaskał go po policzku, sympatyczny uśmiech zdobił jego twarz. - Kocham cię Harry ale doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa - odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego jedzenia. - Nie próbuj nawet zaprzeczać, że nie chciałbyś regularnie obściskiwać się z Tommo. Po prostu się boisz. 

\- Pewnie że się boję - pozwolił swojemu czołu opaść na stół i wymamrotał. - Jeśli on nie czuje tego samego wtedy wszystko będzie takie niezręczne. Nie mogę po prostu.. Nie mogę nam tego zrobić. 

\- Ale skąd ty wiesz, że nie czuje tego samego? - widelec brzdęknął jak Niall rzucił go na talerz i obrócił się do Harry'ego. - Spójrz na mnie, bo zamierzam coś powiedzieć i potrzebuję żebyś wiedział, że jestem poważny. 

Przekrzywił głowę w bok, policzek zgniatając o blat stołu. - Niall? 

\- Tak? 

\- Chcę. Chcę go całować cały czas. I chcę go przytulać, mieć z nim dzieci i może nawet kota. 

Niall westchnął. - Dlatego zamierzam ci to powiedzieć. Słuchasz mnie? 

Wyprostował się i skinął, a zapach jedzenia Nialla wywołał u niego mdłości. 

\- Powiedz mu. 

\- Ale-

\- Nie. - przykrył jego dłoń swoją i ścisnął. - Zaufaj mi, dobra? Mówię sporo głupot ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak? Powiedz mu. _Obiecuję_ że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nigdy nie byłem poważniejszy w całym moim cholernym życiu. 

Harry czuł, że było jeszcze coś czego Niall mu nie mówił, a jego gardło było zbyt ścisnięte by o to zapytać więc wyszeptał tylko - Czemu? 

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale.. Myślę, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć. 

\- Czy jest coś czego mi nie mówisz? 

\- Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Wiedz tylko, że jeśli byłoby to moją wyłączną radą dla ciebie, powiedziałbym ci żebyś pozbył się ubrań i czekał na niego w jego pokoju. 

\- To okropna rada. 

Niall wzruszył ramionami. - Zazwyczaj działa. 

\- Więc.. Nie zawsze? 

\- Słuchaj. - puścił go i wskazał palcem na jego talerz. - Jeśli nie zamierzasz tego kończyć, mogę? 

\- Przynajmniej tym razem zapytałeś. 

Wyszczerzył się i wziął to za tak. Ta dwójka dobrze się znała. 

Harry obserwował jak Niall macza frytke w ketchupie i zasysa swoimi ustami. Była to najmniej erotyczna rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział. 

\- Wiem że lubisz myśleć, że jesteś całkowicie w porządku, ale nawet ja mogę zobaczyć że to cię przerasta. Jeśli będziesz to w sobie dusił, w końcu pękniesz a wtedy definitywnie spieprzysz - powiedział Niall wpakowując kolejną frytkę do ust. - To jest wystarczającym powodem. 

\- Mogę to znieść - powiedział, niepewny czy to co mówił było prawdą. 

\- Nie możesz, kolego. I nie powinieneś musieć. Nie chcę żebyś trzymał to dla siebie i czekał latami aż Tommo sobie kogoś znajdzie a wtedy co? Nie będziesz miał nic oprócz złamanego serca ani nie będziesz miał go w sposób, w jaki masz teraz. Po prostu.. Powiedz mu. 

Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy sprawiło, że poczuł się jakby coś go omijało. I myślał o tym, o tym jak Louis w końcu sobie kogoś znajduje. Oczywiście że tak. Ale to zawsze było daleką przyszłością o którą nie musiał się martwić. Ale co jeśli Louis pozna kogoś w następnym tygodniu? A może dziś? 

\- Jeżeli Louis kogoś znajdzie. Będę.. Będę szczęśliwy z jego powodu. Będę rozczarowany, ale... Jeśli ten ktoś go będzie uszczęśliwiał-

\- Ty go uszczęśliwiasz, na miłość boską Harry po prostu mi zaufaj i weź się w garść, tak? - powiedział. - Niczego nie zepsujesz. 

W jakiś sposób szansa na to, szansa na to że miałby jakieś szanse, przestraszyła go na śmierć. 

\- Boje się. 

\- To okej. Tommo jest tego wart, racja? 

Harry przełknął z trudem i powiedział - Tak. 

***

Spędził cały wykład w tylnym rzędzie, mając mdłości i martwiąc się, myśląc o wszystkich rzeczach, które mogły pójść źle. O tym jak nie mógł powiedzieć Louisowi i jak.. Jak był przerażony, że ten spojrzy na niego i będzie wiedział, że Harry kocha go bardziej niż kogokolwiek. 

Telefon w jego dłoni zdawał się być dwa razy cięższy jak wytargał go ze swojej kieszeni i kurczowo trzymał. 

Musiał mu powiedzieć. Przynajmniej.. Musiał powiedzieć Louisowi o tym, iż nie może trwać dalej w tej maskaradzie.

_'Możemy porozmawiać?'_

Te 2 minuty, które zajęły Louisowi na odpisanie, były bardziej stresujące niż miały prawo. 

_'Myślę, że powinniśmy. Możemy się spotkać po tym jak skończysz wykład? '_

Dłonie trzęsły mu się tylko odrobinę i musiał usuwać i ponownie pisać wiadomość tylko 3 razy nim wysłał 'będę tutaj na ciebie czekał'.

Wydawało się, że czas na jego ekranie wolniej przemijać nie mógł. 

***

Harry zauważył go od razu jak wyszedł ze swoich zajęć teatralnych, torbę miał przewieszoną przez ramię a płaszcz złożony w ręce. Zamarł w bezruchu, wszystkie słowa nad którymi całą noc ćwiczył w głowie powtarzając nagle zniknęły. 

Nie oczekiwał, że będzie wcześniej. Rzadko to robił. 

\- Przepraszam, kolego - powiedziała dziewczyna starająca się przez niego przecisnąć, przez co włączył się ponownie w ruch, przepraszając. 

Ubrany w swój płaszcz, Louis podniósł się z siedzenia obok automatu z jedzenien i spotkał jego wzrok. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak czuł się Harry. Jakby nie spał całą noc. 

Wywołało to u Harry'ego chęć okrycia go puchowym kocem i pocałowania w policzek. 

Ruszył naprzód sztywnymi kończynami. 

Mimo że to on był tym wyższym, nigdy nie czuł się mniejszy niż w tamtej chwili. 

\- Hej - odezwał się cicho. - Dziękuję za przyjście. 

Louis zaśmiał się nerwowo, prawie maniakalnie. - Brzmisz tak formalnie. 

Harry wymusił z siebie słaby uśmiech. 

\- No dalej, - powiedział, wyciągając ręce. - Nie przytulisz mnie najpierw? 

Zrzucił swoją torbę i wpadł na Louisa tak mocno, że ten się potknął do tyłu a jego ramiona znalazły talię Harry'ego by ją ścisnąć. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał wyłącznie dla jego uszu, głos miał stłumiony przez kark Harry'ego a ręką pocierał w górę i dół jego pleców. 

Chłód z zewnątrz wciąż był przyczepiony do jego ubrań oraz włosów. Pachniał jak początek zimy. 

Wziął drżący oddech i powiedział - Przepraszam. 

\- Przerażasz mnie trochę wiesz. 

Potrząsnął tylko głową i trzymał go kurczowo jak ostatnią deskę ratunku nawet jeśli czuł spojrzenia studentów wbijające się w tył jego czaszki. - Może powinniśmy pójść gdzie indziej. 

\- Możemy przejść się do parku jeśli chcesz. 

\- Okej. 

Był niechętny by go puścić, ale powiedział sobie że nie mógł stać tutaj owinięty w jego ramionach cały dzień tylko po to, aby uniknąć rozmowy z nim. Zanim się odsunął, zastanowił się czy Louis mógł poczuć szybkie bicie jego serca przez warstwy ich ubrań. 

Szli w ciszy, mijając ostatnich spóźnialskich spieszących się na wykłady. 

Podmuch chłodnego wiatru, który uderzył jego twarz przyniósł ulgę, jak trudził się aby wślizgnąć się w swój płaszcz z torbą w jednej ręce. 

\- Pozwól że ci pomogę - podszedł do niego, przewieszając sobie jego torbę przez swoje ramię, następnie pomagając Harry'emu wsunąć ramiona w rękawy i zapinając jego guziki. - Tutaj. Ciepło i przytulnie, tak? 

\- Wezmę torbę. 

\- Nie martw się o to, słońce - powiedział Louis, posyłając mu mały uśmiech. - Mam to. 

Harry wiedział kiedy o coś walczyć. Szczególnie z Louisem. - Dziękuję. 

Schował ręce w kieszenie gdy zaczęli iść w kierunku parku, wełniany płaszcz chronił go przed zimnem. 

\- Chodzi o wczoraj? - zapytał Louis. - 

Przepraszam. Nie powinienem pozwolić temu zajść tak daleko. 

\- Przestań tak mówić - powiedział, nagły błysk frustracji podszedł mu do gardła. - Też tam byłem, wiesz. Mogłem powiedzieć nie. Mogłem cię zatrzymać tak łatwo, ale- - uśmiechnął się bez humoru, zaciskając wargi i wbijając wzrok w swoje buty. - Nie zrobiłem tego, racja? Nie jestem dzieckiem. Mogę brać za siebie odpowiedzialność. 

Oczekiwał że Louis powie, iż było to głupim błędem, że nie miałoby to miejsca gdyby nie byli podpici. Kiedy Louis zamiast tego wyszeptał - Sprawiłem, że płakałeś - Harry się potknął. 

Louis nie patrzył na niego, głowę miał spuszczoną, końcówki jego miękkiej grzywki wpadały mu do oczu. Świat wokół wydawał się być daleki. Nawet ubrany w te wszystkie ciuchy, Harry nigdy nie czuł się będzie nagi. 

\- Lou - bolało go serce. On tylko chciał, żeby Louis na niego spojrzał. - Nie byłem na ciebie zły czy obwiniałem cię za to, albo.. albo - _żałował tego_. Przełknął te słowa z powrotem. - Po prostu czułem się przytłoczony. Doszedłem w _swoje spodnie._

Gorąco zażenowania paliło pod jego skórą jak patrzył przed siebie, lecz dotyk knykci Louisa na jego ramieniu wyciągnął go z jego myśli. 

\- Nigdy bym z ciebie nie żartował za to. 

\- Wiem. Ale wciąż.. To żenujące. 

Ręka Louisa zniknęła. Ta Harry'ego zacisnęła się w jego kieszeni przez to, jak bardzo chciał złączyć z nim swoje palce. 

\- Czuję jakbyś był ode mnie za daleko - cicho odparł Louis. 

Harry nie mógł kurwa zacząć płakać. Jeszcze nie. 

\- Możesz wsunąć rękę w moją kieszeń - powiedział ochryple, obserwując czubki swoich butów powoli pokonujące dystans.

Dłoń Louisa była zimna kiedy wślizgnął ją w wielką kieszeń Harry'ego, który automatycznie otworzył swoją i ją objął. Żaden z nich o tym nie wspomniał. - Lepiej? 

\- Trochę. 

Weszli do parku i pomimo jak bardzo Harry się tego obawiał, wiedział, że musiał zacząć mówić. 

\- Chciałem porozmawiać o.. o tej całej rzeczy. Jak, może najlepiej jeśli przestaniemy udawać, ponieważ - _kocham cię i to miesza mi w głowie_ \- ponieważ.. Czuję jakbym cię wykorzystywał. I Guy.. on nie do końca.. Nie dręczy mnie już dłużej.

Louis zwolnił aż oboje nie stanęli przy mokrej, drewnianej ławce. Pozwolił torbie Harry'ego opaść na nią i powiedział - Jeśli tego chcesz. 

To, czego chciał, było przyciągnięcie Louisa do siebie blisko do tego stopnia, że mógłby dzielić z nim oddech i szeptać _kocham cię_ w jego usta, wiedząc że było to prawdziwe. - Chodzi o to czego ty też chcesz. 

\- Harry, ja.. Um.. - jego ręka ścisnęła dłoń Harry'ego tak mocno, że prawie zabolało, a pierś unosiła się przy głębokich wdechach. 

Właśnie jak miał zacząć mówić, kilka metrów dalej zatrzymała się dziewczyna w kapeluszu, przeklinając gdy przeszukiwała swoją torbę z niezapalonym papierosem w ręce. 

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech i zaśmiał się, sięgając żeby potrzeć kciukiem krawędź szczęki Harry'ego, dokładnie w miejscu gdzie widniał kilkudniowy, krótki zarost o który pozbycie się nie kłopotał. - Harry boję się. 

Zawinął palce wokół jego nadgarstka i przycisnął usta w miejsce pulsu Louisa. Stojąc tak blisko naprzeciw siebie, mógł policzyć jego rzęsy. - Czego? 

\- Po prostu.. Chcę cię o coś zapytać, ale nie wiem co powiesz. 

Dziewczyna w końcu ich minęła, ciągnąc za sobą dym z papierosa. 

\- Możesz mnie zapytać o wszystko. Wiesz o tym. 

Zagryzł wargę i pozwolił swojej ręce opaść z twarzy Harry'ego. Jego warga była zaczerwieniona przez ślad zębów. Harry chciał przebiec kciukiem po jego posiniaczonych ustach, poczuć je pod swoimi. 

\- Harry, czy ty.. um - ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, ich złączone ręce emitowały ciepłem. - Czujesz coś do mnie? 

Zamarł. 

\- Harry. 

Jego klatka piersiowa paliła, jakby ktoś zapalił pod jego żebrami zapałkę i rozprzestrzenił płomienie. Zastanawiał się czy jest bliski śmierci. 

\- Skąd - oczy zaszły mu ciepłem, a widok się zamazywał. Ledwo mógł cokolwiek zarejestrować, z wyjątkiem ogłuszającego pulsu w swoich uszach i własnego oddechu. - Skąd ty-

Wydostał ich złączone ręce ze swojej kieszeni, chcąc puścić Louisa, który mu na to nie pozwalał. 

\- Nie - wychrypiał, jego uścisk był jak imadło. - Proszę nie odchodź. 

\- Nie zamierzałem odejść! - wydał z siebie przytłumiony dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a szlochem, bo Louis wciąż nie chciał go puścić. Czuł się jakby lawina kamieni zaatakowała jego pierś. 

\- Harry, proszę-

\- Nie chciałem - wykrztusił z siebie, gorące i wilgotne łzy w końcu spływały po jego twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że zadławi się własnym oddechem. - Nie chciałem się w tobie zakochać. 

Zamierzał się rozpaść i runąć na stopy Louisa, a jego oczy wciąż paliły. Zamrugał, mógł ledwie widzieć przez błysk łez które nie chciały się zatrzymać. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że.. Wszystko zniszczyłem. Że-

\- Nie - przerwał Louis, cicho oraz niepewnie, palce owijając wokół jego ramienia. Szarpnął się w zaskoczeniu, ale nie poruszył się. Zastanawiał się czy Louis mógł poczuć jego drżenie przez materiał płaszcza. - Niczego nie zniszczyłeś. Nawet _nigdy_ za to nie przepraszaj. 

Nie mógł spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy, nie mógł przestać się trząść. 

\- Harry, kocham cię. 

\- Wiem - głos załamał mu się jak wpatrywał się w krótki dystans między ich butami, przy czym głowa odrobinę wirowała. Może jeśli wystarczająco by udawał, że to się nie dzieje, nie byłoby to prawdziwe. 

Kątem oka mógł zobaczyć jak Louis wyciera swoje oczy tyłem dłoni. 

Sprawił, że Louis _płakał_. W jakiś sposób, było to gorsze niż cokolwiek innego. 

\- Nie, nie wiesz. Czy możesz proszę na mnie spojrzeć? 

Było to ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał zrobić, lecz zrobił to i tak, uniósł podbródek i spotkał wzrok Louisa, nawet jeśli jedyne czego chciał w tej chwili to zwinąć się w swoim łóżku i udawać, że świat dookoła nie istniał. 

\- Kocham cię, idioto. Jestem w tobie _zakochany_. 

Dźwięk jego łomoczącego serca w uszach dostał zakłóceń. Nie był pewien czy jakiekolwiek słowa wydostały się z jego ust, kiedy powiedział - Co? 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Liam miał kurwa rację, ja - zaśmiał się mokro, jego policzki były blade. - Ciągle powtarzał, że muszę ci powiedzieć, że.. Że być może-

Liam i.. Niall. Niall też musiał o tym wiedzieć. 

\- Kochasz mnie. 

Louis wysunął dłoń z jego kieszeni i przytulił Harry'ego ciasno, jego ciepły oddech uderzał w kark młodszego. Owinął instynktownie wokół niego swoje ramiona, drżąc gdy starał się przetworzyć co się właśnie stało. 

\- Jak? 

\- Nie wiem jak. Tylko.. myślę, że zawsze kochałem - powiedział, trzymając Harry'ego przez długi moment. - Po prostu nie pozwalałem sobie.. Nie pozwalałem sobie o tym myśleć, bo jesteś moją ulubioną osobą i nigdy nie chciałem cię stracić. 

\- Też jesteś moją. Moja ulubioną osobą - wyjawił w osłupieniu, pozwalając Louisowi trzymać się, czując się kruchym i podatnym na zranienie. - Nigdy byś mnie nie stracił. 

Nie mógł przestać się trząść, serce łomotało w jego klatce piersiowej. To jakby całe napięcie, obawa i ulga spadły na niego za jednym razem. 

I było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć, wyjawić wszystkie słowa które trzymał w sobie od tygodni, ale właśnie teraz.. Właśnie teraz nic oprócz tego nie miało znaczenia. 

\- Mogę ci to znowu powiedzieć? - zapytał nawet jeśli jego gardło było zbyt ścisnięte a oddech wciąż nie wrócił do normalności. 

Wargi Louisa były miękkie na jego szczęce. - Jeśli tego nie zrobisz.. Nie mogę o niczym myśleć, bo pachniesz tak cholernie dobrze. Zawsze tak pachniesz. 

Zaśmiał się beztrosko, ponieważ to było prawdziwe. _Prawdziwe, prawdziwe, prawdziwe_. - Kocham cię. 

Louis odsunął się wystarczająco, aby mógł chwycić jego twarz. Koniuszki jego kciuków były delikatne kiedy potarł nimi skórę pod oczami Harry'ego. - Jesteśmy głupi. 

\- Naprawdę jesteśmy - z zamkniętymi oczami, Harry przybliżył twarz do jego dotyku, dłoń Louisa była tak delikatna na jego policzku. - Kocham cię. Tak bardzo - Nigdy nie znudzi mu się mówienie tego. - Nawet jeśli rozrzucasz wszystkie swoje ubrania po podłodze i odmawiasz puszczenia mnie, kiedy muszę przygotować się na wykłady o 9 oraz robisz się marudny, bo jest ci zimno. 

\- Nie robię się marudny - zaśmiał się przy jego podbródku, a ten pozwolił sobie trzymać go tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe z ramionami ciasno wokół jego talii. - Kocham cię nawet jeśli twój sygnał alarmu Marimby działa mi na nerwy, nigdy nie przyznajesz się do swoich bąków i-

Zaśmiał się, głośnym, rechoczącym wybuchem śmiechu, ciężar w jego piersi w końcu odchodził. Przytulił Louisa ciaśniej i starał się przy tym nie trząść z tego, jak bardzo był szczęśliwy. Jak lekko się czuł po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. - Okej, okej. Ale czasami się przyznaję. 

\- Mogę cię pocałować? - wypalił, kciukiem delikatnie pocierając jego kość policzkową nim zarzucił ręce na jego szyję. Ciszej, dodał - Tylko dla nas? 

\- Proszę. 

Żwir na ścieżce pod ich stopami zaskrzypił, gdy się poruszyli, wiatr wywoływał chłód na jego policzkach, który zniknął w chwili kiedy Louis go pocałował, a jego delikatne wargi namówiły Harry'ego do oddania pocałunku. 

_Tylko dla nas._

Chciał spędzić każdy poranek i każdy dzień oraz każdą noc na całowaniu Louisa tylko dlatego, ponieważ potrzebowali być blisko siebie. Za jednym razem byłyby to krótke i szczere pocałunki, po to aby powiedzieć _dzień dobry_ i _kocham cię_ a za innym długie oraz zdyszane, ponieważ nie mogliby znieść rozłąki. 

Przycisnął usta do tych Louisa mocniej, ręką odnajdując dom w dole jego pleców jak przechylili swoje głowy, rozdzielając się i ponownie spotykając, mocniej, głębiej, przez co skóra Harry'ego paliła z każdym mokrym ruchem ich ust i skubaniem jego dolnej wargi przez zęby Louisa. 

Zagryzł ją delikatnie i pociągnął, wywołując tym rumieńce na policzkach Harry'ego przez jęk, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. I nawet jeśli ich zęby kilka razy się zderzyły i Harry martwił się że jego usta były zbyt popękane od zimna, nic z tego tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. 

To było wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek chciał i nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mieć. 

Przystopowali odrobinę, zważając na to, iż wciąż byli w miejscu gdzie mijali ich ludzie. Louis wyciskał słodkie ociągające się pocałunki na jego wargach, rzęsami łaskocząc policzki młodszego. 

\- Smakujesz jak mięta - powiedział kiedy w końcu się rozłączyli. 

Pocałował kącik jego uśmiechających się ust i trącił jego zaczerwieniony policzek. - Chcę, um.. Chcę to robić cały dzień. 

Usta Harry'ego nie przestawałyby mrowić. 

I w porządku było jeśli nie mieli zaplanowanej przyszłości, jeśli wciąż musieli omówić wszystkie sprawy. Mieli cały czas świata. 

\- Mamy to. 

***

Było inaczej, lepiej, trzymać dłoń Louisa, kiedy wiedział że było to prawdziwe. Jednak nie do końca to do niego doszło. Nie kiedy weszli do akademika, ani gdy Louis całował Harry'ego przy barierce na klatce schodowej. 

Harry od zawsze chciał go całować i nie mógł się powstrzymać od powiedzenia mu tego, w końcu pozwalając sobie powiedzieć rzeczy, które miał cały czas na myśli. 

Oczy Louisa zmarszczyły się w kącikach. 

\- Louis? - spytał w chwili kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju się za nimi zamknęły, a jego umysł nie był już tak zamglony. - Pamiętasz kiedy całowaliśmy się na imprezie halloweenowej. Czy ty, um.. Zrobiłeś to tylko po to żeby Guy zobaczył czy dlatego że naprawdę chciałeś? 

Skopał swoje buty będąc przez chwilę cicho, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. Harry czuł dziwny dreszczyk emocji wiedząc, że w tamtym momencie całowali się bez żadnego pretekstu czy udawania. Iż nawet bez bycia świadomym tego, spotykali się nazwzajem w połowie drogi. 

\- Ja, um.. Chciałem. Przez cały ten czas chciałem, byśmy byli w jakimś innym miejscu. Bardziej ustronnym - gardło Louisa podskoczyło jak przełknął, zrzucając swój płaszcz i zdejmując beanie. Pozostawiło to jego włosy odrobinę naelektryzowane, miękkie i nieułożone. - To zabawne, właściwie. Pamiętasz jak ćwiczyliśmy nasz pocałunek? 

Tak jakby mógł zapomnieć. - Taa. 

\- Bałem się jak cholera pocałować cię tak przed wszystkimi po raz pierwszy. Musiałem się poniekąd na to przygotować. Wydawało się to prostsze tylko z tobą i ze mną. I wciąż mnie zaskoczyło jak bardzo.. - obrócił się w stronę okna i bawił palcami swoją zieloną bluzą. - Jak bardzo mi się podobało. Spanikowałem - uśmiechnął się. - Co jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś. 

Harry nie był pewnym wielu rzeczy, wciąż szukając oparcia, ale nigdy nie mógłby znieść powstrzymywania się od dotykania Louisa zbyt długo. Podszedł do niego, rękę unosząc w powietrzu nad zagłębieniem jego szyi zanim stworzył kontakt. Nie przestraszył się, jedynie oparł o Harry'ego zamykając oczy. 

Przybliżył się bardziej dopóki ciepła ich ciała nie zlały się z sobą, palcami bawiąc się kosmykami włosów Louisa. - Też mi się podobało. Najlepszy pocałunek jaki kiedykolwiek miałem. To znaczy, był to mój pierwszy prawidłowy pocałunek po francusku, ale wciąż. Liczy się. 

Zaśmiał się, napięcie opuszczało jego ciało. - Ty mała bezczelna cholero. 

Ukrył uśmiech w ramieniu Louisa, obserwując drzewa na zewnątrz zginające się pod wpływem wiatru. - Wiesz, Niall powiedział mi żebym uwiódł cię przez położenie się nagim w twoim łóżku. 

\- Cóż, czasami tak chodzisz spać więc pomyślałbym po prostu, że przyszedłeś się poprzytulać. 

\- O boże - wymamrotał głaszcząc ręką w dół jego ramienia, następnie wślizgując ją pod jego bluzę by dotknąć talii. - Zawsze byliśmy trochę dziwni, prawda? 

\- Nie dziwni - zaprotestował cicho, drżąc pod wpływem dłoni Harry'ego. - My po prostu.. Zawsze lubiliśmy być blisko siebie, tak myślę. 

\- Od zawsze czuję się przy tobie komfortowo - cicho wymruczał w jego ramię. - Pachniesz jak masło kakaowe. 

Louis zaśmiał się, całując bok jego twarzy. - To uczucie jest odwzajemnione, Curly. Zawsze miałem obsesję na punkcie twojego zapachu. Myślę że teraz mogę przyznać się do bycia dziwnym. 

\- Lubię.. Patrzeć jak robisz różne rzeczy. 

\- No więc sądzę, iż oboje jesteśmy dziwni - przykrył dłonią tą Harry'ego. - Skoro już jesteśmy szczerzy, eh.. Spanie z tobą zapewniło mi sporo niezręcznych erekcji, szczególnie przez te ostatnie tygodnie. Jesteś taki-

Przejechał ich złączonymi dłońmi boleśnie powoli z talii Louisa na jego brzuch, przyciągając go tym do swojego ciała. - Jaki? 

\- Kiedy - oczyścił swój głos. - Kiedy stałeś się taki atrakcyjny? 

\- Naprawdę nie jestem - motyle zaatakowały żołądek Harry'ego przez co omal nie dostał zawrotów głowy, czując jak mięśnie Louisa napinają się pod jego dłonią kiedy pokonywał wolną przestrzeń między nimi. 

\- Igrasz ze mną. 

Jego oddech przyspieszył, dopasowując się do tego Louisa, nagle czując się znacznie bardziej świadomym każdego tiku jego mięśni, miękkości jego skóry oraz zaokrąglenia tyłka ciasno przyciśniętego do swojego krocza. 

\- Lou? 

\- Hm? 

\- Puk puk. 

Louis zatrzymał się, ale pod sam koniec się poddał. Zawsze to robił. - Kto tam? 

\- Kocham cię. 

\- Kocham cię kto? - zapytał z rozbawieniem w głosie. 

\- Nie pytaj kto, bo to ty. 

Odwrócił się w jego ramionach powstrzymując uśmiech. - Cofam to. Nie jesteś w ogóle atrakcyjny. 

Harry wydął wargi. 

\- Może trochę - przyznał przy czym kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry. Harry chciał wywoływać u niego uśmiech przez resztę ich życia. 

Zahaczył palce o szlufkę jego spodni i pociągnął w stronę łóżka. - Możemy się poprzytulać?

\- W porządku, ale najpierw się rozbierz. Nienawidzę kłaść się w ubraniach. 

Harry próbował się głupio nie uśmiechać, tył jego kolan zderzył się z krawędzią łóżka. 

\- Nie - powiedział Louis, wyginając brwi w łuki. - Swoje bokserki zatrzymujesz na sobie, kolego. 

\- Bro. 

\- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz a sprawię że będzie ci przykro - skrzywił się i pchnął go na łóżko, rozpinając już swoje spodnie. 

\- Sorry kumplu - pochylił się naprzód, by ukryć swój uśmiech w miękkiej bawełnie zakrywającej jego brzuch. 

Louis wsunął palce w jego włosy i pociągnął. Wysłało to fale gorąca wprost w dół podbrzusza młodszego chłopaka. Aby się utrzymać pod kontrolą zacisnął zęby na materiale jego bluzy. 

\- Kurwa, Harry. 

\- Przepraszam, to tylko-

\- Włosy, racja? - spytał przebiegając palcami przez jego loki. 

\- Tak. 

\- Uwielbiam to, że wiem to o tobie. Uwielbiam to, że znam cię tak dobrze. 

Serce Harry'ego zmiękło i pozwolił Louisowi pchnąć się z powrotem na łóżko za pomocą ręki na środku piersi i zdjąć swoje jeansy. Nie był pewien czy powinien czuć się zażenowany przez namiot w swoich bokserkach, przez to jak łatwo Louis mógł sprawić, iż będzie słaby. Louis nie skomentował tego, więc on także. 

\- Przytul mnie - powiedział cicho jak pozbył się swojej koszulki oraz skarpetek i ułożył się pod kołdrą, chłód prześcieradła sprawił, że zadrżał. - Wchodź, zimno mi. 

\- Jaki wymagający - zakpił, lecz chwilę później w końcu wszedł pod przykrycie, zwijając się obok niego tak, jak zwykł to robić. - Jestem wykończony. Mógłbym spać przez tydzień. 

\- Wiem - odezwał się, a jego powieki juz stawały się ciężkie. 

Kochał to, jak proste to było. Jak bardzo znał Louisa, że jego dotyk był jak znajomy komfort. Jak mógł być sobą i te ciche momenty nie musiały być zapełniane słowami. 

Było prostym po prostu _być_. 

***

Kiedy Louis wpadł do jego pokoju, Harry prawie wyskoczył ze swojej skóry. 

\- Weź swoje rzeczy, musimy iść zdobyć taśmę kle- - przerwał, następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi mrugając. - Jesteś nagi. 

\- To - zwinął palce na dywaniku, suszarka do włosów w jego ręce. - zazwyczaj się dzieje kiedy ktoś nie ma na sobie ubrań. 

On dopiero 15 minut temu wyszedł spod prysznica i właśnie skończył suszyć swoje włosy. Zakładanie ubrań nie zdawało się być priorytetem. 

Louis zassał swoją dolną wargę i zanucił w zgodzie. 

\- Louis. 

\- Hm? 

Sposób w jaki ten na niego patrzył wysłało strumienie ciepła w dół jego kręgosłupa i skręciło je w brzuchu. - Po co ci taśma klejąca? 

\- Co? 

Wypuścił śmiech, odkładając suszarkę w dół tak, by mógł wsunąć na siebie jakieś bokserki. Nie dlatego że był zażenowany albo miał coś przeciwko Louisowi obserwującego go. Po prostu.. Miało to większy wpływ na Harry'ego niż był na to gotów. Oni jeszcze nie przedyskutowali spraw tego rodzaju. 

\- Taśma klejąca? - powtórzył odwracając głowę, aby ukryć swój uśmiech. 

\- Oh - westchnął odpychając się od drzwi i przesuwając ręką po swoim przodzie. Harry starał się nie patrzeć na powolne ruchy jego dłoni po torsie. - Musimy przylepić buty Liama do sufitu. Oczywiście. 

Harry nauczył się nie zadawać mu pytań lata temu. 

***

\- Biegnij! - krzyknął i chwycił rękę Harry'ego, biegnąc i mijając zdezorientowanego Liama, który właśnie otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. 

Czekali za rogiem, aż Liam opuści swój pokój i uda się do wspólnego pokoju, żeby podjąć się przylepienia jego butów do sufitu. Nie było to niczym więcej jak cudem, że Harry nie spadł z jego łóżka z Louisem na swoich ramionach i nie spowodował im obojgu znacznej kontuzji. 

\- Wy małe gnojki! - Harry słyszał jak Liam wołał za nimi kiedy wpadli zdyszani do pokoju Louisa, ponieważ był bliżej. Zablokowali za sobą drzwi, dysząc i rechocząc, trzymając się wzajemnie w wsparciu. 

\- To - powiedział Louis chichocząc w kark Harry'ego. - był najlepszy kawał jaki kiedykolwiek zrobiłem. Nie mógłbym zrobić tego bez ciebie. 

Owinął ramiona wokół jego talii, oboje potykali się w stronę łóżka. - Tak długo jak nie robisz tego mi. 

\- Tak jakbym kiedykolwiek zrobił! - wyszczerzył się, powieki zaczęły mu opadać. - Boże, jesteś taki gorący. Wiedziałeś o tym? 

\- Może - powiedział skrzecząc, kiedy Louis przejechał palcami po jego żebrach, łaskocząc go. 

\- Kocham gdy zmawiamy się na kogoś, szczególnie Liama. Chodź tutaj. 

Harry zjechał dłońmi niżej, w dół jego pleców póki jego palce nie dotykały jedynie krągłości tyłka Louisa. - Czy możemy nie wspominać imienia Liama, kiedy-

\- Myślałem tutaj że to cię nakręci - chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie, kciukami głaszcząc dołeczki jak przyciągnął go do pocałunku podczas którego oboje uśmiechali się zbyt szeroko, by prawidłowo to zrobić. Harry'ego nie obchodziła prawidłowość. 

Upadli do tyłu na łóżko, przerywając pocałunek. - Mmm, tak. Liam.

\- Zamknij się - zaśmiał się, swoim ciężarem przyciskając Harry'ego do materaca. 

\- Przestałeś mnie całować - mruknął, marszcząc brwi. 

\- Może na to nie zasługujesz. 

Wydął wargi dopóki Louis się nie poddał, pochylając się wystarczająco blisko, aby jego oddech uderzył w opuchnięte wargi Harry'ego, skubiąc tą dolną zębami kilkanaście razy pod rząd, ociągając się przy tym jak najdłużej. 

\- Właśnie tak? 

Harry zakwilił, ponieważ nie, to nie było nawet bliskie wystarczającemu, skóra pleców Louisa paliła kiedy wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę. - Bardziej. Głębiej. 

\- Głębiej, eh? Jak twój głos? - zapytał, jego biodra wierciły się pomiędzy rozchylonymi nogami Harry'ego jakby nie mógł tego powstrzymać. 

Podniósł się by zamknąć jego usta, każde muśnięcie ich warg wysyłało promienie ciepła pod jego skórę. 

Język Louisa przebrnął przez wargi chłopaka, oboje przechylili swoje głowy by pogłębić pocałunek. Kiedy Harry zassał jego język, na skórze Louisa pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a serce zaczęło walić naprzeciw jego piersi. 

Harry nie był pewien czy mógłby przestać, czy nawet by chciał. To powinno być dziwnym, robić to z Louisem, ale jedynym dziwnym uczuciem było to, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Jakby to po prostu się stało. To było _w porządku._

Kiedy rozdzielili się, by zaczerpnąć oddech, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać ale podążył od razu za ustami Louisa, prostując się. Ten nie pozwolił mu, przekrzywiając głowę żeby złożyć pocałunek za jego uchem. 

\- Zaczekaj. 

Niemożliwym wydawało się kontrolować własny oddech, nieświadomą potrzebę podrzucenia bioder w górę. Bycie zakochanym w Louisie, posiadając to emocjonalne połączenie, zaufanie, to.. To sprawiało, że chciałby zrobić z nim także inne rzeczy, bo wiedział że Louis będzie tam dla niego. 

To by znaczyło coś dla nich obojga. 

Louis zaśmiał się, jego głos był ochrypłym tak, jakby nie używał go od kilku godzin. - Powinniśmy trochę zwolnić. 

\- Wiem - odparł, chowając swoją twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, składając niewinny pocałunek na gładkiej skórze. - Powinniśmy, um.. Porozmawiać też o tym. O rzeczach. 

\- Rzeczach - dokuczył delikatnie, jego włosy łaskotały buzię Harry'ego. 

Przewrócili się na bok. Koszulka Harry'ego zaczynała lepić się do jego spoconych pleców, a udo Louisa napięte, gdzie było przerzucone przez jego biodro. I nawet jeśli był tak blisko powiedzenia "pieprzyć to" i ocierania się o Louisa póki oboje by nie dyszeli w swoje usta, coś nie do końca mu na to pozwalało. Nie zanim o tym nie porozmawiają. 

\- Jesteś okej z tym? - zapytał Louis, biegnąc dłonią leniwie w dół i górę jego pleców. - Co teraz robimy? 

\- Bardzo. Bardzo, um, okej - ich biodra były złączone, więc wiedział, że Louis musiał być świadomy tego jak twardy był. - Nie umiesz sam powiedzieć? 

Kąciki jego warg drgnęły. - Nie do końca. Mogę ledwie poczuć ten pręt w dole w twoich spodniach, czy cokolwiek tam chowasz, będąc szczerym. 

\- To banan. 

\- Będziemy żyć zdrowo w takim razie. Szanuję to. 

Harty wypuścił chichot, wtulając się w swojego chłopaka. - Nie jesteś wcale lepszy, wiesz. 

Policzki Louisa zabarwiły się na odcień różu, jego uśmiech się poszerzył. - Dziękuję. Nie zauważyłbym tego bez ciebie. 

\- Cieszę się że mogłem pomóc - pocałował jego podbródek oraz ostre włoski na szczęce i miejsce dokładnie pod nimi, co sprawiło że Louis odrzucił swoją głowę w tył, zaciskając palce na jego plecach. 

\- To przeciwieństwo pomocy. Próbujesz mnie uwieść. 

\- Ja tylko.. Potrzebuję cię dotknąć - przytulił go tak ciasno jak tylko się odważył i składał pocałunki w dół jego szyi. Nie mógł nacieszyć się tym wystarczająco, zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek przestanie być tak spragnionym jego skóry. 

\- Kocham gdy to robisz - powiedział cicho Louis, jego jabłko Adama podskakiwało w górę i dół. - To wciąż odrobinę, um.. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mam cię w taki sposób. 

Zatrzymał się, nagle będąc owładnięty emocjami, tym jak bardzo chciał pokazać Louisowi, że go _kocha_. - Louis, kocham cię. Kocham, kocham, kocham. Tylko.. na wypadek gdybyś nie wiedział. 

Louis zaśmiał się, opadając na plecy i ciągnąc z sobą Harry'ego, jego włosy były miękkie i wszędzie wokół. Był koniec listopada i na zewnątrz zaczęło się właśnie ściemniać, lecz było wystarczająco jasno, aby światło uchwyciło jego rzęsy. Harry wiedział, że się gapił, być może nawet dziwacznie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

\- Dziwnie jest myśleć, że razem dorastaliśmy - powiedział powoli, zbierając swoje myśli. - To leci tak szybko. Myślę, że jeśli mrugnę to nagle będziemy sześciedziesięciolatkami, zamężni i - zatrzymał się niezgrabnie, ponieważ poniekąd nie chciał, by to się wymsknęło. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem wypowiedzieć tego o ślubie na głos-

\- Harry, jeśli myślisz że to mnie odstraszy, wtedy jesteś idiotą. 

\- Hej - przeciągnął samogłoski, pochylając się i całując czubek jego nosa. - Nie wiedziałem. Może masz jakieś problemy z oddaniem których nie jestem świadomy. 

Harry nie widział go nigdy tak obrażonego. - Wypraszam sobie, jestem w tym dopóki nie będziemy starzy, siwi i bedziesz na mnie krzyczał bo zapodziałem twoją laske do chodzenia albo zapomniałem spłukać toaletę. 

Zachichotał, opierając policzek na tym Louisa i całując płatek jego ucha. - Wygląda na to, że o tym myślałeś. 

\- Odpieprz się - Louis powiedział, ciepłym i rozbawionym głosem. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wciąż jestem twardy po całej tej rozmowie. 

\- Chciałem pogadać o kontach w banku i hipotece, ale wolę nie. To może spowodować u ciebie orgazm. 

Louis chciał kopnąć go w bok, ale skończył pocierając swoim kroczem o brzuch Harry'ego i opadając z powrotem w tył, czerwony na twarzy przez skomlenie, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. - Nienawidzę cię. 

Harry stłumił chichot w jego ramieniu, próbując rozproszyć się od uczucia erekcji Louisa przyciśniętego do swojego brzucha, nic oprócz materiału jego dresów i swojej koszulki pomiędzy nimi. 

Louis owinął ciasno ramiona wokół jego talii, pierś unosiła się i opadała przez szybkie oddechy. - Kurwa, Harry, jeśli nie przestaniesz chichotać, będę tym który teraz dochodzi w swoją bieliznę. Albo raczej dresy. Nie mam żadnej bielizny.. Kurwa, to jak, wysyła wibracje do mojego kutasa. Przestań. 

Co, oczywiście, sprawiło że śmiał się jeszcze bardziej. Choć próbował zdjąć swój ciężar z jego ciała. Nie był _taki_ wredny. - Przykro mi. 

Louis dotknął jego dołeczka, policzki miał zaróżowione. - Taa, wyglądasz jakby ci było. 

\- Raz wszedłem do łazienki zastając moją babcię szorującą swój tyłek pod prysznicem. 

Louis zatrzymał się, mrugając. - Co do kurwy. 

\- Pomagam! No wiesz, z tą całą sprawą z twardym kutasem. 

\- Po pierwsze, wciąż jestem twardy - powiedział, poruszając się pod nim żeby udowodnić swoje słowa, przy tym definitywnie nie pomagając uspokoić się także Harry'emu. - Po drugie, teraz jestem twardy kiedy rozmawiamy o twojej nagiej babci i to po prostu.. nie jest okej. Co jeśli teraz za każdym razem, gdy zobaczę twoją babcię, dostanę erekcji? 

Brzmiał na szczerze zrozpaczonego i Harry czuł się źle za śmianie się tak bardzo, ale za cholerę nie mógł przestać. 

Louus zepchnął go z siebie, wargi zaciskając w wąską linię, by powstrzymać swój uśmiech. - Zobaczmy co o tym sądzisz, Harold. 

Usiadł na nim okrakiem, napinając uda podczas ruchu. Sposób w jaki kręcił swoimi biodrami, krągłość pośladków ciasno pocierająca jego krocze, sprawiło, że Harry prawie zobaczył gwiazdy. 

Zakrztusił się, wystrzeliwując ręce aby złapać nimi biodra Louisa. - Kurwa, Louis. 

\- Żadnego więcej dokuczania. 

Harry zakwilił, skręcając palce w pościeli. - W porządku. 

Uniósł się, aby trącić nosem jego policzek i nawet jeśli ciepło jego ciała sprawiało, iż jego umysł się zamykał, spytał - Lou, czy dostanę buziaka, proszę? 

Złączył dłonie na jego piersi i patrzył na niego, spojrzeniem łagodnym i pełnym miłości. - Tak myślę. 

Usta Louisa były słodkie i delikatne. Smakował jak dom. 

I nawet jeśli nie posunęli się dalej niż to, po prostu bycie z Louisem, trzymanie go w ten sposób, było najbliższym z kim Harry kiedykolwiek był do tej pory. 

***

Kilka dni później zbudowali prowizoryczny fort z koców, co złożyło się z ich dwójki pchającej szafę pod koniec łóżka i wieszania związanych prześcieradeł, z jej góry do zagłówka łóżka na drugim końcu, gdzie podparli je wyżej na poduszkach. 

Zostawili wyłączone światła i prawie potknęli się o własne stopy, kiedy wdrapywali się do środka siadając plecami do ściany z masą poduszek, by było im wygodnie. 

Harry czuł się jakby był ponownie ośmiolatkiem. 

\- Wciąż nie zgadzam się na jedzenie chipsów w moim łóżku - powiedział. - Wszędzie będą okruchy. 

\- Będę ostrożny! 

Harry mógł już poczuć jednego pod swoim udem. Westchnął tylko i zakopał rękę w paczce. 

\- Powinniśmy nazwać to czasem dzielenia sekretów - powiedział Louis z pełną buzią. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że był w nim zakochany. 

\- Znasz już wszystkie moje sekrety. A ja twoje. 

\- Oh, ale nie do końca, hm? - jego tłuste palce uszczypnęły nagie udo Harry'ego, który pisnął i się od niego odsunął. Około 2 minuty zajęło mu, aby zmiękł i przysunął póki nie dotykali się bokami. 

\- Co masz na myśli? 

\- Mam na myśli, - zaczął i nawet jeśli Harry w tej ciemności nie był w stanie go zbyt dobrze zobaczyć, prawie mógł poczuć sposób w jaki uniósł swoje brwi. - Chcę wszystkie twoje niegrzeczne sekrety, skarbie. Rzeczy, które cię kręcą, i no. 

\- O boże - wypchał swoją buzię chipsami i wymamrotał. - W porządku. 

\- Możemy zrobić z tego grę ze zgadywaniem. Co ty na to? 

Harry zgiął nogę w kolanie i poprawił swoje skarpetki. Były puszyste, grube i miały na sobie renifery, ponieważ Święta były za jedyne 3 tygodnie a on lubił być w świątecznym nastroju znacznie przed czasem. - Wchodzę w to. Jakie są stawki? 

\- Ten kto powie źle lub nie będzie miał więcej pomysłów będzie musiał, eh.. 

\- Całus! - wypalił, rumieniąc się na to jak głośno to zabrzmiało. - To znaczy, przegrany będzie musiał pocałować wygranego gdziekolwiek będzie chciał. 

Przez moment, wszystkim co Harry mógł usłyszeć był szelest opakowania, natomiast wszystkim co był w stanie poczuć, ciepło ciała obok. 

\- To niegrzeczne. 

\- Nie musi być - mruknął, machając palcami w skarpetkach. 

\- Podoba mi się - zdecydował Louis, przebiegając knykciami w dół uda Harry'ego. - Co powiesz na to, abyś zaczął? 

\- Okej, - pochylił się bliżej niego, zniżając na łóżku tak, by mógł oprzeć swoją głowę na ramieniu starszego. - Lubisz tyłkowe rzeczy. Jak, erm.. rimming. 

Louis powstrzymał się od chichotu i powoli wziął głęboki oddech. - Brzmi dziwnie gdy to mówisz, ale tak. Sądze, że to prawda. Dobra pamięć, kochanie. 

Przez sekundę jego umysł nie potrafił zebrać myśli, ponieważ _kochanie_. Louis nigdy go tak wcześniej nie nazwał. Zdołał wydusić z siebie - Twoja kolej. 

\- Łatwizna. Lubisz kiedy ktoś ciągnie twoje włosy. 

Pocierał dłońmi swoje łydki w górę i dół. - Prawda. Um.. Lubisz kiedy ktoś uderza twój tyłek. 

Louis zamarł. - Skąd ty to wiesz? To znaczy.. Ja nigdy, no wiesz, właściwie tego nie robiłem, więc.. 

\- Ale jesteś w tym - naciskał, czując jak oddech Louisa przyspieszał.

\- Tak myślę. Ale skąd do cholery mógłbyś to wiedzieć? 

\- Wtedy kiedy zabrałeś moje - cieszył się, że było ciemno, ponieważ jego twarz musiała mieć kolor jasnej czerwieni. - dildo. Złapałem cię i przez przypadek klepnąłem, mogłem poczuć pewnego rodzaju.. rzeczy. 

\- O boże. Racja. Kurwa. 

\- To było gorące - przyznał, szturchając stopę Louisa swoją. - Więc nigdy- 

\- Nope - złapał opakowanie nerwowymi palcami. 

\- Chciałbyś? Mogę, to znaczy.. Poczytam najpierw o tym, żebym przypadkowo cię nie zranił, ale zrobiłbym to. 

\- Okej - pisnął wysokim dźwiękiem. Odrzucił opakowanie na bok i schował ręce między uda. - Lubisz być nazywany kochaniem. Wiem to, ponieważ wstrzymałeś oddech, kiedy właśnie teraz tak cię nazwałem. 

\- Podobało mi się - ukrył nos w jego ramieniu, wdychając jego zapach. Jego koszulka pachniała ulubionym proszkiem do prania Harry'ego. - Lubisz być obsikiwanym. 

Louis wybuchł śmiechem, jego ramię trzęsło się pod policzkiem Harry'ego. - Co do chuja, Haz? Nie, w ogóle. Przynajmniej tak myślę. 

Harry uważał to za ryzykowną próbę. On tylko chciał wymówki, by go pocałować. - Zgaduję, że teraz muszę cię pocałować. 

\- Zgaduję że tak - przechylił głowę w bok. - Możesz.. moją szyję. 

\- Tak? - spytał uśmiechając się jak chwycił jego szczękę w dłonie i przycisnął usta w miejsce pulsu, wyciskając pocałunki wzdłuż długości jego szyi, póki ten się nie wiercił. - Twoja kolej. 

Odsunął się, bardziej niż trochę zadowolony, kiedy Louisowi zajęło chwilę, aby odpowiedzieć. 

Jego głos był zachrypnięty, gdy powiedział - Lubisz być przytrzymywany. 

Serce Harry'ego łomotało w jego klatce piersiowej, bo tak, to prawda, uwielbiał uczucie jakby nie miał dokąd pójść i musiał poddać się osobie, która go trzymała. - Nie mylisz się. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Kiedy zwykliśmy się bić-

\- Mówisz jakbyś nie próbował trenować na mnie zapasów, kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu nie pozwoliłem włożyć ci zimnych rąk pod moją koszulkę. 

\- Idąc dalej - powiedział rozbawiony. - Gdy się bijemy i chwytam cię za nadgarstki, żeby potrzymać, zawsze masz ten swój wyraz twarzy. 

\- Jaki wyraz? - odsunął się, by na niego spojrzeć, nawet jeśli ledwie go widział. 

\- Jakbyś był sekundę od wytrysku. 

Harry pisnął i uderzył jego nogę. - Dlaczego mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś? 

\- Shh, - powiedział jak na ślepo przebiegał palcami po twarzy Harry'ego. Ten ugryzł jego palec wskazujący. - To było zabawne. Nie chciałem żebyś przestał. 

\- Jesteś sadystą. 

\- Źle. Zgaduje, że znów musisz mnie pocałować. 

\- To nawet nie było pytanie - zaprotestował słabo, ale i tak się poddał. - W porządku. Gdzie? 

\- W mój policzek. 

\- To słabe - odepchnął się od ściany i usiadł na wprost Louisa ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Całuję cię w policzek cały czas. Chcę coś bardziej odważnego. 

\- Zatem pocałuj mój tyłek, Styles. 

Wiedział, że on żartuje, ale lubił brać go z zaskoczenia, więc chwycił uda Louisa dopóki nie ześlizgnął się odrobinę z łóżka, pisk jego protestu został stłumiony przez materac, kiedy Harry go odwrócił, przenosząc póki jego ciało nie było rozłożone na całej długości łóżka. 

\- Harry, ja żarto-

Złapał pasek jego dresów i powoli zsunął je w dół, aż nie znalazły się dokładnie pod krągłością jego pośladków, a oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Harry nigdy nie czuł, aby jego krew płynęła w dolne partie jego ciała szybciej. 

\- Jeśli nie chcesz bym to zrobił, nie zrobię - powiedział cicho i pochylił się tak, by jego oddech uderzał skórę Louisa. 

\- Kurwa, zrób to. 

Chwycił jego biodra, kciuki zakopując w napięte mięśnie pośladków jak schylił się w dół i przycisnął swoje usta do lewego. Mięśnie napięły się jeszcze bardziej pod jego wargami, szarpiąc się kiedy zatopił w nich zęby. 

Z jednym, ostatnim pocałunkiem, podciągnął z powrotem jego dresy i usiadł ponownie pod ścianą ze stopami pod tyłkiem. Był zmuszony położyć swoją rękę na kroczu, na sposób w jaki Louis tam leżał, oddychając z trudem. 

\- Lubisz kiedy ktoś całuje cię po szyi - powiedział, przywołując go ponownie do ruchu. 

\- Myślałem, że teraz moja kolej - Louis przewrócił się na plecy i zmusił Harry'ego do rozciągnięcia nóg, by mógł zarzucić na nie swoje, skrawek jego złotej skóry świecił się w miejscu gdzie jego koszulka się podwinęła. Harry chciał go następnie tam pocałować. - Lubiłbyś być brany od tyłu. 

\- Lubiłbym - przyznał, a jego policzki promieniowały gorącem. - Ale chcę powiedzieć, że jesteś w błędzie tylko po to byś mógł mnie pocałować. 

\- Chcę pocałować twoje nogi - usiadł, płynnie i z gracją, jak uklęknął przed Harrym i oparł dłoń na jego udzie. - Należyte ostrzeżenie, chcę zrobić ci malinkę, więc jeśli nie jesteś z tym w porządku t-

\- Proszę. 

Przewrócił go tak by leżał na plecach i podniósł na materacu, silnymi rękami rozkładając jego nogi, więc może się między nimi ułożyć. Nawet w ciemności, Harry mógł zobaczyć jak napięte są jego bokserki. Nie było mowy, żeby Louis nie mógł. 

\- Cieszę się że nie ubrałeś swojej piżamy. Wyglądasz tak uroczo tylko w koszulce ze Stonesów i świątecznych skarpetkach - wyszeptał, całując miejsce nad jego kolanem. 

Jego wargi były wilgotne i miękkie, ociągając się na skórze Harry'ego z każdym pocałunkiem wzdłuż jego uda. Im wyżej się przesuwał, tym szybciej serce Harry'ego waliło w jego piersi. Kiedy owinął ramieniem jego lewe udo i rozchylił je jeszcze bardziej na bok, zębami muskając skórę, ten musiał złapać się prześcieradeł i przypomnieć sobie o oddychaniu. 

\- Czułe miejsce? - był tak blisko krocza Harry'ego, że jego włosy łaskotały materiał bokserek, a paznokcie lekko drapały nogę. 

Harry zadrżał i wsunął dłonie w jego włosy, kiedy całował miejsce po wewnętrznej stronie uda, zaledwie 2 cale od jego jąder. 

Kiedy wbił zęby i zassał, biodra Harry'ego podskoczyły z łóżka. 

\- Hmm - Louis zanucił, chwytając jego biodra i przyszpilając je do łóżka jak kontynuował ssanie, przebiegając językiem po podrażnionej skórze póki Harry nie miał kłopotów z oddychaniem. Jeśli robiłby to dalej, Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że zacząłby dochodzić w swoją bieliznę. 

Louis odsunął się z odgłosem cmoknięcia i powiedział - Nie mogę tak zostawić drugiego, racja? 

Harry mógł tylko jęknąć, wbijając głowę w materac i gryząc wargę, gdy poczuł jak Louis wysysa kolejną malinkę na drugim udzie, jeżdżąc językiem po palącej skórze aż nie stał się kwilącym, drżącym bałaganem. 

Następnie kontynuował całowanie jego całych ud, jęcząc przy tym jakby nie mógł wystarczająco nacieszyć się smakiem jego skóry, wbijając zęby i robiąc malinki w miejscach, gdzie Harry był najbardziej wrażliwy. Zastanawiał się czy Louis wiedział, iż lubi gdy go to odrobinę boli. 

Nacisk jego rąk nie pozwalał mu wziąć się w garść, mimo że wciąż próbował, był poza kontrolą. 

\- Założę się że zapach brudnych skarpetek cię kręci. 

Zajęło mu moment na zarejestrowanie słów poprzez dudniący puls w uszach. 

\- Nie - zachichotał ze skurczem w brzuchu, ramiona Louisa rozłożyły go szerzej jak złożył pocałunek pod jego pępkiem. 

\- Co powiesz na clowny? 

Pokręcił głową, tłumiąc gulę w gardle, kiedy Louis wślizgnął kciuki pod gumkę jego bielizny i zsunął wystarczająco, by móc pocałować jego kość biodrową. 

\- Kubły na śmieci zatem? 

Harry mógł tylko złapać mocniej jego kark i powstrzymać swój chichot, ponieważ Louis przychodził z coraz to bardziej dziwnymi pomysłami tylko po to by mógł go ciągle całować. 

Przeniósł się w górę jego brzucha, podwijając koszulkę, a więc mógł pocałować miejsce, gdzie dziko waliło jego serce. 

\- Louis, - wychrypiał, owijając swoje uda w jego pasie. - proszę. 

Louis nie pozwolił ich biodrom się dotknąć, ale Harry wiedział, że był tak samo twardy, mógł to powiedzieć przez sposób w jaki jego skóra paliła gorącem kiedy wsunął ręce pod jego koszulkę, żeby dotknąć pleców i w jaki oddychał, szybko i płytko. 

\- Możesz - wypalił, drapiąc paznokciami jego plecy. - moje.. um, sutki. Czy możesz - 

W chwili gdy jego język musnął jeden z nich, Harry zgubił swoje słowa. 

Zaczął czule, wargi były ostrożne i trochę błyskawiczne, kiedy zamknął je wokół jego sutka i zassał. Sunął ręką po jego boku tak boleśnie powoli, że w ślad za jego dotykiem poszły iskierki elektryczności, a palce skręcały się w jego bożonarodzeniowych skarpetkach. 

Wtedy Louis zwiększył nacisk swoich ust, ssąc mocno właśnie wtedy, gdy sięgnął do drugiego i wykonywał na nim okręgi. 

Usta Harry'ego rozchyliły się i jęczał tak głośno, że wiedział, iż dostanie więcej skarg, ale w tamtej chwili go to nie obchodziło. 

\- Kurwa, muszę - zaczepił nogę o udo Louisa i pchnął go w dół wystarczająco, by zaciął się na jego sutku, a swój stępiony paznokieć przez przypadek zatopił w drugim, kiedy ich biodra w końcu się zetknęły. Było to jak dotykanie przewodu elektrycznego. 

Ledwie mógł dostrzec trzepotanie jego rzęs, gdy się odsunął, powietrze uderzyło skórę Harry'ego, jego oznaczone wewnętrzne strony uda były wrażliwe, kiedy zniżył swoje biodra. 

\- Louis, proszę, zrób coś. 

\- Chryste, brzmisz - zwiesił głowę, całując Harry'ego już bez żadnej delikatności. Jedynie gorące, mokre usta, i zęby skubiące wargi. - na tak zniszczonego. 

\- Dotknij mnie proszę - zjechał palcami w dół jego pleców i za gumkę spodni, więc mógł chwycić jego pośladki. 

\- Kochanie, - sapnął, zaprzestając ruchom swoich bioder. - Czego chcesz? 

\- Po prostu tego, nie.. Nie przestawaj. 

\- Ubrudzę moje dresy. 

\- Zdejmij je - zepchnął gumkę dopóki nie zsunęła się pod jego tyłek i zarzucił mu nogi na biodra. 

\- Jesteś taki władczy - zsunął je niżej, łapiąc wdech kiedy chłodne powietrze owiało jego penisa. Harry czuł jak gorący i twardy był oraz to jak pulsował, gdy ponownie zniżył swoje biodra, a ich długości zetknęły się przez bokserki Harry'ego. Główka Louisa ocierała się o jego brzuch za każdym razem kiedy pchnął naprzód. 

Pocił się, czuł jak koszulka lepi się do jego skóry pod pachami, malinki na udach z każdym pchnięciem wysyłały do czubków palców iskry przyjemnego bólu. 

\- Pocałuj mnie - wymamrotał ledwie zrozumiale, ponieważ jego skóra paliła a usta były suche od tego, jak ciężko oddychał. 

\- Uwielbiam cię całować - wyszeptał w jego usta, całując Harry'ego wolno i głęboko, przy czym jego biodra straciły swój rytm. 

Ocierali się o siebie nawzajem, krople preejakulatu opuszczały kutasa Louisa i pozostawiały lepkie ścieżki na skórze Harry'ego. Jego własny przesiąkł przez bokserki tak mocno, że ich mokry materiał pocierał czubek tam i z powrotem. Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, że jeszcze nie doszedł. 

Złapał tyłek Louisa obiema dłońmi i ścisnął, dysząc naprzeciw jego szczęki, ponieważ oboje byli zbyt zdyszani, by dalej się całować. 

\- Zaraz dojdę - oznajmił młodszy, ciepło w jego brzuchu co sekundę stawało się nieznośnie bliższe. 

\- Kurwa, chcę.. chcę cię trzymać, drażnić póki nie mógłbyś - wydusił z siebie, gryząc krawędź szczęki Harry'ego i wyznaczając ścieżkę mokrych pocałunków wzdłuż jego szyi. - dłużej tego znieść. Pracowałbym w tobie wciąż, wciąż, wciąż i wciąż - 

Chwycił pośladki Louisa i wyrzucił biodra w górę, siła orgazmu wstrząsnęła jego ciałem, oczy zamknęły, a usta rozwarły jak dochodził w swoją bieliznę. Louis uszczypnął jego sutek i wykonywał biodrami ósemki, co wywołało u Harry'ego kolejną falę przyjemności. 

\- Kurwa, Harry proszę, mogę-

\- Tak - mruknął, marszcząc brwi kiedy czuł jak się odsunął, wtedy gdy zaczął się uspokajać, dłoń Louisa wystrzeliła do jego męskości i mocno chwyciła. 

\- Nie - zażądał, słowa wyszły nieco niewyraźnie, po czym złapał go za nadgarstek i odsunął rękę. 

\- Harry, proszę - Louis brzmiał jakby był gotów zacząć płakać. 

\- Chcę to zrobić, pozwól mi - powiedział z małym niepokojem, owijając palce wokół jego obwodu, jego kutas drgnął słabo na dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Louis. On tylko chciał być dla niego dobry. 

\- Jak ci się podoba? 

Dłoń Louisa opadła na jego, boleśnie powoli prowadząc jego palce w górę i dół. 

\- Ściśnij czubek - wydyszał, gumka jego spodni dresowych była ciasno rozciągnięta pod biodrami, dokładnie poniżej jąder. 

Louis był gruby, znacznie grubszy niż Harry oczekiwał, wzdłuż długości biegła pulsująca żyła a jego główka marszczyła się z każdym ruchem Harry'ego. Odgłos towarzyszący temu był atrakcyjny i obsceniczny, ciche _ah-ah-ah_ uciekające z gardła starszego chłopaka.

Przycisnął czubek, wykonując delikatne okrążenia. Jego biodra poruszały się naprzód w pięść Harry'ego, a paznokcie wbijały w nadgarstki, co prawdopodobnie zostawi ślady półksiężyców. 

\- Chcesz szybciej? - zapytał, nakłaniając go do uniesienia odrobinę swojego ciała. 

\- Proszę. 

Przyspieszył stopniowo swoje ruchy, ciasno i szybko, kciukiem gładząc mokrą główkę. - Przeciekasz. 

Lamentował, zamykając swoje oczy. 

\- Dotknij swoich jąder - powiedział cicho, na drodze do ponownego bycia twardym tylko na widok tak zatraconego i bezbronnego chłopaka pod sobą. 

\- Za dużo - jęknął, bawiąc się nimi luźno jak Harry skrócił swoje ruchy wyłącznie do samego czubka, szybko szarpiąc za niego właśnie tak, jak lubił gdy musiał sobie obciągnąć. 

\- Do - było wszystkim co powiedział, nim oddech uwiązł mu w gardle i dochodził tak mocno, że krople rozprzestrzeniły się po klatce Harry'ego, a ostatnie z nich spływały po jego penisie i knykciach młodszego, kiedy powoli go uspokajał z wolnymi, delikatnymi ruchami od podstawy do czubka. 

\- Kurwa - przeklnął podnosząc się, jego ręka wylądowała na bałaganie na jego piersi. - O boże, przepraszam. Nie chciałem- 

Harry zaśmiał się pozbawiony oddechu. - Jest w porządku. 

\- Czy nie byłoby to dziwne jeśli - usiadł na jego kolanach, jego długość wciąż zwisała z dresów. Tarcie ich materiału przy wrażliwym penisie Harry'ego to było dla niego zbyt wiele, ale nie chciał, żeby Louis ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. - jeśli, um.. Jak, zlizałbym to? 

Louis chciał go zabić. 

\- Nie sądzę, że mogę tak szybko znowu dojść. 

\- Co? - śmiał się, przybliżając pokrytą spermą rękę Harry'ego do swoich ust. 

\- Znowu będę twardy jeśli to zrobisz. 

Louis zlizał, czyszcząc jego dłoń i _jęcząc_. 

Harry nie wiedział co było gorsze. Louis jęczący, ponieważ tak bardzo lubił ten smak, czy uwielbiał myśl Harry'ego dochodzącego dwa razy pod rząd. 

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że nie możesz - nachylił się, liżąc i gryząc jego tors, póki nie był czysty. 

\- Czy podobałoby ci się jeśli nie.. Jak, mam na myśli... po prostu nie mielibyśmy orgazmu przez kilka dni? - spytał. 

Głowa Harry'ego podskoczyła, jego kutas znowu słabo drgnął. - Mamy trochę ponad tydzień zanim musimy wyjechać na przerwę świąteczną. 10 dni, tak myślę. 

\- I? - pochylił się nad nim, niewinnie całując w usta. Harry chciał wślizgnąć się do środka, aby posmakować. 

\- Mógłbym.. do tego czasu. 

\- Dziesięć dni - szepnął, drżąc kiedy Harry owinął wokół niego ramiona i ciasno do siebie przytulił. - Myślisz, że możesz? 

\- Tak. 

Zamierzał umrzeć. 

Po tym jak wzięli szybki prysznic, znalazł zgniecione chipsy porozrzucane u stóp łóżka i zrzucone opakowanie na podłodze. Był zbyt wyczerpany, aby się tym przejmować. 

 


	6. rozdział 6

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent. 

Ożywił się, z powrotem kopiąc piłkę do Louisa. Powietrze było rześkie oraz świeże, chłód uderzał nos Harry'ego, którego pomimo, nie chciał wejść do środka. - Prezent? 

\- Nie mam go ze sobą - poinformował, poprawiając swoją czapkę z pomponem. - Jest w moim pokoju. 

\- To złośliwe - narzekał Harry, wydymając wargi podczas jak kopali piłkę tam i z powrotem. - Szydzisz sobie ze mnie. 

Lubią czasem pograć w piłkę w małym parku nieopodal ich uniwersytetu i akademiku, tym samym o którym Harry zawsze będzie pamiętał jako tym, w którym po raz pierwszy wyznali sobie miłość. 

Poza kilkoma osobami które ich mijają, dzisiaj są tutaj sami, co jest miłe. Przynajmniej nie muszą tak bardzo patrzeć gdzie kopią. Ostatnim razem trafili w twarz Nialla. 

To prawdopodobnie dlatego odmówił przyjścia z nimi dziś. 

\- Nie jestem złośliwy. Chciałem tylko sprawić, że będziesz podekscytowany, wiesz? Dobre rzeczy czekają na tych, którzy czekają. 

Harry miał wrażenie, iż było to dwuznaczne, przez co jęknął i ukrył swój rumieniec w szaliku i obserwował jak Louis wykonuje kilka żonglerek piłką. Minęły 3 dni, więc względnie było z nim w porządku, ale Louis z pewnością mu tego nie ułatwiał. 

\- Jesteś okropny - oznajmił mu arogancko i złapał piłkę stopami. 

\- A ty się przeziębisz jeśli następnym razem nie ubierzesz czapki - uniósł sceptycznie brwi na loki Harry'ego miotające się dookoła pod wpływem wiatru. 

\- Tak, mamo - podniósł piłkę i tworzył sobie ścieżkę w jego stronę, oddech zagęszczał się w powietrzu z każdym wydechem. - Nie powinieneś się w ogóle odzywać. Wciąż masz ubrane tenisówki. 

\- Owszem, ale mam dwie pary skarpetek - powiedział z myślą, że właśnie takiego argumentu potrzebował. - Byłoby mi cieplej gdybyś mnie pocałował. 

\- Może i bym to zrobił, jeśli dałbyś mi prezent. 

Louis przyciągnął go za kieszenie płaszcza i scałował uśmieszek z jego twarzy. Harry zrzucił piłkę i pozwolił jej przeturlać się na bok, więc mógł owinąć ramiona wokół starszego. 

\- Hej - odezwał się Louis, muskając o jego usta w szybkim, ponownym pocałunku. - Kocham cię. 

To wciąż powodowało, że czuł jakby połknął stado motyli. - Ja ciebie też. 

Louis jeździł dłońmi po bokach Harry'ego, jego policzki zabarwiły się na różowo. - Czy mówiłem ci, że lubię twój dzisiejszy strój? Bo lubię. 

\- Teraz tak - powiedział z uśmiechem, a jego dołeczki pogłębiały się pod wargami Louisa, który całował jego policzki. Nie miał na sobie nic specjalnego, po prostu swoje ciasne spodnie z dziurami na kolanach, stare botki i brązowy płaszcz z ciepłym kożuszkiem. 

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo. 

Skóra Harry'ego była ciepła, pomimo zimnego wiatru. - Więc ty także. 

\- Mam na sobie spodnie dresowe. 

\- Tak, ale są ciasne na twoim tyłku i wyglądasz w nich niesamowicie - pocałował go by udowodnić swoje zdanie, po czym przylgnął do niego i oparł podbródek na futrzanym kołnierzu jego czarnej kurtki. 

\- Mówiłem ci kiedy po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem sobie przyznać, że cię kocham? - zapytał z ramionami ciasno wokół talii Harry'ego, gdy kołysał nimi w miejscu. Harry całkowicie się zrelaksował i pozwolił mu kołysać nimi na boki, oczy opadały mu przez to jak wygodnie mu było w tej pozycji. 

\- Kiedy? - trącił nos w ciepło jego szyi. 

\- Zawiązywałeś Niallowi sznurówki. 

\- Co? - zaśmiał się, odsuwając na tyle, aby mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- To było niedługo po tym jak pierwszy raz się pocałowaliśmy - zwiesił głowę, rzęsy muskały jego policzki. - Nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu.. Kolano Nialla bolało tego dnia i byliśmy w jego pokoju, próbując go zmusić żeby gdzieś z tym poszedł. Nic nie powiedział, dumny Irlandczyk z niego, ale musiałeś zauważyć że powoduje mu to ból i po prostu uklęknąłeś i pomogłeś mu założyć buty i zawiązałeś dla niego sznurówki i ja.. pomyślałem wtedy 'jestem w nim tak cholernie zakochany'. To tak, że wiedziałem o tym cały czas, ale właśnie w tamtym momencie, tak.. to było to. Nie mogłem dłużej udawać, że mie kocham cię w ten sposób. 

Harry odmrugał ciepło gromadzące się w jego oczach i pocałował go, długo oraz uroczo. Odsunął się i wycisnął jeszcze trzy pocałunki na jego wargach. - Ja to zrobiłem, kiedy przyniosłeś dla mnie tą bandanę do włosów. Po prostu.. zawsze jesteś troskliwy, robisz zawsze miłe rzeczy dla innych i to jak, tylko mała cześć tych dobrych rzeczy w tobie. 

Louis pocałował go ponownie, a gdy się odezwał jego głos odrobinę drżał. - Dlaczego jesteśmy tacy ckliwi? 

Zaśmiał się i oparł swój policzek o Louisa, ciasno go przytulając. - Mówiąc o tym, zabieram cię na randkę. 

***

Harry zabrał go do małej, uroczej kawiarenki do której lubił przychodzić, kiedy musiał popracować nad swoją pracą semestralną. Była mała i przytulna, z różnorodnymi ozdobami oraz nie do pary meblami ręcznej roboty, co sprawiało wygląd salonu jego babci. Do tego staruszka za ladą zawsze dawała mu dodatkową bitą śmietanę. 

\- Nie mogę cię brać na poważnie kiedy masz wąsy z czekolady - powiedział Louisowi, a ich nogi były złączone pod małym drewnianym stoliku. Obrus na nim miał na sobie stokrotki, a kubki ich gorącej czekolady były zdobione w tańczące koty. 

\- Co masz na myśli? Wąsy z czekolady są jednymi z podstaw dzisiejszego społeczeństwa. Każdy dżentelmen musi je mieć! 

Harry ukrył swój uśmiech za kubkiem, czując się przytulnie w zrobionym na drutach lawendowym swetrze i ciepło, z gorącą czekoladą w żołądku jak Louis wziął kolejny łyk, po czym bezczelnie się wyszczerzył z wąsami wciąż na miejscu. 

Słońce było tego dnia wysoko na niebie, a jego światło wkradało się przez koronkowe zasłony, oświetlając twarz starszego chłopaka. Wyglądał pięknie. Piękny bałagan. 

Harry w końcu nie mógł się powstrzymać i sięgnął żeby wytrzeć czekoladę swoim kciukiem, zasysając go w buzi, gdy Louis wycierał resztę serwetką. 

\- Szkoda, że nie jesteś dżentelmenem. 

Sapnął dramatycznie. - Cofnij to. 

\- Nigdy! 

Louis przysunął bliżej swoje krzesło i uszczypnął go w bok, aż ten nie zaczął się skręcać, trzymając go za nadgarstki aby nie narobił więcej szkody. 

\- Okej, okej - westchnął, pozwalając swoim dłoniom bezwładnie odpaść. Harry nie ufał mu, że będzie się zachowywał, ale mimo to puścił i sięgnął po swój kubek. 

\- Wiesz jaki jest twój prezent? - nachylił się póki jego wargi nie otarły się o płatek ucha Harry'ego i szepnął - To nowe dildo. 

Harry cieszył się, że przed chwilą się nie napił, albo wyplułby czekoladę na cały ładny obrus przed nim. 

***

\- Jest fioletowe - pisnął, odsuwając rozdarty papier na bok. Mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że Louis sam je zapakował. Było za dużo taśmy, a cały papier był urodzinowy nawet jeśli urodziny Harry'ego były dopiero za kilkanaście tygodni. Harry kochał go tak bardzo, że ledwie mógł sobie z tym poradzić. 

\- Twoje zdolności obserwatorskie są niesamowite jak zwykle - stał przed Harrym, podskakując na swoich piętach podczas kiedy Harry siedział na łóżku i dyskretnie próbował się przesuwać żeby ulokować swoją rosnącą wypukłość. 

-Nie mogę uwierzyć-

\- Obiecałem, nie? Odkąd, eh.. Wyrzuciłem twoje stare - podrapał tył swojego karku. 

\- To drugie dildo które posiadam i drugie, które mi dałeś. Myślę że wiem dlaczego mama nigdy mi nie wierzyła, kiedy mówiłem jej że nie jesteśmy razem - zatrzymał się. - Cóż, to nie tak że powiedziałem jej o dildo. 

Kiedy odrzucał pudełko, starając się przełknąć nerwowy śmiech w swojej piersi, Louis został podejrzanie cicho. Nie na długo. 

\- Cóż, właściwie, ten wibruje więc nie tylko dildo. Wibrator. Niall pomagał mi wybrać. 

\- O boże - Harry zwinął się na swoim boku i schował twarz w poduszkach. Przynajmniej Louis miał ich wiele. Co było bardzo przydatne do stłumienia w nich jego zażenowanego chichotu. 

Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem ciała Louisa, a jego ciepła dłoń spoczęła na odkrytym miejscu dokładnie nad biodrem młodszego, ściskając je. Pisnął, ponieważ poniekąd chciał się spalić ze wstydu, lecz chciał także poczuć jego dłonie na swojej nagiej skórze ponownie. Iskry podniecenia przebiegły w dół jego kręgosłupa, pulsując między nogami na wspomnienie nocy, podczas której się obściskiwali. 

Louis odwrócił go na plecy, opadając na niego z udem wsuniętym pomiędzy nogi. Jego nacisk oraz wiedza, że nie było nic co mógł z tym zrobić, sprawiło że stało się to jeszcze gorsze w najlepszy, najbardziej doprowadzający do szału sposób. 

\- Myślałem, że to docenisz. Możesz go ładować przez USB, więc żadne baterie nie są potrzebne. Bardzo przyjazny ekologii. 

Odgłos, który wydał Harry mógł być słowami. Nie był do końca pewien. 

\- Spójrz na siebie, skarbie - szepnął, całując jego gorący policzek. - Wiem, że potrzebowałeś nowy przycisk do papieru, więc.. 

Chwycił najbliższą poduszkę i uderzył nią w jego głowę. Przed dwie sekundy wyglądał komicznie, jego włosy się naelektryzowały i przylepiły mu do twarzy. Harry śmiał się tak głośno, że bolał go brzuch. 

To tylko sprawiło, że stał się jeszcze twardszy. 

\- Oto co dostaje za dawanie miłych, niewinnych prezentów. Przemoc! - Louis gramolił się żeby podnieść, chwytając klatkę Harry'ego jak zaczął tracić równowagę. Przez nagłe opadnięcie jego tyłka wprost na krocze młodszego, Harry omal się nie zadławił. - Wychodzę i zabieram penisa ze sobą! 

\- Nie! - złapał słabo jego nadgarstek przez to jak bardzo się śmiał. Jak nakręcony był. - Nie zabieraj penisa! 

\- Oh, więc tak to jest? - Louis otworzył usta w fałszywym płaczu. - Kochasz mnie tylko za moje plastikowe penisy! 

\- Tak. 

Uśmiech pchnął się na usta Louisa, policzki nadmuchiwały w sposób jaki zawsze to robiły, kiedy powstrzymywał śmiech, a źrenice rozszerzyły i nie mógł przestać się skręcać. Nie puścił jego nadgarstków, będąc nieco świadomym, że podczas ich przepychanek pudełko spadło gdzieś na podłogę. 

\- Ty cholero. 

Harry przyciągnął go za nadgarstki, cały zarumieniony kiedy ten schylił się, by go pocałować, a między ich biodrami nie było nawet cala wolniej przestrzeni. Nie mógł przestać się śmiać, więc Louis dostał tylko jego zęby, kącik ust, a nawet dołeczek. 

Gdy przewrócili się na bok i owinęli wokół siebie ramiona, ich śmiech zmienił się w miękkie uśmiechy, a dłoń Louisa podczas całowania wsunęła pod jego lawendowy sweter. 

\- Nie wierzę, że mi to robisz - mruknął pomiędzy pocałunkami. 

\- Co? 

\- Dajesz mi to kiedy wiesz, że nie mogę tego użyć. Co najmniej nie przez tydzień. 

\- Nikt nie mówił, że nie możesz użyć. Jedynie to, że nie możesz dojść. 

Harry wycisnął na jego ustach potrzebujący pocałunek i miał nadzieję, że przetrwa kolejne siedem dni. 

***

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi - powiedział Niall, przypatrując się im zza swojego kufla gównianego piwa. Bar akademicki nigdy nie miał dobrych rzeczy, ale było tanie a oni zbyt leniwi, aby pójść gdzie indziej ze wszystkimi książkami i laptopami. 

\- To znaczy, kocham was ale jesteście odrażający. Nie sądziłem, że możecie być bardziej niż już byliście, ale udowadniacie mi że się myliłem. 

\- My nawet nic nie robimy! - Louis zaprotestował z ręką w połowie drogi do ust Harry'ego, z miejsca gdzie siedzieli obok siebie w boksie. Karmił Harry'ego migdałami. 

\- Być może jesteśmy trochę obrzydliwi - przyznał Harry i przystawił dłoń chłopaka do ust, wystawiając język. 

Louis przechylił głowę, oczy pozostały rozproszone, kiedy wargi Harry'ego otuliły jego palce a ten zassał migdał z zapadniętymi policzkami. Podkładka pod kufel uderzyła jego ramię ale nie mógł odnaleźć w sobie siły, by go to obchodziło, nie kiedy Louis pocierał koniuszkiem kciuka po jego wilgotnej wardze z tym wyrazem twarzy. Jakby był sekundy od pożarcia go. 

Napięcie między nimi stało się już prawie nie do zniesienia. Obściskiwali się bez wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ciałami, ręce poruszające się pod koszulkami aby dotknąć skóry. Czasem Louis muskał czubkami palców po wybrzuszeniu w jego spodniach tylko po to, żeby doprowadzić go do szału. 

Harry nie był pewien czy to powodowało wszystko gorszym, czy lepszym. 

Minęło pięć dni odkąd sobie nie obciągali, i byłoby to w porządku gdyby Louis nie byłby tam, aby drażnić go za każdym razem kiedy myślał, iż nie miał nad sobą kontroli. 

Nigdy nie pragnął nikogo tak bardzo, że tylko jego dotyk mógł przybliżyć go do błagania. On po prostu.. musiał zobaczyć jak więcej jest w stanie znieść. 

\- Mieliśmy się uczyć - narzekał Niall, sapiąc głośno. - Będę się śmiał jeśli nie będziecie mieli co oddać. 

\- Oboje mamy jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz - oznajmił mu Harry, będąc pewnym że będzie z nim w porządku. Spędzili ostatni tydzień na kończeniu najcięższych zaliczeń po to, by teraz nie wariować. 

\- Nienawidzę was obojga - wymamrotał agresywnie pisząc coś na swoim laptopie. 

\- Buziak za każdy akapit który zrobimy? - spytał Louis, będąc delikatnie i boleśnie ujmującym w swojej czapce z pomponem, za dużym swetrze i ciasnych spodniach, oraz rękawiczkach z wyciętymi palcami na dłoniach, owiniętych wokół gorącego kubka z herbatą. Harry chciał zostawiać pocałunki w dół jego kręgosłupa i nigdy nie przestawać. 

\- Okej - uśmiechnął się, unosząc rękę Louisa do swoich ust żeby pocałować jego knykcie. 

\- Ej! On nawet nic nie zrobił, to oszukiwanie. 

***

Dokańczenie ostatniego zaliczenia zeszłej nocy było wystarczająco rozpraszające żeby nie rozwodził się nad swoją frustracją seksualną przez co najmniej kilka godzin. Ale teraz gdy je oddał, było to tak, jakby wróciło do niego dziesięciokrotnie. 

Wsunął na siebie płaszcz, wdzięczny że sięgał do połowy jego uda i napisał do Louisa _'Wszystko skończone. Jestem wolnym mężczyzną! No dobra, do stycznia.'_

Louis wysłał mu w odpowiedzi swoje zdjęcie, wydymającego wargi z okularami na nosie, otulonego w koc. 

 _'Gdzie jesteś?'_ zapytał, żując swoją wargę, ponieważ to nie powinno być gorące, ale cóż.. 

_'Ostatni wykład przed przerwą. Bezsensu. Wolałbym zamiast tego cię całować.'_

On nawet nie pytał o koc. Louis dosłownie poszedłby na swój wykład w piżamie, albo majtkach, gdyby był na tyle leniwy. Harry uwielbiał to tak samo mocno, jak jego rurki i miękkie swetry. 

_'Przyjdź do mnie kiedy skończysz.'_

Louis wysłał jako odpowiedź wielką ilość bakłażanów, ponieważ był frajerem i zawsze używał za dużo emoji. Harry nie powinien znaleźć w tym nic ujmującego. 

 _'Zrobisz mi przysługę?'_ napisał w chwili, kiedy Harry miał właśnie wsunąć telefon w kieszeń swoich spodni. 

_'Tak?'_

_'Możesz użyć wibratora kiedy wrócisz? Tylko do czasu aż nie skończę wykładu. Ale wtedy kiedy będziesz mógł to znieść, kochanie.'_

Harry musiał podeprzeć się ściany, odwracając twarz od studentów mijających go na korytarzu. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i starał się opanować. Myśl o używaniu go kiedy wiedział, że nie mógł dojść, jednocześnie wiedząc że Louis był tego świadomy, omal nie sprawiła że ugięły się pod nim kolana. 

_'Zrobię to.'_

Louis wysłał emoji brzoskwini i kropli wody. Nawet jeśli Harry drżał z tego jak zdesperowany był, nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. 

Definitywnie nie śmiał się pół godziny później, kiedy w końcu opuścił się na grubą zabawkę i zdyszany wiercił w miejscu przez to, jak dobrze się czuł będąc takim wypełnionym po tygodniach używania tylko swojej ręki. I chociaż spędził około dwudziestu minut na powolnym przygotowywaniu siebie, to rozciągnięcie wciąż zbliżało go na krawędź w sposób, jaki lubił. 

Nie zaczął jeszcze nawet się poruszać a jego kutas już podskoczył, preejakulat spływał po długości, przypominając mu o tym, że nie doszedł od kilku dni. Nie nawet w swojej ręce. 

W chwili kiedy włączył wibracje, zapłakał i opadł naprzód, zaciskając oczy. _Za dużo, za dużo, za dużo._

Wibracje wystrzeliły w górę jego kręgosłupa, a w uszach dudniło mu z tego jak szybko posuwało go to na skraj. Zdołał go wyłączyć, oddech był nierówny kiedy czekał, zwalczając ciepło kumulujące się w brzuchu oraz chęć ponownego włączenia wibracji i opuszczenia się na całą długość. 

Powoli, jego umysł się oczyścił, wystarczająco dla niego aby mógł się poruszać bez uczucia bycia tak blisko skraju. 

Zaczął leniwie ujeżdżać wyłączony wibrator, pot spływał po jego piersi i plecach, pięści ciasno ściskały prześcieradło, a druga ręka podtrzymywała zabawkę. Co kilka minut musiał się zatrzymywać, do czego zmuszały go uda, zmęczone tym jak bardzo starał się powstrzymywać. 

Gdy Louis w końcu napisał mu wiadomość informującą o zakończeniu wykładu, Harry opadł z ulgi na pościel, płacząc w poduszkę kiedy drugą ręką wysuwał z siebie wibrator próbując utrzymać się z dala od chęci wsunięcia go z powrotem i ujeżdżania póki nie dojdzie. 

Wysłał mu zdjęcie swojej spoconej, zarumienionej twarzy, mając szczerą nadzieję że stwardnieje przy ludziach. Po tym ubrał się w swój szlafrok i poszedł pod zimny prysznic, by następnie zaczekać aż Louis przyjdzie go poprzytulać i zrobić mu herbatę. 

***

Mieli trzy dni do przerwy świątecznej a Harry już tęsknił za zasypianiem przy boku Louisa. 

Był wczesny poranek, słońce wkradało się przez żaluzje, oświetlając pokój. Jego kości wciąż były ciężkie od snu, a ciepłe ciało pod nim usypiało go ponownie do snu. 

Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, śledził opuszkami palców drogę w dół nagiego ramienia Louisa. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki i starą, pomiętą koszulkę Harry'ego z Pink Floyd, włosy były odrobinę przetłuszczone. Był najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. 

Trącił nosem zagłębienie szyi chłopaka, jednocześnie starając się nie wypchnąć bioder naprzeciw jego uda. Te ostatnie kilka dni budził się twardy, i za każdym razem desperacko pragnął mieć na sobie ręce Louisa w jakikolwiek sposób. 

Było nawet gorzej, gdy Louis to robił. Wczoraj pozwolił swojej ręce odnaleźć sobie drogę żeby pomasować kutasa Harry'ego przez bieliznę, przez co musiał go odepchnąć, ponieważ omal się nie zatracił. 

Kiedy tylko pierś Louisa uniosła się przez jego głęboki oddech a kończyny rozciągnęły, poczuł jak się budzi. Przez ten ruch, udo starszego otarło się o penisa Harry'ego i było to tak boleśnie dobre, iż musiał ugryźć się w wargę. 

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się Louis, jego głos był zachrypnięty jak przeczesywał dłonią loki Harry'ego. Nic z tego mu nie pomagało. 

W towarzystwie łomotania bijącego serca, złożył pocałunek pod jego szczęką. 

Jeszcze tylko trzy dni. 

Palce Louisa zacisnęły się w jego włosach, a zamknięte wargi otarły o czoło, przy czym z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem na szyi, bicie jego serca pod dłonią Harry'ego znacznie przyspieszało. 

\- Louis - odparł, świadomy tego na jak zdesperowanego brzmiał, zębami muskając obojczyki Louisa i poruszając biodrami, ponieważ za cholerę nie mógł się powstrzymać. - Proszę. 

Oddech Louisa się zaciął, podczas gdy zjeżdżał swoją dłonią wzdłuż jego karku, aby osadzić ją między łopatkami. Zważając na fakt, że ciepło Louisa zawsze sprawiało że był rozgrzany, do łóżka zakładał jedynie bokserki. 

Teraz, każdy dotyk koniuszka jego palca doprowadzał go do szału. 

\- Proszę co? 

\- Proszę - powtórzył, czując się jakby miał płakać jeśli Louis _czegoś_ nie zrobi. 

\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? - zapytał, nisko i chybotliwie, jakby ledwo potrafił utrzymać to w sekrecie. Harry tego nie chciał. - Powiedz mi. 

Ucałował długość jego obojczyka, zatapiając zęby w zgłębieniu jego szyi, ssąc i liżąc. - Jestem tak.. _proszę_ , chcę ciebie. 

\- Kurwa, jesteś taki gorący - przewrócił go na plecy, jego oczy pociemniały. - Taki spragniony tego, no nie? 

Harry zaskomlał, unosząc biodra. - Muszę dojść - mógł poczuć rumieniec rozprzestrzeniający się od policzków po całej jego piersi i zarzucił na swoją twarz ramię. 

\- Wiem skarbie - odparł Louis, cicho i delikatnie, odkrywając jego twarz. - Chcesz żebym cię troszkę podotykał? 

Wszystko stałoby się cięższe jeśli by to zrobił, ale nie mógł powiedzieć nie. Potrzebował, by Louis go dotknął. - Proszę. 

Louis chwycił oba jego nadgarstki i przyszpilił je do materaca nad jego głową. Skóra Harry'ego paliła przez to, przez uczucie bycia rozłożonym pod Louisem w taki sposób, bezradny. - Jeszcze trzy dni. Możesz to zrobić. Kocham cię. 

Harry czuł jak się rozpada. Kurwa, _chciał_. On po prostu - Nie wiem czy mogę. 

Każdy pocałunek złożony przez Louisa na szyi oraz mostku wysyłał wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa dreszcze przyjemności, osadzając się w podbrzuszu, jego kutas pulsował. 

\- Wyobraź sobie jak dobre to będzie - polizał sutek Harry'ego, kciukami delikatnie pocierając jego nadgarstki. - Jak dobry będziesz. 

\- Chcę być dobry - On chciał być dobry dla Louisa. 

\- Już jesteś, kochanie - pochylił się, żeby zostawić na jego ustach miękki, ociągający pocałunek nim ponownie się odsunął. - W każdym momencie możemy przestać. 

\- Nie, chcę.. kontynuujmy - potrząsnął głową, niezdolny sformułować spójne zdanie. 

Musiał zatrzymać Louisa pięć minut później, próbując złapać oddech kiedy uspokajał go delikatnymi pocałunkami. 

Resztę dnia spędzili z Niallem i Liamem w mieście, kupując świąteczne prezenty oraz spędzając razem czas aby rozproszyć Harry'ego. 

Nie mógł nawet trzymać dłoni Louisa, ponieważ za każdym razem gdy próbował, stawał się twardy. 

***

Ósmy dzień mijał zbyt szybko, a zarazem zbyt wolno w tym samym czasie. Zapach Louisa, dotyk oraz presję jego ust, gdy całował Harry'ego, odczuwał 10 razy intensywniej. Zastanawiał się czy każdy mógł zobaczyć to, jak zdesperowany był, jak bardzo chciał zaciągnąć Louisa do swojego pokoju i poczuć jego skórę przy swojej. 

Przed północą, nawet jeśli był chociaż w połowie twardy przez większość ostatnich ośmiu dni i nie raz czuł na sobie ręce Louisa, wciąż czuł zbliżające się zdenerwowanie. 

Podszedł do Louisa, który siedział na krześle przy biurku i pisał do Lottie, przytulając go od tyłu. Wyglądał delikatnie i komfortowo w za dużym, szarym swetrze Harry'ego na sobie, otoczony pomarańczową poświatą lampki biurowej. 

\- Lou? 

Odłożył komórkę i strzelił ramionami, zwieszając swoją głowę, kiedy Harry pocałował go w miejscu za uchem. 

\- Tak?

\- Możemy porozmawiać? Na poważnie. 

Louis okręcił się na krześle, kierując całą swoją uwagę na młodszego chłopaka. - Oczywiście. 

Harry kochał w nim to, że nie wariował, ani nie przypuszczał najgorszego. Ufał mu tak samo, jak Harry ufał jemu, przez co to, co zamierzał powiedzieć było _w porządku_. 

Opadł przy stopach Louisa i umieścił ręce na kolanach, pocierając nimi w górę i dół jego uda. - Możemy porozmawiać o seksie? 

Nie śmiał się z niego, ani nie dokuczał, dokładnie tak jak robił zawsze, gdy wiedział, że Harry potrzebuje, by był poważny. - Co ci leży na sercu, kochanie? 

\- Po prostu myślałem - przełknął, a Louis przykrył jego ręce swoimi, żeby zmniejszyć jego zdenerwowanie. 

\- Zaczekaj - uklęknął na podłogę przed nim, wciąż trzymając jego dłonie. To przypominało Harryemu odrobinę noc, podczas której odbyła się impreza halloweenowa. Tylko że tym razem, nie musiał w siebie wątpić, czy martwić tym, co stanie się pomiędzy nimi. - Teraz. O wiele lepiej. Przepraszam, że ci przerwałem. 

\- Jest okej. 

\- Mówiłeś, że myślałeś - kciuki Louisa pocierały kojące kółeczka po zewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni, podczas gdy czekał, aż ten skolekcjonuje swoje myśli. 

\- Tak, chciałem tylko powiedzieć.. Mamy dwa dni zanim wyjeżdżamy do Holmes Chapel i myślałem - formował swój oddech, ściskając ręce Louisa. - Myślałem o tym, że moglibyśmy uprawiać seks. Nim wyjedziemy, no wiesz? To znaczy, wciąż będziemy razem każdego dnia ale z naszymi rodzinami wokół będzie trudniej znaleźć czas, no i nie chcę czekać z tym, aż wrócimy tutaj w styczniu. 

\- I wiem że już planowaliśmy, mam na myśli to z - zarumienił się, podnosząc ich złączone dłonie do ust i całując knykcie Louisa. - tym wszystkim o nie pozwalaniu, by dojść. Ale nigdy nie określiliśmy co stanie się potem, i ja poniekąd.. Chcę cię we mnie - ciszej, dodał - Jeśli to jest to, czego ty też chcesz. 

Louis przyciągnął go do pocałunku, jego usta były ciepłe i delikatne. - Też tego chcę. Chcę cię w każdy sposób. Kocham cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też. 

\- Nie czujesz się źle, prawda? 

\- Jest dobrze. Jestem naprawdę bardzo napalony, ale.. dobrze - zapewnił go, chowając swoją czerwoną twarz w jego ramieniu. - Wiem jaki, um... byłem, szczególnie wczoraj ale nie dlatego pytam. Od dłuższego czasu o tym myślałem. Zanim nawet.. zanim dowiedziałem się, że czujesz to samo. Po prostu.. naprawdę chcę, żeby to było z tobą, jeśli to w porządku. 

Louis ucałował go w skroń, wdychając jego zapach. - Kocham cię Harry. Bardzo. Wiesz to, tak? 

\- Tak - zaśmiał się, bo nawet jeśli przyjemność buzowała pod jego skórą cały ten czas, nie czuł się jak szaleniec. Wiedział, że pragnie tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek i był wdzięczny, że Louis nie próbował go od tego odwieść, czy powiedzieć mu o tym, że nie wie czego chce. 

\- Dobrze. Chcę żebyś to wiedział. Chcę zrobić to odpowiednio. Żeby było dla nas dobre. Dla nas. 

\- Będzie. Ja, um.. chcesz zrobić to jutro wieczorem? Ponieważ na następny dzień będziemy się pakować i Niall chciał skoczyć na piwo, więc myślę że jutro będzie dobrze. Wiem, że technicznie to nie 10 dni, ale-

\- Nie, brzmi idealnie. To nie ma znaczenia. Po prostu chcę, abyś poczuł się dobrze - chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i ponownie pocałował, wargi Harry'ego rozchyliły się pod jego, dopóki ich języki się nie dotknęły. Każde otarcie ich warg czuł mocniej, intensywniej. 

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, oboje mieli na twarzy uśmiechy. 

\- Myślę, że nie mam żadnych prezerwatyw. Będę musiał jutro pójść - odparł Louis, sunąc dłonią po karku młodszego. 

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Mam te, które Niall we mnie wmusił. No i, um, lubrykant też. 

\- Pomyślałeś o wszystkim, prawda? 

\- Wciąż muszę zrobić porządek - przyznał z zaróżowionymi policzkami. 

\- Odkurzałeś kilka dni temu - powiedział zdezorientowany Louis. 

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu, nie zważając na to jak zażenowany był. - Nie taki rodzaj porządku. Inny. Ten z tyłkiem i tym podobne rodzaj. 

\- Oh - westchnął, rozszerzając oczy. - Tak. To znaczy.. Wciąż bym się z tobą kochał nawet jeśli nie myłbyś się cały dzień. Ale chcę żebyś czuł się tak dobrze jak tylko to możliwe. 

\- Tak, czułbym się lepiej. 

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że rozmowa o higienie sprawi, że będzie mi gorąco - mruknął, szczerząc się trochę. 

Harry potrząsnął tylko głową i zaśmiał się, podekscytowanie brzęczało w jego podbrzuszu. - Cieszę się, że robię to z tobą. Cieszę się, że zaczekałem. 

Wzrok Louisa zmiękł i Harry wiedział, że jeśli byłby tutaj Niall, znowu przezwałby ich za gapienie się w siebie jak chore z miłości głupki. - Kocham cię. 

Harry zmarszczył swój nos, aby powstrzymać uśmiech i przyciągnął go do uścisku. 

***

Poprawiał i ponawiał poprawianie prześcieradła i pościeli około 100 razy, nim powiedział sobie, żeby nie był dziecinny i po prostu się zrelaksował. 

Stanął, mając na sobie swój najwygodniejszy czarny podkoszulek i dresy, chodząc od łóżka do okna, następnie podchodząc do biurka gdzie zostawił lubrykant i prezerwatywy. Buteleczka kliknęła otwierając się, jak wąchał zapach. 

Owocowy. Miło. 

Odłożył ją z powrotem na biurko, jego serce pędziło. 

Świeczki były zapalone a pościel świeża. Nie było nic, co mógł zrobić jak tylko czekać, aż pojawi się Louis. I chociaż spędzili większość dnia razem, po prostu spędzając ze sobą czas i się przytulając, wciąż czuł jakby nie widział go od kilku godzin. 

To się działo. Miał uprawiać seks, seks _analny_ , z kimś kogo kochał i kto to uczucie odwzajemniał. 

Musiał wytrzeć swoje spocone dłonie o uda i wziąć głęboki oddech, jego kutas drgnął nawet bardziej. W tym momencie prawdopodobnie doszedłby w chwili, gdy Louis położyłby na niego swoje ręce. 

Ścisnął się poprzez spodnie, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, dokładnie wtedy, gdy otworzyły się drzwi. 

Odwrócił się dookoła, pojmując widok przed sobą. Louis miał na sobie czarne rurki i miękki, burgundowy sweter z rękawami wokół swoich dłoni. Końcówki jego włosów były wciąż mokre od prysznica. 

\- Zaczynasz beze mnie? - zapytał, jego wzrok opadł na owiniętą dłoń Harry'ego wokół jego penisa. 

Puścił ją powoli, oddech miał nierówny. - Chodź tutaj. 

Światła świec mieniły się, rzucając cienie na ostre kości policzkowe Louisa, jak zrzucił swoje kapcie i podszedł do niego na gołych stopach, prawie nieśmiale. - Lepiej? 

Harry tylko pokręcił głową i wyciągnął ręce, a jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy Louis je chwycił i przyciągnął do siebie, póki nie stykali się swoimi klatkami i biodrami. Louis pachniał świeżo, lecz pod tym, Harry wciąż mógł poczuć słodką woń, która była po prostu jego. Ten zapach lubił najbardziej. 

\- Zapaliłeś świece. 

\- Czy to za dużo? - zapytał cicho, zderzając z sobą ich nosy w eskimosim pocałunku. 

\- Nie, jest idealnie. 

Kiedy się pocałowali, usta Louisa smakowały jak mięta, a jego dłonie pieściły plecy Harry'ego pod koszulką, skóra na skórze. 

\- Zdejmij to - wtrącił młodszy między pocałunkami, podnosząc skrawek jego swetra. - Chcę cię zobaczyć. 

Sweter opadł na podłogę, skóra Louisa błyszczała złotem w świetle świec, a silne mięśnie napinały się jak odpiął guzik spodni. Dźwięk odpinanego zamka przyspieszył bicie jego serca jeszcze bardziej. 

Harry podążył za jego dłońmi z wygłodniałym wzrokiem, obserwował jak opuszcza spodnie w dół swoich nóg, ciasny materiał sunie wzdłuż silnych ud, a penis jest już w połowie twardy w jego szarych bokserkach. 

\- Kiedyś będę chciał striptiz na swoje urodziny - wyrzucił z siebie, materiał jego własnej koszulki był zbyt szorstki na jego wrażliwej skórze, a sutki twarde. Odkąd nie doszedł, wszystko odczuwał po prostu _mocniej_. To graniczyło z byciem nieznośnym. 

Część niego nie chciała, by to się zatrzymało. 

\- Pomyślę o tym. To nie tak daleko, no nie? Mniej niż dwa miesiące - powiedział, gdy drażnił się z gumką swojej bielizny, ciągnąc w dół wystarczająco, aby ukazać włoski w tym miejscu. Harry chciał tak bardzo go dotknąć, pociągnąć jego bokserki zębami w dół i poczuć ciężki ciężar jego kutasa na swoim języku. 

\- No dalej, kochanie - mruknął, będąc blisko, by złapać skrawek jego koszulki i przeciągnąć ją przez jego głowę. Nie widział jak upada na podłogę, ponieważ Louis chwycił go za biodra, a jego usta były mokre na jego szyi jak prowadził go w stronę łóżka. 

Materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, gdy uniósł tyłek, wyciągając ręce żeby wciągnąć na siebie Louisa. Opadł na Harry'ego z zaskoczonym sapnięciem i chichotem, plącząc razem ich kończyny. 

\- Spójrz kto jest chętny. 

\- Ciekawe dlaczego - powiedział, a jego głos był odrobinę stłumiony. Mógł usłyszeć jak oddech drugiego chłopaka przyspiesza. Nie włączył żadnej muzyki, ponieważ chciał, by było właśnie tak, czysto i szczere, chciał zapamiętać każdy wydany przez Louisa dźwięk oraz sposób, w jaki brzmią razem, nawet jeśli niektóre odgłosy miałyby być kompletnie żenujące. 

\- Wciąż nie wierzę, że zdołałeś wytrzymać. Nie mogę się doczekać, by ci to wynagrodzić. 

Pieścił zakrzywienie jego pleców, skóra pod jego dłońmi była jak jedwab. - Jesteś taki ładny Lou. Czuć tak dobrze. 

Plecy Louisa wygięły się, biodra pchając w stronę tych Harry'ego, przy czym materiał ich bokserek pocierał o ich długości. - Zawsze byłeś płynnym mówcą, racja? 

\- Po prostu szczerym - przewrócił nimi, póki nie przykrywał Louisa, a ich nogi były złączone. - Wiedziałeś o tym, że masz te, jak.. malutkie piegi na policzkach? Kocham je. 

Pocałował je, drżąc gdy Louis zgiął nogę w kolanie i potarł wewnętrzną stronę uda o bok Harry'ego. 

\- I twoja skóra - kontynuował, cicho, prawie do siebie, jak zostawiał pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi, wdychając jego zapach i sunąc opuszkami palców po wrażliwej stronie ramienia, kciuk dotykał lekkich włosów pod jego pachą powodując gęsią skórkę. - Mogę cię troszkę podotykać? 

\- Harry- - przeczesał palcami włosy chłopaka, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała przy szybkich oddechach, jak ten pieścił jego boki, rozpościerając swoje palce na żebrach, by złożyć pocałunek na mostku. 

\- Pachniesz naprawdę ładnie - wyjawił, zostawiać ścieżkę mokrych pocałunków w dół jego piersi, wystawiając język gdy dotarł do sutka. 

\- Ah - jęknął, wstrzymując oddech. - P-przepraszam. Wrażliwe. 

\- Będę delikatny - obiecał i powoli, boleśnie, zassał jego sutek w swoje gorące wargi, palce zatapiając w zagłębienia między żebrami coraz niżej, aż nie spoczęły na jego talii. 

Louis czuł się pod jego dłońmi jak przewód pod napięciem, reagując drżeniem na każdy ruch jego ust. 

\- Chcę sprawić, abyś doszedł - powiedział, ściskając jego kark, gdy ten, puścił sutek i składał pocałunki w dół jego gładkiego brzucha, dokładnie powyżej pępka. - Proszę. 

\- Myślę, że mógłbym dojść tylko od tego - wyszeptał przy jego ciele, powieki opadły przez to jak twardy się stał bez wcześniejszego zauważenia.

Uczucie zostało stłumione ciepłem Louisa wsiąkającym w jego własne ciało oraz przez sposób, w jaki nie mógł powstrzymać cichych odgłosów przyjemności za każdym razem, gdy Harry uderzył we wrażliwy punkt. 

Odsunął się odrobinę, patrząc jak łatwo jego ręce mogłyby objąć wąską talię starszego. Pragnął nauczyć się wszystkich sposobów, za pomocą których mógł doprowadzić go do szału. 

\- Powiedz mi co chesz, bym ci zrobił - tak bardzo chciał być dla niego dobry, iż jego ciało się trzęsło. 

\- Po prostu to co robisz. Po prostu.. dotknij mnie - złapał ręce Harry'ego i poprowadził je w dół swojego brzucha, na gumkę bielizny. - Zdejmij je. 

Kiedy w końcu zsunął bokserki wzdłuż jego nóg i ponownie podniósł wzrok, jego usta stały się suche. Kutas Louisa był gruby i twardy, leżąc przy brzuchu i skręcając trochę w lewo, jego główka była zaczerwieniona na ładny, ciemny róż. 

\- Chcę być dla ciebie dobry, Lou. Chcę sprawić, że poczujesz się dobrze. Czy robię.. czy to okej? - część niego obawiała się, że nie będzie w tym wystarczająco dobry. To była tylko sekunda. Jedna sekunda zwątpienia zanim spojrzał w górę i spotkał wzrok Louisa, którego rzęsy trzepotały jak zamrugał, oszołomiony. 

\- Jesteś - powiedział, delikatnie i cicho, bez oddechu. - Zawsze taki dobry dla mnie, zawsze. Chodź tutaj, kochanie. 

Pochylił się, przyciskając do Louisa od piersi po biodra i złączył ich usta, miękko oraz słodko z nutą niecierpliwej _potrzeby_ , która pozbawiała go oddechu. Odgłos, który wydawali za każdym razem, kiedy ich usta rozdzielały się i ponownie spotykały, powodował, iż Harry wypalał się do samych koniuszków palców. 

\- Kocham - wtrącił między pocałunkami, pocierając razem ich nosy. - cię. 

Louis wydał usatysfakcjonowany dźwięk z tyłu gardła, jego ciepłe dłonie sunęły po plecach Harry'ego, a czubki palców śledziły kręgosłup, póki nie sięgnęły krawędzi bielizny. 

Harry sapnął zamykając oczy, gdy Louis przyssał się do jego dolnej wargi i wbił w nią zęby. 

\- Czego chcesz? - spytał, bawiąc się gumką, prawie żartobliwie, jakby właśnie nie doprowadzał go całkowicie do szału. 

\- Proszę - prosił, zbyt potrzebujący by poczuć się zażenowanym. - dotknij mojej pupy. 

Wyszczerzył się, w końcu wślizgując pod materiał i _ściskając_. Harry wiercił się pod wpływem dotyku, tracąc oddech kiedy starszy rozwarł jego pośladki, a koniuszek małego palca był tak blisko jego dziurki, że zaczął dyszeć. 

\- Droczysz się - zdołał powiedzieć, usta miał wiotkie, kiedy Louis wyciągnął szyję składając na nich pocałunek. Jego zarost był odrobinę większy niż zazwyczaj. Harry mógł poprosić go, by się nie golił. 

\- Lubisz to, nieprawdaż? - powiedział, jednocześnie pocierając jego obręcz swoim suchym palcem. Czuł jego rozprzestrzeniający się i osadzający u podstawy kręgosłupa rumieniec oraz ten na twarzy, powiększający z każdym dotykiem jego palca. Brzuch Harry'ego trzepotał przy jego, a kolana zakopywały w materacu. 

\- Taa. 

\- Kocham cię - odparł, wpychając palce we włosy Harry'ego, podczas gdy całował jego spuchniętą dolną wargę. 

\- Kocham całowanie ciebie - poinformował, zdyszany i zdesperowany, wyginając plecy. Ciężar kutasa Louisa, gorącego oraz twardego naprzeciw brzucha, sprawiał wrażenie suchych ust. - Louis, potrzebuję.. potrzebuję.. proszę. 

\- Co? 

Ukrył twarz w szyję Louisa i wyszeptał. - Ssać cię. Ssać twojego, um.. penisa. 

\- Kurwa, Harry - sięgnął pomiędzy nich żeby złapać Harry'ego przez bokserki, masując go od podstawy aż po czubek, dopóki nie przewrócił oczami na tył swojej głowy. To jak bardzo potrzebował dojść, omal nie bolało. - Jesteś pewny? 

\- Proszę pozwól mi - kąciki jego oczu były ciepłe, a u palców czuł swędzenie. 

\- Kurwa, okej. Oczywiście. Co tylko chcesz - jąkał się. 

Harry jęknął gardłowo i pozostawiał naglące pocałunki na jego ciele, aż jego wargi nie dotknęły gorącej, pulsującej długości. - Co muszę-

Louis pieścił płatek ucha drugiego chłopaka, rozchylając bardziej nogi. - Powoli, skarbie. Nie ma potrzeby, by się spieszyć. Po prostu.. całuj. Najpierw upewnij się, że... ah.. jest ci komfortowo. 

\- Okej - pozwolił swoim oczom się zamknąć, składając na jego długości lekkie pocałunki, czuł jak drży pod jego wargami z każdym kolejnym. Uwielbiał sposób w jaki się przez to czuł, potężnie, ale i słabo w tym samym czasie. Jakby przyjemność Louisa dziesięciokrotnie powiększała jego własną. 

To było gładkie, niesamowicie wygładzone, kiedy w końcu zacisnął usta wokół czubka i polizał. Wolna ręka Louisa ścisnęła prześcieradło, a uda napięły, gdy chłopak nad nim owinął je ramionami, by przytrzymać w jednym miejscu. 

Trząsł się gwałtownie pod jego dotykiem, zmuszając go do puszczenia ud i owinięcia członka palcami, zasysając w usta gorzkie krople preejakulatu. 

To nie był ten smak, który pozostawił go jęczącego i ocierającego się o materac, gdy rozciągnął buzię wokół jego obwodu jak zsuwał się niżej i ssał mocniej. To był Louis zacieśniający swój uścisk w jego włosach oraz sposób w jaki się pod nim wił, wypuszczając drżący oddech, mówiący - Skarbie. _Ah_. Taki dobry. 

Harry zanucił, palcami chwytając podstawę. 

\- Tak - wydyszał, drapiąc czaszkę Harry'ego. - Właśnie.. tak. Ściśnij odrobinę usta. 

Zrobił to, co mu powiedziano, dostając przy tym zawrotów głowy. 

\- Pocieraj o materac. Chcę żebyś.. doszedł. 

Docisnął je mocniej, gorące rumieńce otulały jego skórę jak kontynuował ssanie, językiem pracując na spodzie pulsującego kutasa Louisa, z ciasnymi wargami. 

\- Zamierzam pchnąć trochę w twoje usta - jego głos, w chwili gdy uniósł swoje biodra, pchając w usta Harry'ego czym prędzej ostrzegł, był zniszczony. Harry chwycił jego uda, ślina uciekała z kącików jego warg i spływała w dół, osadzając na knykciach, jak pracował pięścią na ostatnich kilku calach, których nie mógł zmieścić w ustach. Jeszcze nie. Ale _chciał_. - Nie przestawaj trzeć. 

Jego bokserki przeciekały, pocierając mokrą długość gdy zassał jeszcze mocniej, jęcząc przy każdej kropli preejakulatu na swoim języku i uścisku Louisa we włosach. 

Zsunął się nawet niżej, główka penisa starszego musnęła końcówkę jego języka, przez co się zakrztusił i musiał odsunąć. Gorące łzy wypłynęły spod jego zamkniętych powiek. - P-przepraszam. 

 _Podobało_ mu się. Podobała mu się ta presja blisko jego gardła. 

\- Nie - wydusił, głaszcząc jego kark, gdzie ukrył swoją płonącą twarz w zagłębieniu jego kości biodrowej. - Nic z tego, kochanie. Jesteś.. kurwa. Wiesz jak dobry jesteś? Jestem tak blisko.. to żenujące. 

Głos Louisa załamał się na ostatniej sylabie, a skóra zaczerwieniła aż do podbrzusza. I nim mógł spróbować prosić Harry'ego, aby przestał i się odsunął, ten wyszeptał przy jego kutasie - Ja, um.. naprawdę chcę, byś pieprzył moje usta - i powoli zassał go z powrotem, tęskniąc za bólem w szczęce. 

\- Harry, Harr-

Przyszpilił biodra do materaca, całe jego ciało trzęsło się z budującego pod skórą ogromu przyjemności. 

On po prostu potrzebował.. _potrzebował_. 

Jęknął, szturchając knykciami biodro Louisa i zmuszając swoje oczy do otwarcia, aby spojrzeć błagalnie na jego ciało, pozwalając się rozluźnić i zacisnąć usta, nucąc przy tym w uznaniu. 

\- Kurwa - podniósł biodra i obserwował reakcję Harry'ego, który jęknął głośniej i w szybkim tempie ocierał się o materac. 

Kiedy ostrożnie zaczął je wyrzucać, rozciągając usta Harry'ego, nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle i odsunął z głośnym mlaśnięciem, lina śliny łączyła jego wargi z główką penisa Louisa. Trząsł się, gdy dochodził w swoje bokserki w oszałamiająco długich strumieniach, które zdawały się nie kończyć. 

\- Louis - wydukał, zatrzymując biodra. 

Dłoń Louisa przeczesała jego włosy, a mokry czubek członka uderzył w otwarte wargi Harry'ego, jak w końcu wytrysnął ostatni raz i opadł przy ciele starszego. 

\- Dobry chłopiec. _Kurwa_ , Harry, jesteś taki.. - powiedział, pocierając kojąco jego czaszkę i zmuszając go, aby usiadł. - Dalej, kochanie. To jeszcze nie koniec. 

Zsunął mokre bokserki wzdłuż jego nóg, jego penis wciąż twardy, czerwony i zabrudzony spermą. 

\- Spójrz na siebie. 

Harry czuł, jakby najmniejszy dotyk mógł sprawić, że eksploduje na milion małych kawałeczków. 

\- Możesz dojść ponownie, racja? 

Język Harry'ego był ciężki w jego ustach, więc tylko skinął i pozwolił Louisowi ich przemanewrować, on usiadł plecami do zagłówka, opierając się o poduszkę i układając Harry'ego w swoich ramionach, z jego plecami naprzeciw swojej piersi. Zadrżał, kiedy ich skóry się zetknęły, pot spływał po jego klatce, do przyciętych włosów łonowych. 

Zamrugał naprzeciw lampkom wiszącym nad ich głowami. 

Kiedy ręka Louisa owinęła się luźno wokół jego mokrego członka, jego umysł stał się pusty. Nie był pewien czy chce pchnąć naprzód, czy odsunąć. Było za wcześnie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i przybliżył się do Louisa, chwytając jego uda, jego ramię mrowiło tam, gdzie Louis zostawiał delikatne pocałunki. 

\- O tak. 

\- Zbyt.. wiele. 

\- Chcesz, żebym przestał? - wykonywał ruchy, przez co napletek marszczył się wokół zaczerwienionej główki, pozbawiając go oddechu. 

\- N-nie. 

Kilka kolejnych minut było jak wieczność, jego gardło było suche od dźwięków które wydawał, a twardy i ciepły kutas Louisa przy dolnej części pleców wcale nie pomagał. Chciał się podnieść i opaść na niego, wypychając biodra w jego pięść. 

Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie dałyby rady wyjść, więc po prostu pozwolił obmyć się falom przyjemności, bliski łez, kiedy poczuł ciepło w brzuchu, wystrzeliwując na niego oraz bezlitosną dłoń Louisa. 

Trząsł się i rozpadł pod jego dotykiem, szlochając kiedy kontynuował obciąganie mu, nawet po ostatniej kropli spłyniętej po jego kostkach. 

Wciąż był twardy. 

\- Jeszcze jeden. 

Zwrócił swoją spoconą twarz w jego szyję, nie zatrzymując pracy jego rąk, jednej z nich pocierających kojąco jego brzuch i pierś. Nie mógł kontrolować tego jak bardzo się trząsł, zbyt przytłoczony. 

Wydawało się jakby minęły godziny, nim Louis w końcu się odezwał - Możesz się dla mnie położyć, skarbie? 

Harryemu zajęło moment, by zrozumiał pytanie, aby zmusił swoje kończyny do ruchu, czując się ociężale jak z pomocą Louisa podniósł się na kolana i położył na brzuchu. 

Dotyk chłodnego prześcieradła na jego wrażliwym kutasie sprawił, że syknął. 

\- Rozciągnę cię, okej? Wciąż chcesz to zrobić? Wiesz, że nie musimy. 

\- Tak, chcę - oznajmił, zakopując nos w poduszkę. Usta Louisa były miękkie i czułe, jak całował kręgosłup Harry'ego. - Proszę. 

Czuł się obnażony, a mimo to wciąż pragnął go do tego stopnia, iż jego ciało nie przestawało się trząść. 

Louis złożył pocałunek w kąciku jego warg, po czym przy nim uklęknął, a jego dłoń pieściła od karku Harry'ego do jego pośladków. - W porządku? 

\- Mmhm. Nie przestawaj. 

\- Przytrzymaj je dla mnie, kochanie. 

Łopatki strzykły jak sięgnął za siebie, nie przejmując się tym, jak potrzebująco musiał wyglądać. Na jak zdesperowanego i wyniszczonego. 

Lubrykant był chłodny, spływając po jego dziurce i gromadząc się na jądrach. 

Kiedy Louis potarł jego dziurkę i powoli zaczął wsuwać pierwszy palec, Harry czuł jakby jego głowa była wypełniona bawełną, a pierś ciasna od tego jak bardzo kochał chłopaka nad sobą. 

\- Kocham cię - wypluł, wciskając pięty w materac w celu zmuszenia Louisa, aby wbił się głębiej. - Więcej. 

\- Jeszcze nie. 

Nie wiedział ile minęło, aż wepchnął kolejny palec, ale gdy to zrobił, Harry nawet nie czuł palenia. 

Chlupoczący dźwięk, sposób w jaki jego ścianki borykały się z przyzwyczajeniem, wywołały rumieniec na całym ciele. Wgryzł się słabo w poduszkę i błagał. 

\- Louis proszę, proszę, _pros-_

\- Shh, mam cię - uspokoił swoim jak miód, głosem. Otulił on skórę Harry'ego, gęsto i słodko. - Jesteś taki ładny. Tak dobry dla mnie. 

Zamrugał leniwie, widok zamazał mu się na krawędziach, kiedy Louis wysunął z niego palce i wsunął z powrotem, jednocześnie dodając kolejny żeby rozciągnąć Harry'ego jak najlepiej. Czuł grzbiety jego kostek, wijąc się na pościeli. 

Louis rozchylił jego uda na boki swoimi kolanami. 

W chwili kiedy palce Louisa krążyły i zgięły w jego wnętrzu, ocierając się o mały guzek, co sprawiło, że zobaczył gwiazdy, jego biodra wyrzuciły się w górę, a oczy napełniły łzy. Potrzebował go w sobie, potrzebował poczuć go przyciśniętego do swoich pleców i głęboko w swoim wnętrzu, póki nie poczuliby się jak jedna osoba, zamiast dwóch. 

\- Potrzebuję cię - błagał, jego rzęsy były mokre. - Potrzebuję-

Louis wygładził jego plecy, masując spięte mięśnie swoimi kojącymi dłońmi i otulając jego skórę pocałunkami. - Myślisz, że możesz napić się troszkę wody? Potem możemy to zrobić. 

Pobiegłby na inny kontynent, jeśli to by znaczyło, że zostanie wypełniony. 

Pomógł mu podnieść się na kolana, ramieniem wspierając jego talię jak nachylił się po butelkę wody z szafki nocnej Harry'ego i przytrzymał przy jego rozchylonych ustach, by mógł pociągnąć łyk. 

\- Dobrze? 

Harry skinął i obrócił głowę, żeby spotkać Louisa w niechlujnym, otwartym pocałunku. Nie mógł się skupić, tak naprawdę nie mógł zrobić niczego, jak tylko całować Louisa w oszołomieniu, polegając na ramieniu wokół swojego pasa. 

\- Pieprz mnie - szepnął w jego usta. Uczucie jak oddech drugiego chłopaka się zacina, a ramię na talii zaciska, było gwałtowne, jakby był dokładnie tak samo bezsilny. Zupełnie poza kontrolą. 

\- Chcesz, żebym zrobił to od tyłu czy - przełknął ślinę. - na twoich plecach? 

\- Od tyłu - chciał poczuć jak palce Louisa zostawiają po sobie siniaki na jego biodrach, jego usta na swoim karku. - A potem.. wtedy, gdy ty.. chcę widzieć. 

Nie był pewien czy brzmiał zrozumiale, ale wiedział, że Louis mimo wszystko go zrozumie. Zawsze to robił. 

Opadł na ręce i kolana, jego dziurka zacisnęła się na niczym, podczas gdy pracował biodrami w tył i przód, po prostu _potrzebując_. 

\- Kurwa, chwila. 

Rama łóżka skrzypnęła, kiedy brał kondoma. 

Kiedy w końcu poczuł ciepło Louisa na swoich plecach, to jak się nad nim pochyla, a jego twardy, śliski kutas wsuwa między pośladki, nawet nie próbował zwalczać jęku wydostającego się z jego piersi. 

\- Kocham cię - Louis wyszeptał w spocone zagłębienie jego szyi, dłonią pocierając brzuszek, a kciuk muskał ścieżkę włosów na podbrzuszu. 

Gdy gruba główka wślizgnęła się przez ciasny pierścień jego mięśni, ramiona poddały się, przez co opadł naprzód i chwycił się na swoich przedramionach. Jego ciało przyjęło Louisa z obscenicznym dźwiękiem, ścianki zacisnęły wokół obwodu starszego w przyjemnym, palącym sposobie, który bolał wystarczająco, aby sprawić, że przyjemność odczuwał dziesięciokrotnie intensywniej. 

\- Boże, jesteś - pchnął mocniej, czuł przez to jakby Harry miał dojść, kiedy tylko jego uda spotkają tył jego. - ciasny. 

\- Pupy - bełkotał, oblizując wargi. - zazwyczaj są. 

Louis wbił zęby w jego szyję, ukąszenie szczypało dół jego kręgosłupa. Zwiesił głowę, czując przeciążenie, podczas gdy Louis skubał jego kark i ramiona, otulając ciało loczka, aby ciasno go do siebie przytulić. 

Harry pchnął do tyłu, przyjmując ostatnie cale grubego kutasa Louisa. Wyrzuciło to oddech z jego klatki, penis zwisał między nogami, ciężki i przeciekając na prześcieradło. 

Być może nigdy nie przestał dochodzić. 

\- Rusz się - zabłagał ochryple, kołysząc na bok biodrami i zamykając oczy, kiedy dłoń Louisa sunęła po jego piersi, wyżej i wyżej, aż nie uszczypnął jego sutka, dysząc przy jego skórze jakby nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć w swoje płuca wystarczająco tlenu. 

\- Chcesz, żebym mocno cię pieprzył? - szepnął ostro. 

Harry pisnął, rozszerzając nogi, póki nie poczuł pieczenia w udach. 

\- Gdybyś widział - opadł ustami na jego skórę, palcami chwytając biodra, kiedy cofnął się o kilka cali tylko po to, aby po chwili znów się w nim zatopić. - sposób, w jaki mnie przyjmujesz. _Kurwa_. Jesteś piękny. 

W oddali, Harry zauważył jak ich cienie odbijają się na ścianie w niewyraźnym świetle świec, obscenicznie przez sposób w jaki się razem poruszali, płynny oraz zdesperowany. - Czuję się pełny. 

\- Potrzebowałeś tego, prawda? - zachęcał, wbijając się w niego mocno i głęboko, rozrywając Harry'ego na swoim grubym kutasie. 

\- Taak - jego dłonie zacisnęły się na pościeli, a palce u nóg skręciły, ponieważ nie przestawał ocierać jego czułego miejsca. 

Kiedy przesunął knykciami po nadwrażliwym penisie Harry'ego, zapłakał i wygiął plecy w łuk, wychodząc mocno naprzeciw Louisa, co spowodowało, że ich uda zderzyły się razem. 

\- K-kurwa, Harry - musnął kciukiem szczelinę młodszego, biodrami nabierając tempa, kiedy pieprzył go szybciej i mocniej. - ociekasz. 

Pewnego dnia, chciał, żeby Louis związał go, ręce i kostki włącznie ze wszystkimi, rozciągniętymi kończynami, jak będzie używał go tylko dla siebie, być może siadając na jego twarzy lub karmiąc go swoim kutasem dopóki nie będzie mógł oddychać, bezużyteczny. 

Czuł pot spływający po swoim kręgosłupie i skroniach, wiedział, że był bałaganem, jego sutki były tak twarde, iż nawet powietrze było dla nich pieszczotą. - Za.. dużo. 

Louis pociągnął jego penisa ostatni raz i pochylił się całując łopatki, pracując biodrami z każdym pociągnięciem ręką, by trzymać go w gotowości. 

Potem złapał go za włosy i lekko pociągnął. Wystarczająco, aby opadł na nim niżej. 

\- Zaraz dojdę - zaszlochał, trzęsąc się, rozsuwając kolana na boki, powodując tym palenie w udach od nagłego rozciągnięcia. 

Kiedy Louis się wysunął, Harry prawie zapłakał, sięgając za siebie na oślep, by przyciągnąć go z powrotem. Tylko, że ten chwycił jego nadgarstek i przyszpilił go do dolnej części pleców, drugim ramieniem owijając udo w celu przytrzymania go przed kompletnym rozpadnięciem się. 

\- Muszę czegoś spróbować. Po prostu, - język Louisa polizał Harry'ego, w miejscu gdzie był otwarty i mokry, niechlujnie się wślizgując. 

Przez jego kilkudniowy zarost, przewrażliwiona skóra Harry'ego paliła. 

Umysł loczka wygasł, a penis był tak twardy, że rozmazywał preejakulat na brzuchu z każdym pchnięciem. 

Pchnął do tyłu na jego język, nabijając się i kwiląc. Próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz jego usta nie zdołały uformować żadnych słów. Nawet jeśli był tak wrażliwy, jakby każdy z jego nerwów wypalał się w jednej chwili, Louis nie pozwalał mu odsunąć się od swojego bezlitosnego języka. 

Louis jęczał w jego wnętrze, palce zakopując w ciele, a zębami muskając dziurkę. W czasie, kiedy wykonywał ostatni ruch językiem, Harry czuł się bezładny z potrzeby. 

Powoli wsuwając się z powrotem, 

Louis pomógł ostrożnie Harryemu przewrócić się na plecy. 

Zamrugał w górę na niego zamroczonymi oczami, uda drżały mu, kiedy uklęknął między nimi i owinął je sobie wysoko w pasie, wpychając pod jego biodra poduszkę.

\- Smakujesz tak dobrze - powiedział, zasysając jego spierzchniętą dolną wargę, w końcu zaczynając wbijać w niego swojego kutasa. W jakiś sposób, odczuwał to intensywniej, ostrzej niż poprzednio. 

Louis wyglądał jakby ledwo się trzymał w kupie, zakopując palce w mięśnie nóg chłopaka pod sobą. 

Harry mógł jedynie wyciągnąć przed siebie ramię, aby po niego sięgnąć, głośny jęk wydobył się z jego piersi, kiedy Louis oparł się na jego ciele i głęboko pchał. 

Włosy wokół zarumienionej twarzy Louisa były wilgotne od potu, łaskocząc policzek Harry'ego, kiedy schylił się, zasysając skórę na szczęce, szyi, następnie łącząc razem ich usta. 

Ciepło pod jego skórą paliło do tego stopnia, że czuł jakby w każdej chwili mógł stanąć w ogniu, spiłowane paznokcie wtopiły się w plecy szatyna, sunąc w dół, póki nie wbiły w tyłek. 

Rama łóżka nie przestawała skrzypieć w rytmie ich rozszalałych ruchów bioder, oboje oddychali zbyt ciężko, by móc się całować. 

Louis syknął i wygiął plecy, jądrami uderzając pupę Harry'ego, jego kości biodrowe zostawiały ślady w miejscu, gdzie kilka dni temu robiły to usta Louisa. 

\- Lo-zbhs - lamentował, uda opadły w dół, ponieważ był zbyt słaby, aby utrzymać je wokół talii chłopaka. 

Szybko odczytując Harry'ego w sposób, jaki zwykł robić, chwycił spód jego kolan i uniósł nogi do swojej klatki piersiowej, zatapiając się niemożliwie głęboko. 

Tyłek Harry'ego zaczynał zsuwać się z poduszki od siły jego pchnięć, cierpiąc przez to, jak bardzo potrzebował dojść. Tarcie, które wywoływał penis Louisa, pocierający jego prostatę, wysyłał go coraz bliżej w stronę przepaści. 

Czuł, jakby nie był w stanie dojść, całe jego ciało naprężyło się jak proca gotowa do wystrzału. 

Jego wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na cienie na ścianie, a sposób w jaki Louis go pieprzył był powodem, dla którego widział wybuch gwiazd za powiekami. Zastanawiał się jakby to było, gdyby robili to przed lustrem, Louis rozłożony na fotelu, podczas gdy Harry opuszczałby się na niego, ujeżdżając go przed ich własnymi odbiciami, albo odwrotnie, dopóki nie byliby w stanie tego znieść. 

Wyprostował się, żeby uchwycić usta Louisa, zderzając i ocierając się językami, ciało starszego błyszczało złotem, jakby pod swoją miękką skórą posiadał promienie słońca. 

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał w jego wargi, wchodząc głęboko i zostając tak przez chwilę, wbijając się mocno i głęboko w nierównym rytmie. 

Gdy jądra Harry'ego podjeżdżały wyżej i wyżej, a jego skóra była zbyt mała na jego ciało, wyprostował się w uścisku Louisa, pozwalając łzom wypłynąć. 

Wtedy Louis wślizgnął rękę między ich spocone ciała w celu uchwycenia wrażliwego kutasa Harry'ego, zawzięcie pocierając jego szczelinę. Z jednym, ostatnim, ale nie mniej mocnym pociągnięciem, Harry czuł jak spada na krawędź, jego głowa wirowała, a oczy zacisnęły się, gdy zaszlochał i doszedł tak mocno, iż poczuł strumienie opadające na swoją falującą pierś. 

Wciąż ociekał spermą, kiedy Louis złapał jego uda i lamentował wysoko w gardle. Jego biodra zdały się stracić rytm jeszcze bardziej, jak trącił nosem policzek loczka i krzyknął. 

Harry nie mógł przestać drżeć, kiedy obmywały go fale wstrząsu, fala po fali, mięśnie przechodziły skurcz, gdy podciągnął się w powietrze, zakopując palce w spocone plecy Louisa. 

Uszy brzęczały od zakłóceń długo po tym, jak ostatnia kropla spermy wydostała się z jego główki i osiadła na brzuchu. 

Louis nie przestawał zostawiać mokrych pocałunków na całej jego twarzy, wydostając z niego chichot, pomimo to, jak słaby i bezsilny był. 

I nawet jeśli byli brudni i obrzydliwi, 

Harry przyczepił się jego ciała oraz zwinął w ramionach, uśmiechając się i trzęsąc. 

\- Jasna cholera - wychrypiał Louis, przytrzymując się Harry'ego, kiedy w końcu się z niego wysunął, wyrzucając prezerwatywę do śmietnika, którego Harry nie zapomniał przysunąć do łóżka. 

Nie był w stanie mówić, więc po prostu pocałował go gdziekolwiek mógł sięgnąć, co okazało się być bokiem jego nosa. 

Wolno się uspokajali, dłońmi delikatnie gładząc nawzajem swoje ciała z taką intymnością, która powodowała ból w jego piersi. 

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie ponownie się poruszyć. Nie sądził, że w ogóle chciał. 

\- Czy było to - zaczął z ustami przy jego klatce piersiowej, spocone plecy bolały pod lekkim drapaniem paznokci Harry'ego. - tak dobre jak chciałeś, aby było? 

\- Nie czuję nóg. 

Louis zaśmiał się, wysoko i z zapartym tchem, swoim ciężarem przyciskając Harry'ego do materacu. 

Ciszej, poważniej, Harry dodał - Było idealnie, Lou. 

\- Dla mnie też - wyszeptał przy jego policzku, wsuwając ramiona pod ciało Harry'ego, żeby przytulić go blisko siebie. - Nigdy się tak z nikim nie czułem. 

Byli spoceni, klejący i odrażający, ale Harry przekręcił ich na boki, zderzając z sobą ich nosy. - Myślę, że cię zatrzymam. 

\- Zrobisz to, nieprawdaż? - uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego ust, delikatnie całując. 

\- Tak, - pozwolił swoim oczom się zamknąć, wtulając w ciało Louisa z odbijającymi się cieniami rzucanymi na jego twarz. - Tak, zrobię to. 

***

Ulice na zewnątrz były pokryte śniegiem. 

Włosy Louisa były mięciutkie, gdzie łaskotały podbródek Harry'ego, który nie mógł się powstrzymać, a schować w nich swój nos i zaciągnąć zapachem. 

Dudnienie pociągu pod nimi dwadzieścia minut temu ululało go do snu, jego buty były skopane na podłodze pod siedzeniami, a kolana podwinięte pod brodę. 

\- Czemu musimy nosić buty? - zapytał nadąsany, oczy miał opuchnięte od snu, ponieważ zdecydowali opuścić akademik o 6 nad ranem. 

\- No dalej, przytul się, wielki dzieciaku - powiedział Harry, wyciągając dla niego ramię, póki nie sapnął i wślizgnął się pod nie z głośnym ziewnięciem. 

Kilka minut zajęło Louisowi zaśnięcie z ciepłym oddechem na karku Harry'ego. 

Loczek pogodził się z faktem, że z każdym dniem, zakochiwał się w nim od nowa, bardziej i bardziej. Był to rodzaj uczucia, które głęboko zasadziło się w jego kościach. 

Mama prawdopodobnie będzie na nogach do czasu, aż przyjadą, bo nie mógł zaczekać i poinformował ją o ich związku przez telefon. 

Cieszył się, że nie powiedziała _"a nie mówiłam",_ tak jak w połowie tego od niej oczekiwał. Po prostu przez moment zapadła w ciszę, brzmiąc nieco płaczliwie, kiedy zamiast tego powiedziała mu - Jestem taka szczęśliwa dla was. Wszystko mi opowiesz, wiesz o tym. 

Oczywiście, że to zrobi. 

Oprócz części z seksem. Definitywnie nie musiała wiedzieć o _tym_.

Zacisnął ramię wokół Louisa, podczas gdy mamrotał w śnie, i nawet jeśli nikt nie mógł odczytać jego myśli, czuł jak jego policzki się zaczerwieniają. 

Było to wszystkim, a nawet więcej czego kiedykolwiek chciał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma całe życie na zbadanie każdego cala jego ciała, na naukę rytmu oddechu, gdy się dotykali oraz odkrycie wszystkich nowych sposobów, w jakie może go pokochać. 

Palce Louisa ścisnęły materiał swetra Harry'ego, dokładnie na stałym _thud-thud_ jego serca, kiedy pociągnął nosem i wziął głęboki oddech, a w niego nagle uderzyła myśl, której nie mógł się pozbyć. Że być może pewnego dnia, kiedy będą odrobinę starsi i znajdą dla siebie miejsce. Kiedy będzie miał trochę oszczędności w portfelu, on.. całkiem chciałby zobaczyć pierwsze słowo, które Louis mu kiedykolwiek powiedział wytatuowane na swojej skórze, gdzieś blisko serca. 

Ta myśl powinna go przestraszyć, powinna przynosić uczucie, jakby to było _za wiele._

Tylko, że tak nie było. 

Ponieważ to właśnie tutaj, ten ciepły chłopiec śpiący w jego ramionach, kontrast delikatności, ostrości, pewności siebie i bezbronności, był tym dla Harry'ego. 

Louis zawsze był jego domem. 

 

**Koniec**

 

 


End file.
